Secrets In Magic
by CallieLuv001
Summary: Going to Seiyou Magic Academy, Amu didn't exactly expect people to already know her, then finding out she'd already been there gaining all of the memories back she learns more than she probably wanted to. Learning that someone is now after her, that everyone thought was dead, can her friends help her? Or will she get caught? Will there be love? Who will be safe?
1. So It Begins

Callie: Hello Everyone and Welcome to the rewrite of my story Secrets In Magic! ^_^

Amu: I'm glad you picked this up again, after abandoning us. .*

Ikuto: Yeah! ,

Callie: I know, I know and I'm sorry, but I had school and other things!

Amu: Whatever! Excuses, Excuses! .

Random Group: So Cool and Spicy! *o*

Ikuto: Read, Enjoy, and don't forget to Review!

Amu: T_T* She doesn't own Shugo Chara characters or anything!

xxx

August 4th, 2014

Magic Dimension to Earth

The brisk August wind drifting against my pale tan skin as a leaf curled in my pink wavy hair that swayed in the breeze. A leather bag strapped on my arm that hit just below my waist, holding several notebooks, pens and pencils, erasers, my phone and earbuds. This was the first time ever leaving the Magic Dimension to go to Earth, with my little sister. "Amu, come on! We can't be late the bus waits for-" she called to me, "No one! I know Ami, I'm coming, just enjoying the first bit of fresh air I haven't had in a while." I interrupted smiling as I pulled the leaf from my hair stepping onto the bus and sat next to Ami, she had short light brown hair and honey golden eyes like mine. "So, here goes the first day of going to school on Earth." I sighed nervously and excited as Ami sensed her nerves getting to me, "It'll be okay, just ignore people who give you a hard time and don't make friends with the first person you see." Ami smiled as did I. "I'm glad you're my little sister!" I said hugging her as we went through a portal to Earth, stopping directly in front of the Academy. "Well this is my stop, I'll see you later then, Ami!" I said as we shared a smile, I waved to Ami as the bus slowly moved away, slowly turning to the building. I was standing on the sidewalk and from here it looked like a two-hundred-year-old- abandoned-spook-fest. What I mean is, it was a run down, vine infested overgrown concrete jungle, or at least it seemed that way. As I got a closer look toward the school's main office entrance, everything started to change, there were sparks of light that bounced off, turning the old building into a sparkly white freshly painted walls, the doors and windows weren't rusted metal and broken glass.

Everything was pretty and polished, I pushed the door open as there was a lady sitting at the reception desk, she seemed perky and a bit like she had drank several cups of coffee. Of course this was the first day of school, and I guess I had arrived a little early, "May I help you, child?" she had a sweet british accent that sounded like Mary Poppins, mixed with a british intelligence way of speaking. "Yes, I am Amu Hinamori, I'd like to get my schedule and other things I may need." I smiled politely, as she smiled, "Amu Hinamori, are you Tsumugu's daughter?" I nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Midori's my mother." I continued as she looked surprised, "You tell them, Ms. Rose, says hello, darling." she smiled.

Handing me a piece of purple paper with seven classes, teachers, and room numbers in order from first block to seventh, "These are hour classes?" I asked as she nodded, "Here is a time schedule, first block starts at exactly eight o'clock, school ends at four o'clock. There is only four minutes to get from class to class." She explained, "There are school dorms available, the school has non-prohibitive free wifi, nurse stations in all buildings, bathrooms in every building it will vary depending on what building you are in." I looked to my schedule, as she kept explaining some of the other things about the school. "What exactly in AP Potionology? The study of potions and making them?" I asked as she nodded a little plain faced and irritated, "So, what about Summoning?" I asked another question, "It is a required class for everyone to take in order to graduate, usually people take it as Freshman, of course this also goes into college classes as well determining your fate and learning about the past." She said irritated. I was about to say something, but she stopped me, "Would you quit stalling and just go already!" she yelled as I stared at her making my way out of the building, she smiled, "Have a great first day!" she said sweetly.

"Is she bipolar or something?" I said to myself as I turned to walk, I ran into a girl with maroon red tight curly hair and sharp green eyes that seemed to pierce through me as I got up. Holding a hand down to her, "I'm so sorry for knocking you down, let me help you." I said smiling, she had a huge dirt stain all over her white shorts. "IKUTO!" she squealed as a guy with midnight blue hair and eyes helped her up, looking to me she glared piercing daggers into me with her eyes. "You little bitch freshman, I don't know who you think you are, but this is my school I don't need anyone's help." I looked to her shocked, 'Hold on, what did she just call me?' I looked her straight in the eyes, "No one, not you or anyone else can call **_me_** a bitch, first off; second off, I'm not a freshman, I'm a Senior; No need to get cocky I was just doing the polite thing and try to help you up, so excuse me for trying to be nice." I said as she just looked at me bored, rolling her eyes. "Save pathetic your speech for the people who care, I'm Saaya Yamabuki, my daddy owns all of the merchandise this school provides." I rolled my eyes, "Should've know I was dealing with a spoiled brat," I said as I just walked away, "No one walks away from me, get back here!" she shouted, "Just did, get over it!" I shouted over my shoulder and kept on walking.

I pulled out my schedule and my phone, it was exactly half an hour till eight o'clock, "First class of the day, Magical Beings 101, then it's AP Potionology, Fighting Class, Element Control, Chorus, Summoning, and Music Theatre." I scratched my head as I read the classes. "So it begins.., I guess it'd be more interesting than a computer screen." I sighed heading to class.

xxx

Callie: I'm making shorter chapters so I can move it along faster.

Amu: I like how the first chapter went. *smirk*

Ikuto: Of course, and why is she my girlfriend?

Callie: Just hush up! Deal with it!

Amu: Where's Utau?  
Callie: Umm, I don't know! Don't forget to Read&amp;Review


	2. Getting 'New' Friends

Callie: So..

Amu: So..

Utau: What are we doing?

Amu: Utau! *Hugs her*

Ami: Hoshina-sama! *Joins in on the hug*

Kukai: I'm not important?

Amu: Kukai, no one could forget about you! *Pulls him in the hug*

Ikuto: What about me! T-T *they all laugh looking to him sulking*

Kukai: She doesn't own us..

xxx

Walking into my first block, Magical Beings 101, in building 9 room 504, I looked for a seat, the teacher looked to me, "May I see your schedule, ma'am?" he asked, he was a tall gray haired man with thick black framed glasses that had dark brown eyes that almost looked like black. I handed him the purple paper in my hand, as he scanned over it he nodded, "Take a seat where ever you would like Ms. Hinamori." he smiled as he handed me the paper back, I walked to the corner seat and sat placing my bag on the desk and leaned on my elbows. People started walking in as the girl from earlier walked in, her hideous cackling ceased as she saw me, "What are you doing in my seat?" she asked as I looked up to her face. "Can you not put your stank breath in my face?" I said as she backed up as laughter erupted throughout the classroom, she tried smelling her breath. "It's just a seat, there are twenty more in this room, go choose one of those." I smirked as she steamed.

"Hello Everyone, I am Professor Ivory, please take your seats, I have a few announcements," the teacher said as everyone sat down in their seats. "We have a brand new student to our campus, Ms. Hinamori Amu," he told them as I smiled everyone turned to me, immediately after they started to whisper. 'She's the girl who stood up to Saaya,' a girl said, 'Really? Aren't her parents Tsumugu and Midori?' I force face into my palm trying to hide from all of it, "She's been home schooled until now, by her mom and dad, Midori and Tsumugu Hinamori, they went here back just twenty-seven years ago." he told them. "You may be wondering, why is this classroom so small and made up of so little students, and how did he know that?" he said as we finally looked around, there was only fourteen of us in here.

"If you notice, this isn't a typical classroom, I'm not a history teacher, this is class about the differences and similarities of Magic Users and Magical Beings, you'll be learning anything and everything about Magical Beings and how they came about. At the end of the year there is an exam that will be half of your final grade." he smiled as everyone nodded in understanding, "So now what we are going to do is something to get to know one another." he said as we all looked at each other, immediately complaints started rolling in.

"You stand at your seat, state your name, magic level, and one of your favorite hobbies." he said as Saaya raised her hand, "I'd like to go first, Professor." she smiled as she stood up. She sucked in her gut, stuck out her boobs and butt that she thought she had and gave an utterly disgusting cackle, "My name is Saaya Yamabuki, I am a Devil, and I love shopping." Then her man candy spoke, "My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I am a Devil, and I love football, violin, and painting." he sounded more sophisticated than I would've thought, being a jock and all. "I'm Utau Tsukiyomi, I'm an Angel, I love to sing and beating peoples asses at everything." Utau was very out there, her two long blonde curly pigtails and bright purple eyes, "Kukai Soma, Devil, I love any sport out there, but mostly soccer." He had a goofy grin that made you want to smile. "Lola Fairticia, Angel, don't fuck with me, I like hurting people." A girl with long silver hair and turquoise eyes said, followed by a white haired girl with light blue eyes, "Hello, I'm Chichi Gold, Angel, I love almost everything in life." Chichi glared at Saaya before sitting. A short blonde girl stood up with honey brown eyes, "I'm Rima Mashiro, Devil, I love comedy and being silly." Another girl beside her stood up, with brown hair and the same colored eyes, "I'm Yaya Yuiki, Angel, I love candy." she smiled before sitting down. "Kairi Sanjo, Angel, I love the color green and samurais." "Nagihiko Fujisaki, Angel, I love dancing." "Takashi Yamisa, Devil, I love using magic." He was tall with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, then a silver haired boy stood up with light blue eyes, "Lyon Macora, Angel, I like to sketch and sing." At last it was my turn a dreaded moment in history, "I'm Amu Hinamori, I've not yet classified what magic level I am, I like to sing, draw, play sports, and help others." I smiled as I sat down.

A few more people were left, after they went he handed us all of our paper work for the beginning of the year, placing it in a paperwork folder, as the bell rung I walked out of the classroom looking at my schedule. "Next class is AP Potionology, Building 8 room 402." I read as I bumped into someone else, "I'm sorry!" I said as a hand was reached down to help me up, I looked up the arm to see it was Ikuto, "Sorry bout that, guess neither one of us were paying attention," he smiled as he pulled me up.

"So how are you liking your first day so far, I know it's only been one class period," he asked, I smiled at him, "Good, It'd be even better if I could get to my second period on time." I laughed as he looked to me surprised. "So when you said you didn't know your magic level you don't even know what type of magic you can use?" I nodded as he laughed, "That's really why parents sent me here, I live in the Magic Dimension and can't use magic, how mess up is that?" I laughed as he nodded. "What's your next class?" he asked as I handed him my paper, "Wow, we have first, second, third, and seventh together, I must warn you since you and Saaya aren't the best of friends, you have first, second, fourth, sixth and seventh with her. Just giving you a heads up," he smiled as I nodded, smiling, "My parents never really taught me much magic, since it hasn't really shown up," I said as he looked surprised. "Well eventually it'll show up, I mean you can't be in a magic school with no magic," he smiled as Utau, Rima, Yaya, Lola, and Chichi walked up to us as Saaya walked around them to Ikuto and teleported away, I turned to the girls who just walked up.

"Is she always a bitch like that?" I asked as Utau nodded, "Yes, she hates completion." she told me as I nodded, "And yes she is always stupid and blame the little people for her own mistake." Rima said as she laughed. "I'm not worthy, You totally told her off this morning," Lola laughed as she bowed, her wavy silver curls hung to the side of her face. "I think you're everyone's hero, no one has ever tried standing up to her." Chichi smirked, "You know, I find it funny how one person is the reason an Angel turns into a Devil." I laughed. "I wish they had that attitude on the Annual Boys' Vs. Girls' Prank Day." Rima groaned, "Rima we lose that because boy's don't make us want to prank them, most of them are way too cute!" Chichi laughed, "Well, I'd hate to stop the conversation, but we're all going to be late to second period." I said as Utau looked to her phone, "She right we've got a minute, what's your next class?" I looked to my schedule, "AP Potionology." I told her. "We have that too!" I nodded, "Now how are we going to make it there on time?" I asked as all of a sudden Utau grabbed my hand, whispered some words as we were whipped into a portal that sent us to another hallway.

"Woah, I did not expect teleporting to be like that," I laughed as she laughed with me, the classroom was like a science room at regular schools with long black desks and a back counter that stretched around the back of the room with sinks, "Yeah, I love your necklace. You can sit in beside me." she smiled, I looked to her confused, "This old thing, it was my grandmother's, my mom got it before she passed away." I smiled as I took pulled the chair out sitting next to Utau. The necklace she was referring to is a gold metal framed butterfly with heart shaped diamond wings famed by the metal, I wore it every day, just to feel close with the grandmother I never knew.

"So Amu, is your hair naturally pink?" Yaya asked standing next to me as I turned to her, "Yeah, I found it weird since no one else in my family has the same color hair." I laughed, "It's really cool, we're all magic users, so it makes it even more cool." Yaya said in sort of a childish nice way that made me smile and blush. "Thanks." I said, Utau tapped my shoulder, as turned toward her, Yaya took a seat at the table behind us, Ikuto sat a the table in front of us with another guy with brown hair and green eyes.

I notice out of the corner of my eye that Utau blushed, smiling as I smirk, "Does someone have a crush?" I whispered as she glared at me, 'Uh Oh, I hope I didn't strike a nerve.' I didn't show that I was scared. "Yes, but sadly he never notices me." she frowned as I nodded, "Have you ever tried talking to him alone?" I asked as she looked to me, "No, yes, I chicken out and go quiet." she said as I laughed. "It's just like talking to me, just he's a guy." I said as she blushed as she nodded, "The next time you see him just say, 'Hey,' smile and walk away." I smirked as she nodded. "It's funny how I can talk to you like this, I mean I barely know you," I said as she smiled and nodded, "I feel like I've known you for a long time." she laughed as I laughed, "Yeah it does." I smiled.

A tall average man with dark brown hair and ice blue eyes stood at the teacher desk and smiled, "I am Professor Richard Neil, this is AP Potionology, I have just graduated three years ago from earning my master's degree in teaching and Potionology, I've been teaching for three years." he said as all of the girls including Utau ogled over the gorgeous man, although I could care less. He went on with his lecture as he told us about what we were going to learn, then passed out paperwork, when he got around the room to me he looked to me.

"Are you Amu Hinamori?" I nodded as he handed us papers and to Ikuto and Kukai, "I tutored you, through all of your sciences?" he said as I looked him surprised, "Sorry I didn't recognize you, you were so geeky." I laughed as you could hear all the gasps from around the room, "I'm glad to have you as a student, and if you need any help my door is always open." I blushed and nodded as he walked to his desk.

Now I knew I was being glared at by every single girl in the room, except for a few, and those few were Utau, Yaya, Rima, Chichi, and Lola. I laughed as Utau did, I put my paperwork with the rest and put it away in my bag; Turning to look to Yaya I saw Saaya in the back corner, even she was glaring at me, but it was for other reasons, one was who was sitting in front of me. "Saaya's glaring at you," Utau whispered in my ear looking at her, "I noticed," I said as I glared back.

I saw Lola getting up from her spot next Rima and sat on the desk next to where she was sitting, right in front of a dirty blonde and blue eyed guy sitting next to a silver haired boy with ice blue eyes. "Well hey there Lola-" she cut him off, "Shut up Takashi, This bitch needs to stop looking at Amu." he looked at her confused, "Amu?" he looked around as she gave him a look, I shook it off as I turned away. "Who's that?" he said as I noticed Ikuto was looking at me as I looked down, conversations popped up around the room about me, I couldn't take it I put my hands over my head. "Everyone Shut Up Now!" a loud shout erupted through the classroom, it was Ikuto, Utau and I looked to him, "Now just stay like this, thank you." I felt a thump, I sat still as he sat, I kept my eyes locked on him as he looked to me, smiling I returned it as the bell rung.

"Thank you, Ikuto." I said quietly as Utau dragged me out of class, he nodded as I watched Saaya start to yell at him, "Why would you stand up for her? I'm your girlfriend." she said as our eye contact was broken by the wall and Saaya glaring at me. Utau teleported me to my third class, "Just avoid Saaya and Ikuto as best you can for the rest of the day, kay?" I nodded as she left me there, I walked inside the class. "Welcome, Young Sparrow! To learn the ways of fighting." I laughed as a man with spiky gray hair held with in a multi-colored bandana and wore a traditional kimono, "Oh you must've entered the wrong class this isn't the culinary class." I shook my head, "No, I'm pretty sure it says right here on my schedule that I'm in fighting class." I smirked handing him my paper.

I stood there in a black short sleeve shirt with a tight lace back and hot pink crop top underneath, dark navy blue skinny jeans and hot pink converse, my long curly pink hair covering more than half my back and the top of my shoulders. My bad was slung on my shoulder as I tried to look cool, I hear Ikuto's voice suddenly pop up behind me in the hallway, "Saaya would you just go to class you're gonna be late," he groaned, "Fine, but if I see you anywhere near her, I'm done Ikuto," she said as she walked away. "Trouble in paradise?" I smirked at him as he scratched his head, "It's none of your concern, ever since you got here this morning you've caused nothing, but, issues." I glared at him, "I'm the issue, huh? I'm new here, if I'm new, does that mean I know how things are supposed to go? I can't just act like normal. I've not even been here for a day." I said as he looked to me.

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt, but class is beginning. Everyone take a seat please." the teacher said as everyone sat, I sat in the back corner, "I'll take roll." he had everyone raise their hands when he called their name. "Now, I'll be handing out forms of insurance and paperwork for knowing any health risks you might have..." his voice trailed off as I could see someones face blue hair looking at me with hate and disgust, 'Amu, why are you acting so different? It's me, you know." A boy's voice said with confusion and anger, "No, I don't, I can't just act like the normal girl you know, not when I don't even know her." My own childlike voice was heard as he frowned, "I'm sorry, but I really don't remember you." I said as the image of the boy went clear and it was a slightly younger Ikuto with tears in his eyes as he turned away from me.' My memory was interrupted as I felt someone shake me, "AMU!" they yelled as I opened my eyes. It was Ikuto, "What do you want? Wait, save your breath, I'm going to go find Utau." I said as he was confused as the bell rung, grabbing paperwork, I ran out the door.

I found Utau standing next to the stadium entrance, "I really need to talk to you." I said dragging her toward building one, "What's up?" she asked, "I had this dream that seemed more like a memory, Ikuto was upset since I couldn't remember him," I said as she looked around us. "Amu, did you know anyone from this school before you came here?" she asked as I shook my head, "No, I had no clue, I've been home schooled since pre-school." I said as she nodded. "We need to get to class, but we can talk more later, alright?" I nodded as she again teleported me to class and left me.

xxx

Callie: Haha.. Well, Cliffy! Teehee!

Amu: You really shouldn't, .

Callie: But I am, don't forget to review!

Ikuto: Hope you enjoyed... To be continued..

Kukai: *Face Palm* Ikuto, just no.  
Ikuto: What? I've always wanted to say that!


	3. What Has Been Hidden?

Callie: Well lets continue, Thank you guys for giving feedback, It helps! :)  
Amu: Yeah, any-who, can we just get on with it. =.=*  
Kukai: Impatient much? ,  
Ikuto: I would be..  
Callie: Yeahh... Enjoy, and disclaimer of ownership over anything associated with Shugo Chara.

xxx

"Welcome to Element Control," I pulled out my folder and put the paperwork away, before I knew it class was over and it was lunch time, although I didn't feel like eating so I went to the library. Walking in the large gold framed double door entrance I looked around the library was huge and gorgeously antique, everything was beautiful, "Hello?" I shouted as I noticed the desk area to be empty, "Hello, I'm Miss Burch, I am in charge of the library and other things, I don't get many visitors." she smiled as I looked to her. "I was wondering if you had any books about people losing their memories of certain people. Like spells and spells to reverse it," I smiled as she thought, "I might have one book, have you gotten your student magic book?" she asked as she went to look floating above the ground, "No, I haven't." I told her as she brought one to me as well for the book.

One book was leather wrapped with a large golden metal buckle, as well for gold leather corners with the words 'Spell Casting &amp; Breaking' she handed me the thinner one first. "This is the student handbook, This book however has to stay in the library. No questions I'm just not allowed to let people check it out." I nodded, "No check out, but I can still look at it?" I asked as she smiled. "Yes, you can dear, I'll let you know when lunch is almost over so you can head to class." I nodded as I put a hand on the book and felt a strong surge of energy, I just shook it off and picked the book up.

Sitting at the table I began looking through the spell, I flipped through the pages, "Memory, Memory, Ugh.. M Spells, M, here we are M spells, Ma, Me, Memory, Memory, found it. If your memory has been lost, the only one who can return it to you is the one who took it from you in the first place." I nodded as I read on. "This person could be yourself, if so, you need to look with in your own heart to discover who." I closed the book, "It's hopeless, I'll never find this out." I put my head down on the table after pushing the book away. "I wish I could just remember," I sighed as I brought the book back to librarian, "Thank you for the help." I said as she smiled, "The pleasure is all mine." I smiled as I walked out of the library and pulled out my phone, "It's twenty till one, I should go to lunch." I walked toward the Cafeteria, a large two story building with lots of tables outside, I notice Utau and the others sitting at a table towards the outside where I was walking through.

Instead of going to sit with them like Utau tried motioning for me to do, I walked past turning to her with half frown and half smile, "Hello, can I interest you in learning about our clubs?" I turned to see a girl with short curly brown hair and light green eyes smiling holding out a pamphlet, "Swim Team?" She duplicated herself showing me another pamphlet, "No-" I tried saying no, but she kept duplicating herself. "No Thanks, I'm good, I'd rather not-" she interrupted me again, continuously duplicating herself until she towered above me, she kept offering new pamphlets until I just had to say, "Enough!" Heavy wind rapidly exploded from around me sending her and duplicates flying through the air. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I ran up to her as I could see a faint smirk as she vanished, 'Did that really just happen?' I thought to myself as Utau ran up behind me. "Amu, are you alright?" I stood up beside her.

"I really don't know." I shook my head as I cupped the side of my face, I walked back away from the cafeteria, "I'll take you to class if you wanna talk," she said walking behind me as I turned around to face her. "No, I'll catch up with you later." I said as I felt myself lift off the ground, I had disappeared into a portal, "Woah, I can't believe I did that." I muttered as I appeared on what seemed like a stage, or backstage that is. I turned around as everyone was walking into theater sitting in random seats, I saw Ikuto and I hid, walking slowly started coming out from behind the curtain as the lights turned on. I stood still as a young lady with dark brown hair, tan skin and hazel eyes walked up on stage, "Well looks like we have a volunteer to go first," she laughed as did the rest of the class, I felt myself blush as she looked to me with a smile. "Go sit down for right now dear." I nodded headed down the side stairs of the stage, Utau patted the seat next to her, I shook my head smiling as looked to me confused and turned to face the front.

I sat a few rows behind them as the teacher began speaking to us, "Good Afternoon class, for those of you who are new, I am Miss Rosenherry, I am the Chorus teacher here at the Magic Academy, the band teacher, Mr. Fiddler will not be here until tomorrow, his wife went into labor on Saturday and is being released tonight." There were various people talking about the baby and other things, "I have a list of all of the students in my class and in Mr. Fiddler's so you will all be auditioning in front of me today, of course, I will be doing all of my students in chorus first." Everyone started with complaints, "Everyone will perform, no if, ands', or buts'. I'll take my volunteer first then any other volunteers who will help everything move along more quickly."

Making my way to the stage, "Come on, a little faster." I started walking faster until I was next to her on stage, "State your name, grade, age, and song selection." I nodded as she handed me the microphone. "Hey, uh, My name is Amu Hinamori, I am a Senior, 16 years old, and I will be singing,-" I paused as I thought of a new song I had just heard the other day by a band here on Earth, "I'll be singing, Forget About You by R5." I said as the imaginary background track began playing in the back of my mind. '_Oh no, here we go, Hear your voice on the radio, Like every single song is about you. Every sec that we spent, Like cement stuck up in my head, Got me so distracted and confused! Baby, I think I've lost my mind, Feels like you crashed into my life, I keep on losin' track of time, I'm so messed up, yeah, I'm so messed up! I can't remember what I did tonight, Or even yesterday, Like dude, where's my car? Excuse me, what's my name? Someone gave me these clothes, I can't remember who, My mind's a total blank, But I just can't forget about you, Ooh ooh oh, forget about you!' _I breathed in deep as I smiled the music in my head faded out as it was replaced by cheering and clapping.

Everyone with me as well for the teacher were smiling and clapping for me, she came on stage as I handed her the mic, "Lets give Amu another round of applause!" she smiled to me, "Now, that is how I hope most of you perform on this stage, So, who's next?" I looked out into the audience as a few hands shot up. Saaya, Utau, and another girl I didn't recognize, "Amu, why don't you choose who goes first?" I thought about it for a moment, "Saaya." I said with a smirk as she headed up on stage, giving me a glare as I went down returning it, and headed back to my seat. I noticed she tried using magic on the microphone, 'It won't work,' I noticed Miss Rosenherry put an anti-magic spell on it before she spoke when I was walking off stage before hand. She began to sing an older song I hadn't heard, she sounded awful, like a crow squawking as nails were dragged across a brand new chalkboard, it was a very wretched sound to hear.

Cheering was slow and quiet the only few clapping were people happy the performance was over, "Well that was certainly unnecessary, you are moved to the last chair soprano two." Saaya frowned upon the idea as I laughed to myself. "Utau, it's your turn." she motioned her on stage, her singing, she sounded like an angel singing every note with perfect melody, she sang a song I'd never imagine her to sing. 'Where Did The Time Go by Elijah Wohlmuth' it was a song I remembered hearing a couple of years ago almost, I had stumbled upon it, while looking for a song to sing with-' The image was fuzzy, I couldn't recognize the blonde haired girl, she had her hair up the same way Utau did, but her face looked different. I shook it off, but kept it locked in the back of my mind as almost half of the class went, the rest were mostly Mr. Fiddlers' class, I couldn't help but think, did I know Utau, Ikuto and the others before this year? It's really confusing, I don't know why this was all happening.

xxx

Ikuto: I'm dating the girl who sings like a crow squawking as nails were dragged across a brand new chalkboard, why exactly?  
Callie: Because I said so now don't complain, it'd make the story less interesting if You and Amu were just automatically together, okay? ,  
Ikuto: T_T Fine  
Callie: So how did you guys like that? :P  
Amu: I was left confused!  
Utau: Like she said!  
Kukai: Yeah! - Uh, what are we talking about? .  
Utau: Being Confused .  
Amu: Please review!


	4. Nightmares? Or Reality?

Callie: Okay Guys, this is the chapter that finally ends her first day of school! I promise!

Amu: I haven't seen my sister for two chapters!

Ikuto: Why is the name of this chapter so vulgar?

Callie: It's very obvious and you'll out for yourself, don't own Shugo Chara, Enjoy!

Ikuto: But-

xxx

It was finally sixth period, Summoning, I sat at the desk in the front of the class, I had figured out how I was able to teleport myself to class earlier and did it again. The teacher was a nice lady in her mid-forties, she handed out paperwork and safety forms, told us about the class, which I was in the same class with Utau and Rima. I would look to them during class on occasion, but they would be talking or paying attention to the teacher, they acted like she was someone they hated. I was just glad when the period had ended, I went over to talk to Utau and Rima before heading to seventh, she smiled, "Hey Amu, what was that about in Chorus?" I slouched my head as I smiled. "I'm sorry, I should've sat with you, but I don't know, I guess was still thinking about things." Utau nodded as Rima peered at me curiously, then with a smirk she gave me a look that said, 'Things? What things?' I smiled laughing, "Typical girly things." I said as she oh-ed and went back to not caring. "We've got drama to get to, talk to you later Amu!" Utau smiled as her and Rima disappeared, I did the same heading to Music Theatre, also taught by the chorus teacher, Miss Rosenherry.

As I popped up inside the building, I was thankful for not being on the stage this time, I was in the middle Isle, I went down to the front and I sat to left of the isle. I turned right at the moment the witch entered the room, with a black haired and blood red eyed girl, plus dark brown haired and blue eyed twins, her clones who followed her around everywhere at school. They walked to the front sitting across the isle from me where she sat in fifth period, as everyone was seated behind us in the rows as Miss Rosenherry made her was to center stage. "Hello and Welcome! This is Musical Theatre, I am your teacher, some of you have already had me earlier for chorus, for those who don't know me, I am Ms. Rosenherry." She smiled as everyone sat still and listened, there had to be about eighty to ninety kids in this class.

"Today, is just the first day, but I am giving you each a ballot, it has three Major Musicals and Plays that you can choose from, next to the name of the title put a check by which two you think we should do, please, do make sure to choose a Musical and a Play." she said as we all received a piece of paper. The musicals were _Into the Woods_, _Grease, _and _Phantom of the Opera_, the plays were hard to choose from _Romeo and Juliet, The Crucible_ to _A Doll's House_, I chose the only two I knew and were my favorites of all time, _Phantom of the Opera_ and _Romeo and Juliet, _I didn't know the others and quite frankly didn't care to.

Once all of the ballot slips were collected into a bowl Ms. Rosenherry used to collected them in, she used a spell that counted them, "Alright, were are doing Phantom as the Musical and Romeo and Juliet as the play, next Monday I will start auditions for supporting characters, meaning the ones with the least amount of lines, today I need fifteen boys and girls up on stage." she said explaining further what she was doing as the volunteers came on the stage. "You thirty will be Backstage," she said this as a girl put her head down, "I wanted to audition for a lead role." she moped as Ms. Rosenherry looked out into the audience, "I need five more two boys and three girls." she looked around to see three hands raised, pointing the five out, the came up on stage. Turning to the thirty-five students on stage she started talking to them and assigning them to different sections of backstage work, she had finally finished speaking they went down stage and sat in there seats.

"There are thirteen main characters, and I need twenty extras on stage during the show to make it look more alive, for those of you who don't make it on stage, your jobs will be ticket selling, advertisement, and play pamphlets. Also if you are backstage, you are not allowed to audition for a part in the play." she explained as everyone listened, "Who will be my fourteen dancing choir girls?" she asked as she looked to see about sixteen average skinny girls raised hands. "I'll take all you, sorry ladies, maybe something else." Class went on the rest of the period as she kept choosing people for different things, handing out paperwork to everyone as I put it away the bell rang, "Please! Do not forget we will be working on this project with the Drama Class!" she shouted as everyone walked out of the theatre.

I walked outside, everyone was just hanging around talking as some were flying, fighting, playing games, and so many other things, it was all so busy, Utau and Rima came up from behind me with Ikuto and Saaya right behind them. "Can you believe Ms. Tinder, she just up and says we're doing Phantom of the Opera and Romeo &amp; Juliet? We did the ballot and chose other things." I laughed as Rima caught this, "Music Theatre also votes and there is like almost a hundred students in there, I like both plays and think I'd make a great Christine and Juliet." I laughed as they were shocked. "You mean forty students against ninety?" Utau asked, I laughed nodded, "Yeah, well, anyway, how was you first day here at Seiyou Magic Academy?" Utau asked as I thought about it. "It had a lot of twists and turns, I like the freedom I get here, but I got to get home so I can get my mom to sign this paperwork, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Rima!" I smiled as I teleported myself to my house.

I knocked on the front door, my mom in her cleaning apron answered the door, I smiled as she hugged me, "Do you know how lonely this house is when you are gone?" I laughed as she smiled, "I start going crazy and clean!" she laughs as I do. Ami runs up to the door, "I made the bus driver wait on you for ten minutes!" she said panting in between words, "I'm sorry, I've been teleporting ever since lunch." I told her as mom shared a look with her and then looked at me. "What? I found one power! No big deal!" I laughed walking inside as they followed, mom shutting and locking the front door, "Did you meet anyone new?" My mom asked, "Ikuto, Utau, Saaya, Rima, Lola, Chichi, Lyon, Nagi, Kairi, Yaya, Takashi, and Kukai," I said as she nodded. "Wow, that's a lot of people, they seem nice." I laughed, "It was only my first day and I have an Enemy, Saaya hates me, mostly because I knocked her down and even though I tried to help her up, but she acted like no one could help her except her boyfriend and clones." I said rolling my eyes as she laughed a little. "She sounds like a very nice lady." There was a long moment of silence until all three of us busted into laughter, "You mean tramp." I laughed at Ami's words.

"Here is all the paperwork for school, I'm going to go take a shower and plan my clothes for the week, and then I'm gonna head to bed early tonight." I told her as she nodded, "It's due tomorrow so please do not forget." I told her as I headed up stairs. After doing all the things I said I'd do, I laid in bed looking to the sunset, I grabbed my phone turning on the alarms and turning my phone's sound up. It didn't take long after that and I was fast asleep, I was having a weird dream that seem almost real, I was on campus sitting in a class, but it didn't look like any of the classrooms I'd been in today. It was a large room with seven tables of four, I sat with my back to the wall and I could see the rest of the room, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai were sitting to the table with me as they were smiling and laughing. I stared to them blankly, they seemed unfazed by my non-interest, then they spoke, "Amu!" I snapped out of my trace I was in staring at a wall and looked to Ikuto who was sitting next to me.

"What?" I asked as he laughed, "You were telling us about how you and Utau beach trip went this summer." he told me as I thought, then my voice came without me even speaking, "So, We were sitting there and the life guard starts hitting on Utau, then me, and the whole time we couldn't stop laughing because he had a starfish shaped tan line while the rest of him was red as a tomato." I laughed as they did.

At that moment I was moved back, it was a day I remember like it was yesterday, I sat to the table in the courtyard next to the library, a blonde girl came up to me, "Hi, I'm Utau, I heard you just started here yesterday, I thought I might say hi and welcome you to our school." she smiled and started to walk away, but I stopped her. "Thanks, you're actually the first person to be nice enough to introduce them self, I'm Amu Hinamori, I'm a Freshman this year." I said as we shook hands, grabbing my hand she made me follow her, "Come on, I want you to meet my friends," she said as she brought me to Ikuto and the others, but Saaya was not included in the group. "Where is Saaya?" Utau asked, "She's hanging with her boyfriend and clones over there since the beginning of the year remember?" Rima rolled her eyes, Yaya was eating candy as Kairi tried consulting her about her huge candy consumption. Ikuto, now he and I, when my eyes met his, I just couldn't look away, it was like I'd been hit by cupid's arrow, "Hey, I'm Ikuto." he said as I snapped out of it, 'Oh no, I've been staring at him, don't be dorky, be cool Amu! Be cool!' I took a deep breath, "Hi, I'm Hinamori, I mean Amu," I face palmed as he chuckled at me. "Amu, that sounds like a nice name." he said to himself as I blushed, "I'm Lola and this is Chichi," I looked to them and smiled, Takashi tried putting his two sense in Lola whacked him in the face. "Shut up Takashi, no one needs you to say who you are." I laughed as she said that, he sulked holding his face in slight irritation, "Oh, I didn't hurt the great Takashi Yamisa, did I, baby?" she said babying him as she pinched his cheek. I laughed as I sat at the seat next to Utau where she motioned me to sit, in between her and Ikuto, on the other side of her was Rima, Kukai, Lola, Takashi, Yaya, Chichi, Lyon, Nagi, Kairi, and then back to Ikuto on my left. I mean the table was huge and able to hold about two more people if they wanted to, "It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Amu Hinamori, I just started here yesterday and this is the first time I left the Magic Dimension on my own to go to school." I smiled as they all stared at me, "You're from the Magic Dimension, that's so cool!" Yaya said as I laughed. "Yeah, I guess, but it's just like here on Earth except everyone uses magic." I said as they nodded. We talked until the bell that said lunch was over, I learned about Kairi wanting to be a Samurai, Yaya's addiction of candy, Rima's evil side, how girlie Utau really was, how cruel Saaya has been to them all, Nagi's love of dance, Takashi's huge ego and why Lola dislikes him so much, also how sweet Chichi is despite the fact she has a dark side, and Kukai's athletic complex.

The memory faded and I went through a tunnel of our memories, he would sneak up behind me scaring me, moments of flirting, jealousy, anger, laughter, and even though I watch the emotions I started to feel them and remember the moments little by little.

Although, I learned more about one person in particular, Ikuto, not only was he a jock, he wasn't one of those thick weight lifting champion football players, he was skinner. He didn't act the way you'd think a football player would, he could write poetry and recite it, he played violin, paints, but he did have a dark side. The way he gets rid of anger is exercising and using a punch bag, he's somewhat stubborn about talking to people about things, he always had a smile on around me. We'd have long walks around his back yard and talk about so many different things.

I looked one way as a memory came to mind, I had just walked away from the lunch table, it was about three months after he and I had become friends, been inseparable since. He stopped me, "Amu," he shouted as I turned toward him, he smiled as I did, "Yes." I laughed as he ran to me, "You seen, I've been thinking, I mean for a long time and I was wondering if you'd-" I grabbed his hand. "Yes," I said waiting for him to finish as I blushed. "Would you be my girlfriend?" he finally asked as I nodded and he leaned forward in the moment kissing me, I slowly melted in his arms like butter, being my first kiss, it was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced. As we moved away from each other, I blushed and smiled, "I would love to," I almost cried that day, I hugged him tightly as I never wanted to let go, but we had to get to class.

Another time had come to mind the day, the dreaded day that I now remember as it haunts my mind, Ikuto and I had been dating for about a year, and I looked around the room, I sat still in the chair placed in the middle of the room as a man standing and pacing around me, in a black outfit as he stared at me through the bangs of his long black hair. I snarled at him as he smirked with a chuckle, "You will never win Mitchell!" I said as I tried to get up, but he cuffed my hands to the chair, "Oh and who will stop me? No one knows where you are and no one can find you. Save your breath on spells, those cuffs are anti-magic, the attack will be used against you," he said as I glared at him, 'Ikuto, Ikuto! Can you hear me!' I shouted within my mind as the door behind me busted open and Ikuto walked in. "I believe you have my girlfriend." he smirked as I blushed smiling, "Ikuto!" I shouted as Mitchell grabbed my arm making the chair disappear and I fell at the his feet, Ikuto wasn't paying attention as Mitchell attacked. I whispered these words as everything around me changed, "I wish none of this had happened, I wish Ikuto and the other were okay and safe, I wish I forgot about them, Mitchell, everything that has happened until I'm ready to know, I wish to remember every memory without them in it." I shed a tear as I opened my eyes to my bedroom, I couldn't remember anything and mind was totally just blank, my mom walked into my room with a load of laundry and smiled, "Afternoon, how are you feeling Amu?" she asked as I smiled, "I'm good, thanks," I told her as I tried to smile.

I cried so hard from irritation, and funny enough my parents never asked me about what had happened that day, I don't really remember who Mitchell is, he doesn't really seem to matter that much. I woke up slightly in the middle of dreaming to find it was twenty minutes past midnight, I thought for a few moments staring at the ceiling, closing my eyes for a moment a pair of blood red eyes were glowing in the darkness of my eyelids. Shocked, I sat up quickly as I breathed heavily and looked around the room, it was empty other than furniture, there was no one there, but I could sense magical pressure. It had to of been my mom, dad, or sister. I put my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes as I turned a few time, going through a few more memories as I fell asleep, I let the darkness of night overtake my mind as I quickly fell deeper and deeper into sleep. The next time I wanted to wake up, was to see the morning light hitting my face through my white curtains covering the window of my balcony doors, I sighed as I woke up the next morning at dawn.

xxx

Callie: Well, how what that?

Amu: I remembered.

Utau: Do we know? Or will we know she knows about her forgetting?

Callie: That was very confusing.

Lola: Why did you drag me in here?

Takashi: I just wanted to, that's why. *laughs*

Ikuto: So what happens now?  
Callie: You'll find out just chill, please review! Thanks for the support! :D


	5. She Remembered

Callie: Helloo!-

Amu: Hush! Please!

Callie: Shut up! = P

Ikuto: You don't own us,

Callie: Thank you for reading and giving me reviews! Please enjoy!

Kukai: Yeah, enjoy this story!

Utau: Don't threaten them, go! Sorry readers! Enjoy! :)

xxx

I walked down the stairs in my school outfit, I decided on a black lace sleeveless dress with a white under layer, purple leather jacket and a pair of black lace up leather boots, I wore my hair down with a braid mixed in with all the curly strands. I was in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk and eating a strawberry toaster strudel, my sister came down in a pink long sleeved dress and a light wash denim vest that ended at her waist and brown lace up boots. "Mom making you wear it." I asked as she nodded, "Yeah, I wish she wouldn't though." I was about to say something as mom walked in the room. "Why, you look beautiful and I need you to be dressed up today, we have Open house at Amu's school Friday night, you don't have to wear it today, only unless you want." I laughed as Ami smiled, "Fine, I'll wear it." Our mom smiled as she held up a bag for me and Ami, "Lunch, do not eat it before." I grabbed mine as I snapped my finger making my bag appear on my shoulder opening it and putting in. I looked up smiled at them as I realized they were shocked, "When-" I laughed, "Yesterday, I'm teleporting to the bus, you ready Ami?" I asked as she nodded, "Just need to get my bag." I snapped my fingers handing her bag to her as I grabbed her hand I teleported us right outside the doors of the bus.

It was even worse when I had reached school, I still didn't know what kind of magic I have, but I didn't care, I could use magic, life was better with it, than without it. I walked up to Utau and the others, I looked to Ikuto and frowned, Saaya saw this and smirked, she kissed him and it stung like hell, I didn't let it show, "Glad to see your happy." I smiled, I knew Ikuto could see it was fake since he was utterly in shock. I walked to the girls with a slight sad look as I turn to Ikuto who had Saaya all over him, but was frowning to the ground as she smirked, "What's the matter? Don't let that bitch get you down." Lola said patting my back. I laughed, "I love how casual you are when you dislike someone, but what I can't fathom is how you and Takashi hate each other, yet you two put together make a perfect pair." I turned to her as I said this, "What-? I mean why are you asking such a question? You don't know me like that." I laughed, "But I know why you hate him. And I understand." I said as there was a moment of silence. "I'm heading to class, see you guys later." I said standing up and teleporting myself to class, I turned in my paperwork and sat in my seat in the back corner of the room.

Everyone files in, not long after class was starting and the teacher walked in, class after class had gone by and finally it was lunch, my folder of paperwork was halfway empty, I walked up to the sea of tables, school bags and people sitting. Utau motioned me to sit between her and Ikuto, while Saaya was sitting on the other side of him, I sat down and turned my back to them, "Hey, how've you been today? I mean earlier you acted strange." Utau said as I looked to her confused. "Me, acting strange, I've only known you for a day and a half." I said as she looked away with regret, "Yeah, a day is long enough to know how someone acts." she said, "No, it would be if you had already knew me." I said as it sunk in. "You remember don't you?" Ikuto asked as I felt stiff then weak at the words I would of thought would have been sweeter, but they came out harsh and bitter, with hate. I could understand, I had been selfish to think I could run away from my memories, I looked to see Utau had turned away from me as well for the others. I was the one who tried so hard to make myself forget them, I looked around to Saaya, who was smirking, then Ikuto who had looked down to the ground, I turned my head and stood from the table as I walked away, "I thought you would understand," I said turning to them my tears couldn't stay back, Utau saw this and frowned turning toward the others. I teleported myself to the library table I sat at the other day, I wanted to be left alone, I asked the librarian to bring me a history book, when I am frustrated or angry, or even sad, reading anything will make me feel better.

I read it from cover to cover in maybe a half an hour, it was a big book had a little under five hundred pages, had a lot of pictures and not a lot of words, I found some very interesting, the man, Mitchell, was in the book. He is the oldest living and most powerful Dark Magic User ever, he has been said to never been defeated, and he's never been captured by anyone. In the beginning, Humans and Magic Users lived together, but then a war began between them, the Humans were smart and had there own technology killing Magic Users, just like Magic Users used magic spells and other things to fight them. Both had killed plenty, but the Magic Council was not pleased, at that time we had an all powerful ruler named, Diminius, telling us that we were to return to the Magic Dimension and if any magic user stayed on Earth, they would not be allowed back into the Magic Dimension. Most of those who had stayed turned into dark mages and warlocks, Mitchell was the first, his attempts to break into the Magic Dimension are countless, but no one knows for certain if he is still alive, being three hundred thousand years since that time. I also found that Angelic Devils, Devils and Angel section, I wanted to find out more about what type of magic I have, but I thought I really should ask my parents about it, not try and figure it out for myself.

Lunch was over before I knew it and I headed to class, but not without checking out the history book, seventh period came too quickly and I didn't like how it started. Miss Rosenherry walked on stage, "Please welcome the Drama class, they will be helping us with the plays and also be part of producing them." she said clapping as I kept forward, I didn't feel like looking to who was walking in, but a boy came and sat next to me, his hair was dark brown and his eyes were ice blue. He smiled and held a hand to me, "I'm Kai Hisaki," he said with so much charm to make any girl swoon, but I wasn't just any girl, "Amu Hinamori, nice to meet you." I said smiling as I shook his hand. "So, Phantom of the Opera?" he said as I nodded, "Best musical ever, I love it." I said as he looked to me in shock, "I know, you're the first person I've heard to like it, not very many people like the musical." I laughed, "I'm going to try and audition for the lead." I told him as he nodded. We would have continued our conversation, but Ms. Rosenherry started talking again, "I hope all of you are able to get along and we have a lot to do for these plays." she said as we all listened, I looked around as I noticed on the other side of Saaya was Ikuto and Utau.

School was over before we knew it, Kai walked out with me as we talked, "So, you're following me why exactly are you following me?" I asked him as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, well, I thought you'd want to talk more." I gave him a look then sighed. "Sure, I mean, I guess, what would you want to talk to me about?" I asked as he looked around, "Well, I just heard of the wonderful Amu Hinamori's voice, and couldn't resist to find out for myself." he said as I was shocked. "Why would you think I'd sing for you?" I asked as he blushed, "Cause I saw you yesterday and I thought you looked like a girl from a dream I once had." I blushed, but something about him seemed familiar. I looked at him closely as a memory popped into my mind, Mitchell was standing in front of me and behind him was a boy that looked a lot like- it was, Kai. I back away slightly, I felt fear, but my face wasn't showing him this, he looked me in eyes, "What's wrong? You've gone pale. Almost like you've seen a ghost," he asked concerned, walking toward me as I fainted.

xxx

Callie: Duh, Duh, Dun!

Kukai: That's not good, and to top it all off she's without friends at this moment! What is she gonna do-?

Utau: Stop being a drama queen Kukai!

Amu: Well, thanks for making it easier on my part!

Ikuto: You're the one who made yourself forget us.

Amu: It was for-

Callie: No, don't tell them! Thanks for reading and review! :)


	6. Our Past

Callie: Ikuto and Amu's past...

Amu: We don't need to talk about this!?

Callie: Why cause you finally remember what happened?

Amu: *Blushes* YES!

Kukai: *sneezes*

Callie: Bless You! ^_^

Utau: Since when did you become a saint? .

Callie: Saint? I'm an Angel, what're you talking 'bout?

Utau: Whatever. She doesn't own us or the show, Enjoy!

xxx

Normal P.O.V.

Kai noticed Amu slipping to the ground as he grabbed her carrying her in his arms, Utau and Ikuto were walking towards their direction, Ikuto saw her, "What happened to her?" Utau asked as Kai frowned. "I don't know she just fell faint," he said as she looked to Amu, "We need to take her to the infirmary." Ikuto said, "No, I'm taking her home with us." Utau said as he frowned, "Take her home with us, unconscious, where is she gonna sleep?" he said a little angry as Utau glared at him. "In my room, you know she might have forced herself to forget about us, but that doesn't make feelings any less real, she's still human." Leaning Amu against her she teleported them to their house, Ikuto just stood there regretful of what he had said.

Amu's P. O. V.

As I woke up I looked around to find a dark room, the curtains were a tint of purple and I could faintly see the moonlight hitting the curtain, I lay there in the biggest bed I never knew existed, there was at least two feet from my feet and sides to the edge of the bed. I sat up to see someone laying in a pallet on the floor, it was Utau with her hair down, she was breathing lightly as I gently moved myself to get up to the opposite side of the bed, only to trip over Ikuto who was on the other side. I turned to see his eyes open as he turned to see me, I tried getting up, but he pulled me to him with my back to him, buried his nose into the crook of my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You have no idea how hard it has been to live without you, when I found out you didn't remember me, it killed me inside, Amu, I love you. Your strawberry scented hair and eyes like suns. I've missed your skin, your smile," he said as he moved a hand off my waist onto my arm as he stroked my arm down to my hand holding it with his, "I know all you weak spots," he leaned forward to my ear licking it and then bit down.

I suppressed a squeak, I bit my lip to keep from letting it out, all of a sudden I felt his hand let go of mine and I felt it slide onto my stomach, then lower and lower, "Ikuto. Stop." I breathed out loud enough that he snapped out of it before he reached the end of my night dress. I wasn't in my school outfit I was wearing earlier, Utau probably snapped me into the night gown; Ikuto had froze completely as felt him move away from me. Without moving, "Do you really love Saaya?" I asked as he was silent for a minute, "No, but-" I still didn't look at him, "When my memory came back, I didn't know exactly how to feel, until I saw you with her, I thought I could take it, I thought you would be happy to find I got my memory back, but then everyone turned from me. It was selfish, yes, but you remember what the reason for me wanting to forget was." I said as I sat up and turned to him as he turned to me, "Even though I forgot you, I never stopped loving you." I said through light tears sitting in front of him.

He didn't say anything, as he pulled me toward him as he then kissed me, arms around my waist, my arms around his neck, me being pulled to sit in his lap as we continued to kiss for what seemed like hours. I lay on his chest smiling afterwards, he frowned sitting up as I had to as well, "This is wrong, I mean yes I love you, but it wouldn't be right. What should I do about Saaya?" he asked as I frowned thinking about that factor. "I think we should play with her mind, act like we hate each other, I think, I don't know if my theory is correct, but she's trying to make me jealous." I said as he laughed, "She is, she doesn't like me, we don't even spend time outside of school together, I know she's cheating on me," he said as I was shocked.

"The only reason I agreed to go out with her was to shut her up and stop her constant begging," he said as I laughed, "She was always, all over me, begging and pleading for me to be her boyfriend." he smiled as I looked to him. "I remember you, so hot and spicy, the girl with an attitude and never let any boy come within ten feet of you." he said as I smiled, "And you were the boy who didn't know how to keep your hands to yourself, the one I called a 'Perverted Cat' 'cause of you constantly putting your hands on me." I said laughing as he smirked. "And the boy with too many smirks." I laughed as he did too, "Don't even get me started!" he said as we kept talking until night consumed us.

Morning came quick, I woke up leaned against his side and the side of the bed with a blanket covering us, I smiled as I pushed the blanket off, getting up, I headed to the bathroom door, or at least that's what I thought the door would lead to. I went into the bathroom stall, walking out I looked for the sink, but before finding it I saw another door, it was open, when I finally laid eyes on the sink I washed my hands and walked to the door. It was still dark with a little bit of sun coming through the windows past the curtains, with how much blue was in the room I could tell it was Ikuto's, I looked from the neatly made bed to the wooden floors, huge balcony window with a set of door behind the curtain, to the wall next to the door, where a wooden framed cork-board with pictures and notes tacked to it. I looked around the board, there were a few pictures of Ikuto and Utau when they were younger, some photos of him and his father, and his whole family.

There was a stand below the board, there was a picture sitting on it faced down, picking it up I turned it over to look at it, the picture was of me and Ikuto, he was smirking with his arm wrapped around my shoulder as I glared to him frowning. Ikuto had stole my phone out of my hand and snapped the picture, suddenly I felt arms around my waist and a chin on my shoulder as I also heard the door close, "May I ask why you're in my room?" he asked as I felt his breath on my neck, "Just looking around." I laughed awkwardly as he chuckled. "That old picture, it was back in the middle of eight grade year, you were so mad at me." he said continuing to laugh, I blushed as he smiled, I looked away walking to the window of his balcony, as he stood next to me looking out the window, it was a few moments before sunrise. I gasped at how beautiful it was, I'd never really watched the sunrise since I had first hung out with Ikuto, he was the one to show me the stuff that I was too busy to slow down and see. I smiled as he slid his hand in mine smiling he pulls me close to him and with no warring kisses me, he smirks pulling aways, while I am bright red, as he starts chuckling I glare at him, then slapping his arm as I laughed.

"Hey love birds hate to interrupt your bonding time, but reality is here to ruin it, school is in five minutes and there is no time to get a limo, so Ikuto we'll have to teleport." Utau said standing at his door as I looked to her, she smirked as I glared blushing. "Alright." I said about to follow her as she turned and walked back in the bathroom, but Ikuto grabbed my wrist and kissed me, pulling back I kissed him again before running off into Utau's room. I turned around smirking at him, he winked at me smirking, I blushed and then jumped as Utau closed the door, pulling me over to her bedside, "I need your opinion on my outfit." she told as she snapped the first one on. It was a mint green tank top that was long in the back and short in the front with gold trim on the neck and bottom rims of the fabric, white jeans, and gray vans, "I like this one, but what about some white sandals with gold accents, instead of the vans?" I asked as she looked to the shoes, snapping her fingers she changes into the sandals. "Cute, but I think I'll go with my red Cobra Starships' t-shirt, dark navy skinny jeans and red vans." I laughed, "If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you looked like a real devil." she joined in laughing with me before meeting Ikuto in the hallway and all teleporting to school.

xxx

Callie: Well that was a very, um, eventful morning...

Amu: You are the one who wrote it.

Ikuto: I liked it.

Utau: Of course you did!

Amu: I bet you liked busting in on us talking.

Kukai: Wait I'm lost! What happened?

Amu: Wait! No one still knows why I made myself forget about them!

Callie: *covers her mouth* They'll find out in the next chapter, besides you'll have to- *stopped*

Amu: *now covering Callie's mouth* You were about to reveal something important that hasn't happened yet!

Utau: And you stopped her why?

Amu: Just shush! Review, was it confusing? I'm sure she'd love to know!

Callie: I would! Thanks for reading all my lovely readers! :)


	7. Rid of the Pain

Callie: I'm sorry for the mess up! I usually catch it before I put the chapter out! ^_^

Amu: You really need to always go back and check! :P

Callie: I know that, now...

Kukai: Okay, well she doesn't own us and hope you enjoy this chapter now that you can read it!

Utau: Why does he always get to do the disclaimer? o

Callie: hehe.. Cause he beats everyone else to it!

xxx

Today had gone by so fast, Ikuto and I avoided smiling at each other, I kept away from him and Saaya all day, tried my best not to act like Utau was still my best friend, since I'd been shunned from the table for my lies, I was walking toward the bus to go home when Ikuto and Utau snatched me over to them.

"You wanna spend the afternoon?" Utau asked me as I smiled, "Whose idea was it?" I asked as Utau pointed to Ikuto, "I'll stay for a little bit, but my mom probably wants me home for dinner." I laughed as they nodded.

"Ikuto? Why is **_she_** with you guys?" I turned to see Saaya standing to the side of Ikuto, "She gets to come over? You don't ever ask me if I wanna come over." she complained as you could see Ikuto was getting really angry.

"Yes, I do ask you if you want to come over and all I get is a 'No, maybe tomorrow.' I gave up a while ago asking." he said as I looked to Utau, with a worried look, "Then I'll come over," Saaya said as I looked to him, but he was looking to her as she turned smirking at me.

"A-Alright." he stuttered as I looked over to Utau, then back at him walking away I stopped and turned to him, "Ikuto," I said as he looked to me as he seemed to snap out of the shock. "Amu, wait!-" I ran to the bus where my sister was waiting for me standing outside the bus.

"Ami!" I smiled hugging her, "Amu, how was your day?" I laughed, "Crazy, I guess." we took our seats on the bus as it moved through the portal into the Magic Dimension.

I walked with Ami to the house, it was silent as I thought about Ikuto, she could see I was upset about something, "What's the matter sis?" she asked as I looked to her snapping out of my thoughts, "It's nothing, sorry to worry you!" I said as I went ahead inside with her following behind me.

"Mama! Papa! We're home!" I said as I took my shoes off next to the door, mama came around the corner, "So, how where your first three days?" I looked to her, "A lot more weird than my first actually three days." I said as she looked to me shocked.

"When did your-?" I glared to her, "My memory come back, oh, just two nights ago, but it seems like didn't really want me to remember Ikuto and the others." I said as I sat down on the couch.

The phone rang as Ami went to go answer it, "Papa is still at the Magic Council meeting, so he shouldn't be home for another hour." she told us as mama sat next to me.

"I really don't know what to believe anymore, I don't really have any friends I can go to except Utau, Ikuto tells me he loves me and not Saaya, yet she's his girlfriend so he just lets her go to there house." I said as she frowned, "I'm sorry Amu," she said as I blacked out.

I was in the middle of a dark cloud as images of people I've seen before, but 'I can't remember there names, most of them are friends with Utau, who are they?' I thought as I floated to a light, my eyes opened and I shot up to find myself in bed.

"I really need to stop jolting up!" I muttered holding my forehead as I walked to the mirror, I brushed my hair back into a pony tail, I snapped on a white tank top that went to my thighs in the back with grayish teal leggings, and white vans.

I put on a little make up and walked down the stairs to see Ami and Mama sitting up to the bar in the kitchen, Ami was eating a bowl of cereal and Mama was drinking black coffee. I grabbed a pop tart and poured a glass of milk, "How'd you sleep?" I shrugged chewing up my food, "Okay I guess," I told her as I finished my breakfast, "I'm gonna head out early, I'll be home after school, I have something I want to talk to you and Papa about, Love you bye!" I smiled teleporting myself to the school.

"What happened last night?" I asked myself as I walked onto campus, Utau walked up to me from the same people I saw in my dream, "Hey, Rima and Yaya asked me to tell you if you wanted to come to their sleep-over you are welcome."

I looked to her confused, "Who's Rima and Yaya?"

xxx

Callie: Whoa! Well I guess she lost her memory again.

Amu: What are you talking about? My memory is just fine!

Utau: Really? Who's Ikuto?

*Amu points to Kukai as Utau face palms*

Kukai: Not even close!

*Amu frowns as Ikuto face palms as well*

Ikuto: Please review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Juggling The Truth

Callie: I wanna see how this goes..

Amu: You're the one writing? Don't you already know?

Callie: I don't plan your lives out! What makes you think I do that for this story?

*Amu and the others are in utter shock*

Callie: I don't own them, enjoy! ^_^

xxx

Utau stood there in utter shock, "What do you mean by who are they?" she asked, "I don't know who they are." I said as she looked confused, "You've been friends with them and me for almost six years now!" she told me.

I shrugged as I looked behind her to see a guy with a girl next to him, he looked slightly irritated as she smiled up at him, "They look happy." I smiled laughing as Utau looked to me.

"Do you know who they are?" I asked her as she looked double surprise, I was taken back by her anger, "What the hell Amu? I thought you said you had your memory back?" I looked to her confused.

"No, I'm sorry, you must be confused because I have perfect memory." I said sticking my nose up, "What the hell is wrong with you? How do not remember all of them, but you remember me?" she asked as I looked down, "I don't really know. Wait, the last thing I remember was my mother and I talking and then suddenly I blacked out." I said as she frowned.

"Your mother, took your memory." Utau stated hitting her face with her palm, I teleported myself home right at that very moment. I stepped up to the door, I felt there was something not right so I teleported myself inside, my mother was sitting at the dinning room table looking through a catalog, without looking up, "You're home early."

I glared at her, "I have no time for games, I want my memory back, you made me forget everyone, it's bad enough the first time was my fault, I do not need my mother or anyone else taking my memory." I told her as she looked to me, "You want it back? Tell me what magic type you hold?"

"I-I don't know.. I was never told." I said as I looked to her, "You're my mother shouldn't you know what my magic type is?" I asked as she looked to her catalog, "We never did tell you." she looked to me as she closed her catalog and pushed it away. Motioning me to sit next to her at the table, I sat down ready to listen, "You're not like the other typical mages and warlocks, nor are you an Angel or a Devil, you are much stronger, magically and physically." she told me as she looked me in the eye.

"What- What am I then?" I asked as she looked to me as she used her magic to show a hologram, showing the four element symbols, "All Angels and Devils can control all four of the main elements, but some can use one or two of any of the 10 special elements such as Acid, Spirit, Weather, Ice, Light, Shadow, Electricity, Pure Energy, and Nature." She showed me ten more different element symbols that have two dotted circle around the outside, compared to those of the four main elements, which only have one.

"Then after that there are hundreds of different types of rare magic, but with the four main and ten special elements there are spells that not all Magic Users can use, even if they use that magic." She said showing some of the symbols for these magic spells, "These are called the forbidden spells, there are strong and weak ones, but all of them can cause destruction." she told me showing me different symbols, "Never use this magic. Promise me." I nodded.

"Your magic type, spoke of as the ultra rare power, you are one out five, you are the last of the five, being born in the Magic Dimension means you are even more rare than the rest. Amu, when your grandmother, my Mama, passed away, you were born and given the power of an Demonic Angel." I looked to her shocked.

"I need to have my memory back now." I said as she waved her hand over my forehead, "_Don't let anyone know of you magic._" I blacked out, "Hinamori-san! Hinamori-san! Hinamori-san! Wake up this instant!" I heard Professor Ivory calling my name in his usually strict tone I sat up in a desk. "What? How long have I been here?" I asked as he looked to me confused the rest of the class was empty.

"You just walked in here looking tired and sat down falling asleep, school hasn't started yet." he told me as I pulled out my phone to see the time, it was only twenty till eight. I sighed, "I'll be back in fifteen; Sorry Professor Ivory!" I said leaving my stuff in his room and teleported myself down to the courtyard, I went straight towards to Utau and the other, "Hey." I said as they all turned to me.

"What do you want?" Rima asked coldly, "I wanted to apologize to you guys for making myself forget about you, the circumstances for me doing what I did was really for your protection, I thought if I didn't know you, he wouldn't come after you all as well, he would leave you alone, but since you still remember me and obviously care about me, the memory spell I used didn't work on you." I sighed as they listened, but still didn't seem to care.

"I realized I can't defeat Mitchell, if I don't have you guys by my side." I said as they looked to each other in shocked, "Mitchell? Amu, I thought he was dead?" Kukai said as I looked to him and slightly smiled, "Well if that's the case were fine, but I read the _Magical History of Earth and The Magical Dimension_; and it said that Dark Mages are immortal, they do not die from natural causes, but they can be killed by anything else." I told them as they started chattering.

I looked around the group, Ikuto and Saaya weren't there, I looked to Utau, "Where is Ikuto and Saaya?" I asked as she looked to me shrugging, Ikuto walked up to the table between me and Utau. "Ikuto-" I started, but he stopped me, "Why are you in my seat? Move." I got up as Saaya nudged into me as she glared at me, I glared back, I noticed how different he was, "Ikuto doesn't like you anymore, he told me to tell you that he loves me, his girlfriend." she smirked as I held back the tears and began laughing.

"Yeah right!" I said as she was in shock, turned to anger, "What's so funny?" she asked as I smirked tears threatening to escape my eyes, "I wouldn't believe you even for a second." I said as Ikuto stood up, "And what if I confirmed what she said to be true?" I looked to him in shock.

"What? No- That can't be true!- I don't care what you say!" I said as he laughed, "Me, love you?" he continued to laugh, "This isn't a fairytale, don't think you can get your little happy ending, you're just a mage nowhere near strong enough." I laughed through tears, "I may not be as strong, but at least I have a heart, and at least people like me!" I said as I walked away, "Nobody walks away from me!" she said as I laughed wiping my tears away, "I just did." I waved my hand over my shoulder.

It was the first class of the day, I came in and sat down in my usual spot, Professor Ivory just sat at his desk, all of a sudden a box of tissues appeared next to me, I looked up through teary eyes at the boy in front of me. "Kai?" I asked as he smiled, "I'm sorry for bothering you, I just thought you could use somebody here with you." I laughed, "The last thing I need is someone like you." I said as he frowned, "You remember me, don't you?" I nodded frowning as well.

"I'm really sorry Amu, I know it probably doesn't matter what I say, I know you probably hate me just as much as Mitchell." he looked away as I noticed how apologetic he looked, "I would love to believe that, but I really don't know what to believe anymore." I told him as I put my head down with my eyes looking to the dip in the desk where a pencil sits.

'My parents, my friends, the guy I thought loved me and now you, I don't know who to believe, it's all so confusing and I don't know what is true and what is false..' I trailed off in thought as the bell rung for everyone to come to class, I lifted my head to see Kai was gone and Professor Ivory in the doorway holding the door open.

I sat up as Saaya walked in with Ikuto, holding his shoulder as he looked up from her rolling his eyes, I glared at him, he looked surprised, but I ignored him. Utau sat in front of me, Rima next to me with Yaya in front of her, Lola and Chichi sat on the other side of me and Utau, "But why? I thought you guys hated me?" I asked as they smiled at me, "We never hated you, we were just a little mad to find that you had forgotten about us." Rima explained.

"Yeah, your too good of a friend to hate!" Yaya smiled as Chichi and Utau nodded, "Besides, if we really hated you we wouldn't have even talk to you to begin with." Lola said with her usual glare, Nagihiko, Takashi, Lyon, Kairi and Kukai sat in the front row of desks, leaving Saaya in the front left corner of the classroom with Ikuto behind her. He looked to me as Saaya pointed his face towards her whispering in his ear as she glared at me, "It must suck for her, the only way she can get a boyfriend is by controlling them." Lola whispered in my ear causing me to jump, "Ahh!" I shouted as everyone looked to me, "Hinamori-san, are you okay?" Professor Ivory asked me as he walked into the classroom, I nodded as he smiled, "We have a student transferring into this class," I looked to the door as the person walked in, "Kai Hisaki." I just stared in shock then sulked as he grinned to the class.

I crossed my arms and looked away from him as he walked to sit in the desk next to Rima in the back of the class, "Hey Amu," he smiled waving as I glared at him. "Alright then," he said sitting down as I noticed Rima began glaring at him along with Lola, but he ignored it and just sat there, I smiled to myself as Lola just turned and glared at the wall before noticing Takashi looking at her, "What are you staring at perv?" she said as he just turned sulking with Lyon patting his back.

I paid close attention to Professor Ivory, he was explaining the different levels in magic, "In the Magic Power Level Pyramid there are a few different layers, they are humans or Mortals, Mages and Warlocks, Angels and Devils, on the very top is Demonic Angels, there are only five in existence, four being here on Earth and only one in the Magic Dimension, they say that the last one to be born in the Magic Dimension had past away a little over sixteen years ago. That would mean when she died that the next one was born."

I looked in horror as the words were spoken, 'Happy to finally know the truth of your grandmother's death, you were the reason she had to die,' I started to gather tears in my eyes, "No!" I shouted standing up suddenly as everyone looked to me. 'Yes, she had to die for the next, you are the reason my mother is dead.' I glared at the ground clenching my fists, 'Why are you blaming me for what I was destined to be...' I thought as I supported myself against the desk with my hands as more tears escaped, "It isn't my fault!" I shouted, finally sitting down crossing my arms as I cried.

Utau's P.O.V.

I watched my friend as she sobbed into her sleeves, "Amu!" I said as she looked up to me from her head laying on the table, tears strolled down her cheeks as she breathed heavily, she looked to everyone around the room, 'Stop looking at me, please.' I heard her cry. 'Amu..' I thought as she sobbed heavy, "Professor Ivory!" I raised my hand, "Yes?" he asked, "May I take Amu to the bathroom?" I asked as he nodded slightly frowning. Lola and Rima helped me get her out of her chair and Yaya and Chichi got the door, but before we could make it out the door Kai grabbed her from us, "I'll take her to the infirmary," he said as I saw Ikuto glaring at him holding Amu to his chest, I noticed something on his wrist as his sleeve was pushed up some. Kai had teleported to the infirmary, I walked to Ikuto's desk as I put my hand out to him, "Give me your hand." I told him as Saaya glared at me, "He doesn't have to do anything." she told me. I simply laughed at her, "I'm his sister, when he marries you then you have the right to say that, give me your hand! Now Ikuto!" I said as he put his hand in mine, pulling his sleeve up I found a charm bracelet with a red gem in a metal piece. "What the hell?" I pulled it off of his wrist as he looked to me and blinked, "Give me that Utau." Professor Ivory told me as I handed to him. "This is a forbidden stone, it can cause anyone to be controlled by the person who gives it to them." he told us, "Saaya's the one who gave it to me." Ikuto said as I glared to her, "How dare you control my brother? You're such a tramp!" I said in disgust as she glared at me.

"So? Why should Amu get the happy ever after? She doesn't deserve it, she hasn't suffered." I glared at her, "Shut it, you're the reason she's broken hearted, making her believe Ikuto doesn't love her," he looked to me in shock. "She must hate me." he said sadly as Saaya looked down, "Finally realizing something, maybe we were wrong, maybe you do have a heart." I said as she frowned. "I'm sending the principal a notice and your father will be notified." Saaya's eyes shot up, "Please Professor Ivory, anything but that!" she said as he sighed, "Fine, but this is the last warning! After this I will have no choice but to call him." he said as we all to our seats, he continued teaching us about the pyramid.

xxx

Callie: I love this Chapter! There is so much action!

Amu: To much sadness in one chapter!

*Callie glares at her*

Kukai: Where did this Kai character come from all of a sudden?

Ikuto: Yeah! Why did he get to take my Amu to the infirmary?

Amu: Hey, he's a friend and besides since when am I yours?

*Amu glares to Ikuto as he smirks*

Callie: Okay, well I hope you enjoyed! Review please and Thank You!


	9. Daydreaming

Callie: Well I already am starting to write this, but I waited a week or so just to build up excitement!

Amu: The only thing that is building up is the complaint box...

Callie: What- Why?

Amu: Ikuto's complaints of course, just read this one.

Callie: 'Me + Amu or I won't return to the story.' He can't-

Ikuto: Yes, I will! *pouts*

Callie: Not yet! Geez! Enjoy! (*-*)

(Amu's P.O.V.)

xxx

"My head hurts," I grumbled as I sat up slightly, Kai sat in the chair next to me, his eyes were closed as I could see him breathing lightly as his head was tilted on his shoulder. 'He looks kind of cute.' I laughed quietly as I heard him shift and I saw him standing leaning over in front of me, "Were you watching me sleep?" he chuckled as I pouted, "Who would want to look at you?" I muttered turning away from him as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Amu, I-" he started as people walked through the doors, he stood up as Ikuto and Utau walked in, "Hope we weren't interrupting anything." Ikuto said glaring at Kai, I sat up as they all three looked to me, "What are you guys looking at?" I asked as I looked to Utau who pointed down to my chest, it was in a bra, but on display for all to see. I was bright red from my forehead to the edges of my shoulders as I covered myself, "Why am I in a bra and underwear?" I asked as I could see Ikuto and Kai were slightly pink.

"You told the nurse one time when you had woke up slightly that you were too warm so you asked her to help you remove your clothes." Kai told and half of me said not to believe him and the other half said at least I'm wearing some form of clothing.

My nurse walked into the room, she was looking at some papers as she noticed Utau, Kai, and Ikuto, "All guests must exit the room at this moment when personal information is being discussed," she said as they all left the room. The woman turned to me as she pulled the extra flesh off of her face to show she wasn't a woman, she was a he, "You are Amu Hinamori correct?" he asked as I nodded. "I am Aleck Deseverest, I am the head of the Magic Council, just above your father." He told me, he wasn't very much older than my dad, I snapped myself dressed before sliding off of the bed, "What is your business here on Earth?" I asked as he laughed, "I was going through your family file and noticed you hadn't a magic type," I nodded as he smiled.

"Well, I don't know, my mother or father should be able to help you with that. I have school to deal with right now, if you will just leave me... Mr. Aleck?" I asked turning around to see he disappeared, I opened the door to only Utau standing in the hall. "Where'd they go?" I asked her as she glared in the direction as she pointed, "Fighting, over you." she said as I laughed, "Hey Guys! Ikuto, Kai!" I shouted as they peered around the corner to see me, and came stand next to us in the hallway.

"Hey Utau, What class period is it right now?" I asked as she looked to her bell schedule, "Fourth just started." she said as I nodded, "Lets all head to our fourth period class. I'll see you guys at lunch." I told them as Ikuto and Kai followed me. "Hey Amu," they said in unison, "Who would you pick between us, me right?" Ikuto asked as I stopped and glared at them, "Neither." I told them and teleported myself to class.

It was lunch as I walked up to the table I found the only place for me to sit was between Ikuto and Kai, Saaya wasn't even at the table, Utau looked to me apologetically, "They got here first." Utau explained as I glared at them. "Did I ever mention persistence irritates me." I said looked toward Utau, "Can you at least us why you won't pick even one of us?" Kai asked as I sighed, "For you it would be the fact that I don't know you that well and I don't trust people I barely know." I told him.

As I turned to Ikuto, "As for you, wasn't it enough to be told by Saaya that you don't even like me?" I said as he looked to me slightly angry, "And who was the one to tell you that?" he asked, "Saaya, why-" I asked him as he cut me off, "Yeah, that's right, Saaya, so why would you believe her?" he said looking me straight in the eye. "Ikuto was being controlled by Saaya this whole time." Lola told me, as I remembered her words, _'It must suck for her, the only way she can get a boyfriend is by controlling them.' _I looked to her. "You told me in class earlier about that, when you scared me." I said as I glared at her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare poor little Amu." she said in a baby tone as I glared harder at her.

"It doesn't make anything right between us," I told him as he looked to me, "I'm sorry." I said as I walked away from the table and teleported myself to the library. I sat a table staring out the entrance way, I pulled out the history book, I flipped through the pages as I reached a chapter about Demonic Angels, I began reading it, but sadly kept spacing out after reading five or six sentences.

I would stare off and daydream about certain moments, but then it goes to that nightmare I've been having, 'Once Amu's power belongs to me I will be able to take over the Magical Dimension." I could hear Mitchell's voice as I feel myself restrained to a chair, I move or struggle slightly as I hear guns click to being able to shoot me down.

"Now you wouldn't want one of these to shoot you," I glared at him as he smirked at me, "Magic guns are illegal, I wouldn't expect you to follow the rules anyway." I said as he laughed, I heard a voice behind me, "The machine's ready!" Mitchell smirked to me. "It's time for me to become the most powerful dark warlock." he chanted as loud footsteps could be heard, like someone running, then they squeaked to a halt, "Where is she?" I heard Ikuto's voice, "Why, what ever could you mean Ikuto?" Mitchell asked him. "I know she's here, Mitchell, give her to me!" he said as Mitchell laughed, "Ikuto!" I said turning his way, it was the moment right before I made the wish to forget them all, I turned right as Mitchell pulled me making the chair disappear as Ikuto was shot by a magic gun.' That's how it always ends and it terrifies me to think that could happen.

I was still staring at the door as a tear escaped my eye as it hit the page, all of a sudden a spell circle appeared, and showed a hologram, it looked like my grandmother, she smiled as she spoke. "Amu, I know it is difficult now, but as time goes on, everything will work out for the better." she smiled, before she disappeared, "I promise." I smiled as I closed the book placing it inside my bag and sat waiting for the bell, when it rang I teleported to class.

I walked down the middle Isle as I looked own way to see Saaya and her clones, then looking the other way I saw Ikuto and the others all sitting together, I frowned, but walked to sit on the other side of Utau. Ikuto tried speaking to me as he met my upset gaze, "Okay class, Mr. Fiddler is here today, so together he and I will be going through the rest of our students." Ms. Rosenherry smiled as she stood front center stage with a man that might be slightly taller than Ikuto with brown hair and gray eyes.

"First up is, Ikuto Tsukiyomi for, Ms. Rosenherry's class?" Mr. Fiddler said questioning as I watched him walk past me to the stairs and up on stage to the band teacher who was now sitting next to Ms. Rosenherry at a table stage left, "I'll be singing and also playing the violin, so it's okay Mr. Fiddler, I'm not quitting band." he smirked as neither of the teachers looked amused.

"I'll be singing All of Me by John Legend," he said as he smiled and winked at me, I rolled my eyes as he kept looking to me as he sang, he was a really good tenor. _'What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out, You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down! What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride, And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright, My head's under water, But I'm breathing fine, You're crazy and I'm out of my mind, 'Cause all of me, Loves all of you, Love your curves and all your edges all your perfect imperfections give your all to me I'll give my all to you, You're my end and my beginning even when I lose I'm winning, 'cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you.' **_(www. /watch?v=v7iaDFiJToE This is somewhat I'd imagine this to sound like.. ^_^ (in the story he does sing the whole song I just didn't want to take up words by putting all of the lyrics up there.))

I looked to him through tears as he came down and sat next to me, I slowly turned to him as I let him see my tears, "Just like I said, I'll never stop loving you." I said fully turning to him with a smile, brushing my hand over his cheek brushing his hair back as he smiled back, "I've already given you my all." he smiled as I laughed. "I'm sorry Ikuto, but I can't." I frowned as he did, "But why?" he looked to me confused, "I just can't. I'm sorry Ikuto." I told him before running out the back door in tears.

xxx

Callie: AWE! (*o*)

Ikuto: We aren't together though! *pouts*

Callie: Shush! Please review! I hope you liked this chapter!

Amu: Everyone loves a good kill in a nightmare of their favorite character. Then the last two paragraphs make it all better, right?

*Amu shakes her head no as Callie glares at her*

Callie: You can shush too!


	10. Finally Not Together

Callie: Sadness, *tears in her eyes*

Utau: What's so sad?

Callie: Nothing, just go away. *she was now angry*

Ikuto: Bipolar much?

Rima: And your still conceited much?

Kukai: Enjo- *cut off by a hand*

Utau: Enjoy the story! She doesn't own us! ^_^

Kukai: *moving her hand* What was that about?

Utau: *Blushes* You always get to do the disclaimer!

*They continue bickering back and forth*

Callie: Please Enjoy! :)

xxx

The rest of the day had flown by, school was now I was now walking toward the bus looking to Ami who was standing at the doors to the bus, "Amu!" Ikuto ran up behind me as I turned around to see him. He collided into me, causing me to fall with my back to the ground and him on top of me, he helped me up, "What the hell, Ikuto!" I said rubbing the back of my head, "I'm sorry," he smiled as I blushed and looked down away from him. "What did you want?" I asked as he frowned, "I just wanted to know why." he said standing in front of me as I turned to Ami, then back to him, I grabbed the collar of his t-shirt as I pulled him in for a kiss.

As I pulled back, he slowly opened his eyes to find me staring him back in the eyes, "I don't want to see you get hurt." I said looking down, "I'm sorry." I puffed out with a breath as tears came after. "I'm so sorry Ikuto.." I trailed off as I walked away leaving him to watch me as I walked away, I sat down on the bus and looked out the window just as he looked up to me, as I turned away.

Ami walked beside me silently to the house, she stopped me as I was halfway up the stairs, "Mom said she's out shopping, is there anything you want her to buy?" she asked as I looked to her, "No, I'm fine." I told her as I continued in pursuit for my bedroom.

I pulled out my pink robe with a strawberry on left side, blue kitten t-shirt and black shorts, turning on the water I began to fill my spa tub with warm water, I pinned my hair up and wrapped a towel band on my forehead pushing back my excess hair. Turning back to the tub, I stopped the water after feeling it was hot enough, walking to the sink I scrubbed, then my face with a cleanser and brushed my teeth, I squirted my favorite strawberry bubble bath liquid and turned off the water.

I stripped of my clothes from school, putting them in my dirty clothes hamper, I slipped into the bath as I leaned back against the side, I already felt ten times better. After about half an hour, I decided to get out, I got into the shower to do a quick wash of my hair and shaved my legs, I dried off, getting dress in a tight navy blue t-shirt and black shorts then pulled on the robe. I continued drying my hair as I walked to the bathroom door, placing my towel on the hook along with my robe, walking into my bedroom I put my hair up in a pony tail before grabbing my phone and laying down on my bed.

Pulling up my pictures I realized there were more than I remembered, I came up to the one of me and Ikuto that he had taken of us that day, photos of me with either Utau or one of the others. As I went through it more, there were pictures of me when I was little with Souko and Aruto, "What exactly am I not getting that people won't tell me?" I asked myself as I laid back on my bed in frustration.

Sitting up, I used a spell that would make a tv appear in my room made up of hologram magic that put the news channel up for here in the Magic Dimension. 'Today we have been informed that...' I swiped my hand over, turning it off and making it disappear, as a knock came from my door as my mother walked in, I turned away from her as she looked irritated. "Come to blame me some more?" I asked her as she was taken back the words, "I don't even know what you're saying." I glared at her, "Yeah you do, you were the one talking in the back of my mind about how it's my fault that grandma died." I said angrily as she looked confused, "I would never blame you for something like that!" she smiled as I just looked away.

"I'm sorry, Amu." she told me as I looked to her, "I love you, and I hope you still love me." she said as I looked down to our toes, "I can't really trust anyone right now, but I don't hate you mom." I told her as I stood up snapping my navy blue converse on, I put my phone and laptop, into a bag, I grabbed the charger cords putting them in the bag, and also took my pillow off of my bed.

"I'm going to spend tonight, tomorrow, and Saturday night at Ikuto and Utau's, I'll be home on Sunday, bye mom." I said walking out of bedroom, I walked down the long hallway to Ami's bedroom, "Ami!" I knocked on the door, as she opened it I smiled, "If you need me, just yell for me and I'll come back for you, alright?" I said as she nodded. "I love you little sis, I'll be back on Sunday." I smiled teleporting myself to the Tsukiyomi household, I knocked on the door and rung the door bell, waiting there I adjusted my bag onto my shoulder.

Ikuto opened the door, looking at me in surprise, he then looked away, "Utau, you have a guest." he yelled as he looked back to me, noticing my shirt, "Nice shirt." he smirked as I laughed, "I'm surprised it still fits even after all these years." I glared at him. "Why wouldn't it fit?" I asked as he chuckled, "Your all pudgy," I glared scoffing at him, "I am **not** fat!" I said as Utau showed up at the door, looking to see me angry she pulled me upstairs as I turned to him as I noticed he was smiling.

Utau and I finally made it to her bedroom as she was breathing deeply as I laughed, "I'm glad you helped me out of there." I smiled as she laughed, "Of course, you were getting mad, but he was only playing with you." she told me as I fell back on her bed. She laid next to me as I looked to her ceiling, "Is it okay if I stay here until Sunday?" I asked her as she looked to me, "Sure, I'll have to ask my parents though, but I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Utau told me as I nodded, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom, I'll be back." I told her walking into the bathroom that connected their rooms. I looked to Ikuto's door, which was closed as I stood there, I don't know what exactly I was waiting for, but I turned and went to use the bathroom, then came around the two big shower stalls to the countertop that held two sinks with a toothbrush holder in between as there was soap for each sink, as well for a medicine cabinets, I washed my hands throughly and dried them as I was about to walked back into her room, I turned to see Ikuto standing at his doorway.

I looked away to open the door as I felt him right beside me, "Ikuto." I turned to see him get shot like in my nightmare, closing my eyes I shook my head and looked to him again and he was fine, "What's wrong Amu?" he asked me concerned, "Nothing, I'm fine." I said as he made an irritated noise, "Why are you trying to shut me out of your life?" he asked as I frowned. "I'm not!" I said as he looked to me, "Then why are you pushing me away? I'm here for you." I looked down, "I don't know, maybe I'm not-" I started as he finished, "Not in love with me?" I looked up to him with a frown as I tired my hardest to fight back the tears.

"I'm done too, why should I even try if you don't even love me like I thought." he said coldly as I was barely keeping myself up, I was literally trembling, he had already walked into his room and as he slammed the door shut, I had fell to my knees as the tears fell, I sat myself up against the bathroom wall.

I stayed there for a good ten minutes before getting up, as I was about to leave he walked in the other door, "Come to kill me even more, too bad I'm already fully dead inside, and it's my fault." I said raspy holding back more tears as I looked to him with my drooping eyes, tear stained face, red cheeks and a frown, I breathed in with a sudden gasp. He just looked at me and continued with what he was doing as I opened and closed Utau's door, she looked to me as I leaned against the door, getting up she helped me onto her bed and laid next to me.

"I'm guessing you heard the whole thing?" I asked her as she nodded, "I do love him still, but I don't want to see him get hurt again." I told her as she looked to me confused, "What do you mean 'again'?" I looked to her, "I keep having this nightmare where Ikuto gets shot with one of those Magic Guns that are used by human hunters to steal the magic from a Magic User." I told her as she looked shocked as I just looked down.

"Oh, well, our parents won't be home for another two hours, I'll call my dad real quick to ask him if you can spend the night until Sunday." she said getting off the bed as I did, watching her walking out into the hall as I heard her voice disappear down the hallway, I stood there at the end of her bed, the door to the bathroom opened, "What do you want?" I asked not even turning to him.

"I was wondering where Utau was," he said as I just looked down, "You sure don't look happy for someone who got what they wanted." he said as I just looked up, I didn't hear him as he made his way next to me standing at the end of her bed. I turned to him just as he pulled me in, kissing me, I tried stopping him as I tried gripping his shirt to pull him away, that didn't change the fact that the kiss didn't feel right, it didn't feel like Ikuto at all, I stomped on his foot and bit his lip. "What did you think? You could waltz in here and make me fall for you again." I glared at him as he did the same to me as he breathed heavily as I did the same.

He went back into his room leaving me there to wait for Utau to get back, I walked around to sit back down on her bed, two minutes later she walks back in her bedroom, "He said you can stay, you just need to stay away from Ikuto, with the way teenage hormones are." I laughed, she smiled, "I don't think that'll be an issue. Do you remember what all we have for school tomorrow?" I asked her, trying to change the topic, she nodded, "Why do you say that though?" she asked as I pulled out my computer, "I'm pretty sure your brother probably hates me." I told her as she shook her head, "He loves you way too much." I smiled, "Thanks to make it harder on me!" I laughed as we went through our classes.

Pulling up my class schedule on my computer, "Alright, don't we have that small quiz in Magical Beings 101 tomorrow?" I asked as she nodded, "And for Chorus- I mean Musical Theatre, she's doing auditions for the leads tomorrow or Monday?" I asked as she though for a second, "Monday." I nodded. "AP Potionology he's assigning new pairs and making us do a lab, Fighting Class we have to duel using only one element, in Element Control were doing duel battles as well, Summoning, what are we doing in there tomorrow?" I asked as she looked to me, "Just a basic let me get to know you quiz." I nodded as we laughed, "That's all teachers ask from any other year right, to write down on a piece of paper our life goals, our hopes, dreams, favorite things, and other stupid things we'd rather not tell anyone." I laughed as she explained it.

"Yeah, well, I'm ready for tomorrow to come and go." I laughed as she nodded, "I want it to be the weekend already!" she laughed as I laid down looking to the ceiling, "Maybe we can go to the beach with all the others?" I suggested as she nodded, "Definitely!" she smiled as I laughed, we review for our quizzes tomorrow before going to sleep.

xxx

Callie: She stomped on his foot! *o*

Amu: Yep, it's not hard, see?

*stomps on his foot as he cringes*

Ikuto: Wasn't once enough? Ow *rubs his foot*

Utau: Stop being such a baby.

Callie: *laughs* I hope you enjoyed this chapter and rest of my story so far!

Amu: It can't be over...

Callie: What?- No, I was just saying review please! Thank you Lovelies!


	11. Is Everything Really Okay?

Callie: Hello everyone, wonderful morning isn't it? :)

Amu: *glares* Just Wonderful...

Callie: Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

Utau: Ikuto tried kissing her again.

Callie: And that's bad why?

Amu: Cause I am suppose to **not **be acting as if I love him!

Utau: Touchy, Touchy!

Callie: *laughs* She is!

Utau: She doesn't own us, Enjoy the story!

xxx

I sat on the edge of the bed about to get up as I stared to Utau's closet in front of me as I scratched my head, I walked into their bathroom, seeing they were both at the two sinks, I looked at both of them. Ikuto was in just boxers brushing his teeth, then ran his fingers through his hair and then smirked at me as I realized I was subconsciously licking my lips, 'Amu get it together,' I snapped myself into a glare turning away from him. I noticed that Utau's hair was down, 'It's so straight and long' I smiled as I poofed up a hair brush and began brushing through my wavy pink hair, pulling a hair band off my wrist I tied my hair back in a ponytail. I smirked as I snapped my fingers dressing myself in a black and white stripped low v-cut cropped top with elbow length sleeves, high waisted shorts with a ripped hem around my thighs, a thin brown belt with a gold buckle and hot pink vans.

I walked into Utau's room and waited for her to come out so I could go brush my teeth, but Utau walked in with Ikuto as both of them were dressed and looked as if they were ready to leave, "Really?" I said as I walked into the bathroom. I snapped my fingers as my toothbrush and toothpaste appeared in my hand, I brushed my teeth and patted my face with water, then drying it before I walked into her bedroom.

"Can we go now?" Ikuto asked as I glared at him, "Yeah, sure, now that my teeth are clean." I said irritated, teleporting us to the school as Utau dragged me away with her to our first class as I tried to hit him.

I glared at the desk as she and the girls sat around me, "You are the one who ticked him off first." Utau stated as I groaned, "Yeah, I know, but I told you why!" I said as she rolled her eyes, "You should know he can take care of himself, he's not sixteen anymore." Utau told me, "Wait- Your trying to protect Ikuto by doing what? Saying you don't love him?" Lola asked as I glared harder at the desk.

"Amu! You should believe in him, he's not useless, he can pull more weight than you think." I sighed looking down as Lola kept on ranting, "Just telling you don't love him and making him pissed off is gonna get him dead quicker than you being in love with him, the enemy, especially yours' doesn't just let someone important to you out of their sight, just like you should let him out of yours!" She said as I looked to her in shock.

"No! How could I be so stupid?" I said as I grabbed my bag, running out of the classroom to see Ikuto standing on the other side of the hall, with Saaya. They were talking as she saw me she smirked as she leaned forward kissing him as I could see his hands around her waist, I felt like dying, just crawling in a whole and staying there. I just stood there glaring at her, but as the bell rung I went into the classroom taking my seat behind Utau as they walked in taking the same seats as yesterday, as the rest of the students walked in, although I noticed Kai wasn't here.

"Okay class, Today, I will not be giving you that quiz, instead we will watch a video on the history of this school, it wasn't my idea, the entire school is watching this video." he told us as he turned off the lights and pulling down the screen for the projector. As it begun, Utau had laid her head on her arms as I paid attention with the rest of the class, '...Back when this school was brand new and had just opened up there were no magic users, this was your average human school, when the Magic Dimension was finally deciding to let Magic Users live on Earth again, a Mage by the name of Hikari, wife of Kaito Santo wanted a place for her child, Faith, who was already ten years old, to go to school.'

The girl looked like my grandmother, 'But little did Faith know she was the first Demonic Angel to be born in a hundred years.' The video continued on to show kids walking onto school campus. 'These everyday mortal teens didn't know that their boarding school was about to be shut down to become Seiyou Magic Academy.'

'The school was shut down after just five years of students coming in and leaving, soon after they begun preparation for the student to come that fall. Installing an illusional barrier that made everyone on the outside believe that it was an abandoned school, only magic users could get through the magical barrier and see past the illusional one as well.'

It showed the outside of the school, looking at it from a mortal perspective, 'Then making an intricate tunnel system for the infirmary to be safely hidden and for evacuation, in case the school faces some kind of threat that can get through the magic protection shield, that locks out mortals and anyone who tries attacking the school.' the voice explained showing a diagram of the underground tunnels of the school.

I noticed there was a square under the library but there wasn't just a tunnel, it went on to talk more on the schools history about how the magic council and Faith's mom, Hikari, made all of this possible, but then it went on to just sixteen years ago.

'Sixteen years ago, Faith born 1943, died 1997, as did her legend, her daughter Midori Rogenku, born 1970, married to Tsumugu Hinamori for six years gave birth to their first child.' I was that child, 'I hope they don't talk about me on this film!' I thought as I went back to paying attention.

'They were two of the most well known students for their power and their kindness, Midori was an Angel and Tsumugu was a Devil, both from the Magic Dimension, back then that type of pair was frowned upon, that is until they made everyone see it wasn't about who you are, you can love who you want to love.' I sighed in irritation, as it went on towards the fights.

'There were many people that created conflicts within the school, but the was one in particular, the 'Jagged Horn Fight of 1988' It was the event that made the power couple the talk of the school and legendary heroes. They faced one of the worst enemies that ever showed his face, he was known for his dark magic and evil nature, Mitchell, being the immortal Dark Warlock, he was a tough guy that got a bit cocky at times.' It showed my parents as teens smiling in the school paper.

'They had defeated him, or so they thought, there is no evidence of his death, nor does anyone know if he's out there somewhere, plotting something that no one would be able to expect.' he said as it moved to another topic.

'Sixteen years ago, we had gotten word of the first Demonic Angel had been discovered on Earth, there were two more on Earth, born one and two years before, as well for one still unknown from the Magic Dimension.' I paid attention to this part, 'So no one knows.' I laughed to myself as it went on to say one more last thing.

'Just two years ago was the last time anyone has seen Mitchell's face at our school since 1988.' he said as the video went had '_The End_' on the screen, 'That is the history of the Seiyou Magic Academy.' the video turned black and showed a replay button, Professor Ivory turned on the lights.

The intercom beep sounded as everyone was either waking up or adjusting their eyes, "Hello Students and Faculty, the bell will ring in a few moments, you will be headed to your second period, classes for the rest of the day with be like usual, I need the following students to come to my office, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Kai Hisaki, Amu Hinamori, Utau Tsukiyomi, and Lola Fairticia." The principal said over the intercom as Utau, Lola and I walked out the door. I noticed Ikuto walk to the other door and back to the restrooms, the three of us got in the elevator as I saw Kai walked out of the bathroom, which was a one person bathroom.

Walking into the main building, we were told to sit on a bench next to the principals office, as the bell rang he opened the door, it was Aruto, Tsukiyomi Aruto, I looked to Utau, "You didn't tell me your dad was the principal?" I said as she sighed, "I don't tell anyone really, who wants to tell everyone your dads the one who makes all the rules?" I nodded.

"Utau, I'll talk to you first since your brother didn't bother showing up for school." he said, "Hi Amu! I'll talk to you next." I nodded smiling as he closed the door, Lola leaned toward the door trying to listen as I just waited. Before we knew it, Utau came out and I went in, as he closed the door I took the seat in front of his desk, "Last night, a student broke into the house and into the school," I looked to him surprised, "I caught these images of the two break-ins, the first one was at the house exactly at around nine-thirty p.m. and the second one happened at 10 p.m." he told me showing the pictures the second one looked like Lola at the school and the other was Kai at the house.

Then there was another photo, it was a man cloaked in black, black hair as his red eyes gleamed in the dark of the night, "I found him in front of the library, I think him and Lola are tied together somehow in the case of breaking into the school." I looked to the picture. 'It looks like Mitchell,' I looked up to Aruto, "Could that be Mitchell?" I asked as he looked to the picture of the man, "No, everyone's said that he's dead, got killed in the mountains, froze to death." he looked to the picture again, "But people have been wrong before." I nodded as he looked at the picture as he was deep in thought.

"May I sit in when you talk to Lola and Kai?" I asked as he looked to me, "I will allow it. Call in Lola for me," Aruto instructed me as I opened the door, sitting back down in my seat she closed the door and sat beside me. "Can you explain this?" he asked showing her the picture of her going onto school campus, "Yes I can, I saw someone else go onto the campus, a man cloaked in black with black hair and red eyes," she told him. "Like this man?" he showed her the picture of the man, she nodded, "I followed him, because I got this feeling that he was doing something that was even worse than just breaking or entering, like he was after something." she said as he nodded. "What do you think that something might have been?" he asked as she thought, "The Library." she said as he looked stunned, I stayed quiet, "My grandmother was the old Librarian she told me. Anyways, that doesn't matter, if he gets his hand on anything from there we're all dead." I cringed as I heard her words. "I'm not going to get onto you for trying to protect anything, but I'll need you to sign a few papers, please come by my office after school." he told her as she nodded, "Can you call for Kai and Utau to come in, you may return to class Lola." he said in a firm tone as she nodded again leaving the room.

Kai and Utau walked into the room, she glared at him as she sat next to me, I nudged her causing her to stop, "I have captured an image of you at four-thirty p.m. sneaking into my home," he told Kai showing him a picture, he looked to the image stunned, "Can you explain yourself?" Aruto asked him as Kai looked down.

"No sir, I cannot." he told him as Aruto frowned, "Then I have no choice, I'm giving you two options, I'll either charge you for breaking and entering, or you will be suspended for all of next week." he told him, "Which would you have?" Kai thought for a moment before giving his answer, "Suspension." he said as Aruto looked to him.

"You are lucky I don't just charge you, but if this happens again, I will." he told Kai as his head hung low, obviously sorry for what he had done. "You may all three return to class, I'll inform you teachers that you will be late to second period." Aruto said sending us off to class.

xxx

Callie: I wouldn't have been as nice as Aruto..

Amu: Same here.

Utau: Where was Kai at in the house anyway?

Callie: That's a good question...

Kukai: And where's Ikuto?

*everyone turns to Kukai*

Callie: Another good question...


	12. Forgiven

Callie: Welcome

Amu: Back

Utau: *blushes* To

Kukai: *grinning* A new

Nagihiko: Chapter!

Rima: *smirking* She doesn't own us!

Lola: *glares* So...

Takashi: Please

Lyon: Enjoy!

Chichi: Thank You!

xxx

Utau and I walked to second period together, It had begun to rain as we teleported inside, getting to Professor Neil's classroom, I knocked as he came to the door he smiled and gestured for us to enter. Sitting in our seats behind Kukai, who turned to Utau. "Yo, Where's your brother? He hasn't been here since you were called to the principal," Utau looked to him shocked, "He didn't show to the principals office either." she told him as I began to flip out.

"Professor!" I raised my hand as he turned to me.

"I need to use the bathroom!" I told him,

"Amu, you know I don't allow bathroom breaks." he said as I gave him a pleading look

"I have to go now!" I said as he sighed.

"Very well, you only have five minutes." he told me as I nodded.

Walking inside of the bathroom I left the door unlocked as I concentrated on Ikuto, 'Send me to him' I teleported myself to him, I looked around to see I was in his bedroom.

"So you finally realized I wasn't at school?" I turned around to see him leaning against the wall between his door and the picture board on his wall.

"No, you were in first period? Then we were called to your dad's office, because Kai broke into the house." I told him as he shook his head before he groaned falling to the floor holding his side, but I caught him against the wall.

"Ikuto! What happened?" I asked worried as I pulled his shirt up slightly to find a gaping wound in his side that could only be caused by that of an intense magic attack.

I helped him to his bed as I made him sit up, I took off his shirt, that was drenched in blood and ripped open, I looked to the wound it had stopped bleeding, but it needed to be disinfected. I had to think quickly, I remember a spell my mother would always say to heal our wounds after falling down, whispering it as I waved my hands, blue light began to glow from my palm as his wound was beginning to close and heal as his pained face turned into relief, I sighed smiling sitting back down on my knees.

He opened his eyes as I looked to his face, he smiled, "Thank you." he said as I blushed, looking downward I heard him shift as I saw him sit up and push himself off the side of the bed to sit facing the opposite direction from me on the floor.

"I'm sorry." I said as he looked to me,

"I lied to you," I said as he didn't say anything,

"Ikuto, I do love you." I said as he turned to me,

"I thought that if I told you I didn't, he wouldn't come after you, but instead he sent Kai after you, I'm sorry-" I was cut off by Ikuto's lips on mine as I cried, he pulled back.

"I've never stopped, nor will I ever!" he said as I smiled.

He stood up, stretching and bending, "You really fixed me up," I smiled as I then looked to him seriously,

"Ikuto, what exactly did happen?" I asked as he frowned,

"Kai broke into the house and attacked me, it was after I had gone into the bathroom after I had left you in there the first time." he told me as I frowned.

"I wasn't in first period, Kai had used transformation magic to make himself look like me," I looked to him surprised.

"So that's why it didn't feel right! Eh? I can't believe that idiot!" I muttered as I realized Ikuto was close enough to hear me.

"What did you just say?" he asked as I started to laugh nervously,

"Nothing. I said nothing." he glared with jealousy as I looked into his eyes,

"What did he do?" he asked firmly as he gripped my shoulders as he looked me in the eyes,

"He kissed me," I told him as he let go of my shoulders and stood there in front of me glaring at the floor.

I looked to his eyes as he looked in mine, both of us getting lost in the colors of them, he smiled leaning in and kissing me, "No one else can kiss you, except me." he said as I could see a faint pink across his cheeks as I giggled,

'Amu! Where are you? You have two minutes till he sending someone after you!' I heard Utau calling for me using telepathy, 'Alright, I'll be there.' I told her.

"We have to go! Or else I'm gonna get in trouble!" I told him as he looked to me,

"You skipped Professor perfect's class to come find me? Are you nuts?" he said as I glared,

"Aren't you glad I was at least worried about you?" I said as he smiled hugging me,

"Yes," I then realized he was without a shirt on, I snapped a gray t-shirt on him,

"Now I'm going to take you to your dads office and then I'm heading back to second period." I told him,

I teleported him to his dad and then teleported myself in front of the classroom door as I knocked, "I was just about to send someone for you." he said as he let me in, sitting in my seat he continued on with the lesson.

Ikuto's P.O.V

I stood in front of my dads office door, staring at it for some reason, I finally knocked, he came to the door opening it as he looked to me, "I called for you to come to my office in first period." he said as he let me in the room,

"I would've came if I had actually been at school." I told him.

"I assume you're the one who knows about Kai breaking into the house?" he asked as I nodded,

"He attacked me saying some stuff about, Mitchell and how he knew all about her little scheme, which I know now was her trying to tell me she didn't love me." I told him as he looked to me listening.

"Was there anything else that he said?" He asked with worry in his voice,

"He said something about a library, searching for it. I don't know, but then Kai attacked me and I completely blacked out." I told him as he nodded,

"You can head to class, I have to call down a few people." he said looking through files.

I stood at the doorway looking into the hallway and then to him, "Oh, and dad, Kai gave me a message from Mitchell, 'I don't know where she is, but I will find her and when I do, it will be the end' I'm afraid he's after Amu, you have to help her!" I told him as he nodded continuing with what he was doing, I teleported to class feeling as though he wasn't even listening to me.

Amu's P.O.V.

I sat in my seat working on a few problems as Utau nudged me, "How do you make a potion to get rid of bad breath?" she asked as I smirked laughing, "Why do you have bad breath?" she glared at me, "No, it's part of the assignment!" she whisper yelled at me. "Fine, I'll explain it." I said as I showed her the basic steps, "You take three leaves of mint, five drops of water, two scoops of powdered moon crystals, and use the elements water, wind, and fire to turn the mixture into vapor and put that vapor into a clean spray bottle," I told her handing her the spray bottle, "Now just spray this into someone's direction, all they have to do is breath it in and exhale, their breath will smell ten times better!" I smiled as she was in complete shock.

A knock came from the door, as Professor Neil went to the door opening it, Ikuto stepped into the doorway, "My dad supposed to be sending you a message." he said smiling at me, I smiled back as Utau nudged me, "What the hell Amu? You're mad at him one minute, dreamy eyes the next." I looked to the table, she doesn't know about what happened.

"I would like the following faculty and students to meet me in the library at this time, Professors Neil and Santos, Coaches Brimstone, Simins, Humphrey, as for students, Lola Fairticia. All students, that are left without a teacher please head to the Cafeteria, no students will be permitted into the library until further notice." he said as Lola walked out the door, Professor Neil, snapped all of the lab equipment clean and put away before teleporting himself to the library.

Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, Rima, Takashi, Lyon, Yaya, Chichi, Nagihiko, Kairi and I were the last ones to leave for the cafeteria, I pulled Ikuto ahead of the others, teleporting us outside, "Do you know what this is all about?" I asked him as he shook his head, "No clue, and right now I wouldn't wanna know." he said walking away as Utau and the others caught up to me.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me, I'm stuck in here until fifth period?" I said laying my head down on the table,

"Hey, we're stuck here too, Professor Santos, he's our fourth period for Life Choices." Rima said bored,

"Besides, it's not like we'll be stuck out here for that long!" Chichi explained.

"Why was Lola called though?" Takashi brought up a good question,

"I think it has something to do with her grandmother working in the library," Utau stated as we turned to her,

"There's a legend that goes with the history of this school," All of us turned to the girl standing in the open space of the table.

"Who are you?" Utau asked,

"My name is Arina Skye, I'm a senior," I looked to her,

She had long straight dark brown blue hair and blue eyes, she wore a black tank top with blue skinny jeans and black vans, she had her one ear pierced five times while the other only had two.

"You can sit if you want?" I told her as she looked to me,

"Amu Hinamori, been a long time, guessing you don't remember me, huh?" she asked as I looked to her.

"You're another one aren't you?" I asked as she laughed,

"Kai and I, we both quit a while ago, two years to be exact, all I know now is Kai's gone back to his old ways." she laughed as I looked to her,

"What are you talking about another one?" Ikuto asked me as she smirked,

"Arina's a dark Angel." I said looking to the table with a sad look as they all turned to me, then Arina leaning foward resting her chin on her palm held up by her elbow.

"Kai's a dark Angel too, it means we are Dark Magic Users, but angels instead of dark a Mage or Warlock, It like with the regular Magic Pyramid, at the bottom there are Dark Mages and Warlocks of course, and then there are Dark Angels, but there are no Devils or Dark Demonic Angel." Arina explained, everyone was no longer confused, "I was one of the Magic Users from over thousands of years ago, that stayed on Earth even though we were told to go back. Mitchell was the one who told us all to stay even though most of us wanted to go back to Magic Dimension, none of us were allowed back, people started to leave him until eventually it was only five of us," she told us. "Mitchell was in search for a Library that was said to be destroyed or moved, it's said that almost sixty years ago when this school was first turned into a magic school they moved that library here underground." Arina told us as I looked to her as she continued, "No one believes it's possibly true, no one except Mitchell has been looking for the library in the past five hundred years."

"Woah, so you mean a library that's ten to twenty times older than this school is down there?" Kukai asked as Arina nodded,

"Somewhere." she said as Utau laughed,

"Sure, just fill our heads with lies, we search for, if we find it don't expect anything from us?" she said clearly not trusting her.

"No, I wouldn't, that library holds some of the most powerful magic spell books ever known, if Mitchell gets his hands on them-" she paused as she looked down, "It would be the end of us all." she told us sadly.

"All students may return to class, it is now your third period, please go straight to class and do not wonder around campus, we will know. And also, tonight's Open house will be rescheduled to Monday, August 18th." Aruto's voice came over the intercom as I walked toward third period after saying goodbye, Ikuto close behind me.

"Do you think it has to do with what Arina was talking about with the library?" Ikuto asked me as I turned to him,

"I think so.." I said as we teleported to class.

xxx

Callie: This is gonna get interesting...

Amu: When is the action gonna come?

Callie: Stop being impatient!

Utau: Well we've been waiting, it already chapter thirteen after this!

Kukai: Yeah, I wanna hear about people getting their butt kicked!

Lola: I'd love to beat someone's ass! *smirks*

Callie: So would I! *laughs* Thanks for reading, leave a review, who's ass do you wanna read about getting kicked by who? Amu kicking Saaya's? Takashi getting beat up?

Takashi: Hey! I don't even think so!


	13. Her Power

Callie: Well it's another beautiful day!

Amu: No.

Utau: Yes it is.

Kukai: Beach time?

Callie: No sadly!

Ikuto: You could always write about us going to the beach?

Callie: In your dreams that's tomorrow (next chapter)

Ikuto: Enjoy the story, she doesn't own us.

xxx

"We'll be heading to the gym for your first training session, next Friday I will be testing you on last years skill and see how much you've improved or if you've gotten worse." I looked to see others shaking their heads.

Ikuto just sat there leaned back in his chair arms crossed smirk on his face,

'Confident are we?' I smirked as he looked to me,

'I've always been the top of class since freshman year,' he smirked as I glared,

'Maybe things will change?' I said as he arched his brows smirking,

'We'll see about that.' he chuckled as we were instructed to go ahead to the gym and wait for the teacher there.

Coach Simins had already started Element Control testing, it was between Takashi and another kid, I paid close attention, Takashi was using wind, while the other guy was using fire.

Ikuto nudged me, "Neither of them are in the class, coach just asks people to demonstrate for the class before he begins testing them." I nodded as I continued to watch,

"That's Kaito Risu, he transferred here from the magic dimension back in freshman year, and of course you know Takashi." he told me.

As Takashi used as spiraling tornado grip, which sends your opponent into a spiraling tunnel that ultimately defeats fire and just like that the fight was over, they shook hands and walked off the platform another couple of students started fighting.

"I get to demonstrate for the fourth period class, against Lyon." he told me as I started freaking,

"What?" I asked as he saw this and laughed,

"Did you wanna do it or something?" he asked as I looked down,

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," I said as he looked at me with arched brows,

"And why is that?" he smirked as I frowned,

"Cause I'm in Element Control..." I said as he looked to me.

"Go ahead laugh at me, I am a weakling who can't use magic attacks correctly.." I said as I felt his hand on my shoulder,

"I would never make fun of you for that," he said as he looked me in the eye, "I would just say keep working on it and you'll get better and stronger." he smiled as I hugged him.

"Hey, Ikuto! Amu!" we heard one of our classmates call as we headed towards his direction, as we walked into a room that was about as tall as the arena with a large fighting square with two dummies at each end,

"Today, you will demonstrate all of the four basic elements." he said as others started to discuss,

"But Coach Brimstone not all of us can use all four elements."

He nodded, "Yes, I know, demonstrate the ones you can use, one defense and one attack per element." we all nodded, "Why don't you go first Hinamori-san, since you are new here?" he said as I waved my hands in front me as Ikuto pushed me out gave me an encouraging look as I sulked. "When using an attack hit the dummy at the far end, use a defense turn to the one behind you." he explained as I nodded concentrating all of my energy and power, "When using an attack it's good to use pent up anger or sadness, if you can't do it on your own, but never use emotions for a defense." he told me as I nodded.

I felt heat around my hands holding them in front of my face, they were coated in flames,

"Charring Spiral Flame!" I sent an attack spiraling from my hands to the target burning a hole right through the center of the chest. "Woah." I was surprise to find I had done that,

"Behind you!" Coach yelled as I looked to behind me,

"Flame Dome!" a dome of flames surrounded me as they swirled around me, as it grew sending the dummy back, it faded, I smirked breathing heavy, everyone's eyes on me as I stood there.

"Are you done Hinamori-san?" he asked as I shook my head,

"You said all four elements right?" I asked as he nodded, "I'm just getting started."

I said cracking my knuckles I began with water, use wind and earth, I sat down to watch as Ikuto went next. He was good, all four times his attacks and defenses were perfect and always hit correctly, everyone clapped for him as he finished his final defense.

"You were good." he smiled looking to me as another person went, I blushed as he sat next to me,

"You were too!" I stuttered as he laughed,

"You shouldn't be so negative about yourself." he smiled as I blushed harder laughing,

"I guess so," I said smiling at him.

It was fourth period before we knew it and Ikuto stood next to me walking back toward the gym,

"So, I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" he started as I looked to him,

"Well I'm spending the night tonight and tomorrow," I told him as he nodded.

"Kukai, Takashi, Lyon and Nagihiko, have a soccer game tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" he asked as I smiled,

"Like a date?" I asked as he nodded, "Sure, I'm sure Utau would drag me along anyway." I laughed,

"Yeah, she would." he agreed.

We walked into the gym, class went by slowly, after Ikuto and Lyon went there were four more duels before me, right as the last match was ending a rock was hurdling toward me as Ikuto turned to me too late, "Acid Springer!" I shouted as I shot acid out of my finger tips causing the rock to simmer down to a pebble on the floor.

I was nervous to look as my coach looked in awe as I stood there, he used a water spell to wash the acid away and then wind to turn the water into vapor as it vanished into a vent. "I've never seen someone react so fast, and you even used a special element!" he said as he smiled, Lyon and Ikuto smiled at me as I blushed, "It's your turn now Hinamori-san, since everyone has already gone, who would you like to be your opponent?" Coach Simins said as I looked to everyone.

I looked to Ikuto as he smirked, "Does it have to be someone in the class?" he thought about my question as he smiled, "No," he said as I pointed to Ikuto as he laughed coming with me up onto the platform.

"I choose the element of Fire," he said as I laughed,

"I choose the element of Water." I told him as I smirked,

"Okay, now that you have chose your elements the rules are to knock the other person off the field and control their side of the field to win, but use your element to at the least fifty percent power or else winning isn't the side you'll end up on, nor will you fully pass this class." I nodded as Coach explained the goal.

Ikuto and I smirked as we stood on element fields, his side covered in fire as mine was a thin layer of water,

"Come to the middle and shake hands." Simins instructed as we did, "Shake hands, then go back to your side."

I was about to shake his hand, but instead he grabbed my hand and kissed it as I blushed, snatching my hand away I walked to my side glaring at him as he smirked chuckling at me.

"And with that you may start!" he shouted as he moved out of the way,

"Warp Water Blade," I shouted as blades of water form around my wrist are sent spinning toward him, he dodges them,

"Fire Fist!" he sends a large fist flying toward me,

"Water Wall!" I shouted as a water wall towards over me as his attack disappears at the wall.

"Total Wipe Out!" I said sending a huge wave crashing onto Ikuto's flames that were all washed out as he stumbled back off the field,

"I won!" I smirked as he laughed,

"Yeah, you beat me." he said teleporting to coach as I teleported off of the field next to Ikuto in front of the coach.

"You won, but to Ikuto you just barely used twenty percent of your power, Ikuto used pretty much well over fifty percent of his power, which means he did this correctly." he said as his tablet he was using to sense our magic levels and and power supply, I saw something pop up on the screen about my magic level as I tried hiding the screen from Ikuto's view.

"Can I talk to you in private coach?" I asked as he saw the screen, Ikuto was confused,

"Come see me during lunch and we can talk with Aruto, I'll be in his office." I nodded as Ikuto was slightly shocked, but didn't ask any questions.

The bell had rung as I was walking out of the gym, but Ikuto pulled me to the side just as I was about to exit the gym, his eyes looked into mine as I looked into his, "W-what?" I stuttered as I blushed, mad at myself I glared to the wall beside me.

I was getting nervous as I went to go grab my necklace, when I'm nervous I bring it to my lips and hold it against them, but it was there, now I was freaking out.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked as I looked around on the floor as I looked to him,

"My necklace is missing!" I told him as he started looking out here, I looked inside the gym as I stood up from searching the floor,

"Is this yours?" a voice said holding my necklace to go around my neck as I slowly nodded.

Once it was clasped I turned to see who had found my necklace, but they were gone, I walked out to Ikuto who saw my necklace and smiled, "You found it." I nodded, rather not tell him about how I obtained the necklace.

"I'm going to your dad's office, I'll be back in a little bit." I smiled as I was about to leave he pulled me back to him, "I realized I never really asked to out, but I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend?" he asked as I could see a light tint of blush, "Yes, I would." I smiled bitting my bottom lip blushing as he kissed me full on the lips, smiling as he broke the kiss I was blushing the whole way to Aruto's office.

xxx

Callie: Awe! :)

Amu: *blush* Whatever!

Ikuto: *smirk* Oh come on you know you like being kissed by me!

Amu: *blushes harder* In your dreams pervert!

Ikuto: *smirk chuckling* How did you know you were in my dreams?

Amu: *glares at him*

Utau: Alrighty then! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Callie: Review. Please, what did you think? P.s. please favorite if you like the story! Thanks! :)


	14. Risky Business

**This Chapter Was Supposed to be Submitted before Bottle Spinning, I'm SO SORRY! :(**

Kukai: Yo! How's everyone?

Callie: *sulking* I'm tired...

Utau: Ignore her, she's not herself!

Lyon: Any of you seen Chichi?

*all of them shake their heads*

Lyon: She wanted to play hide and seek,

Kairi: Good luck, Yaya and her can hide and you won't find them for hours.

Kukai: Callie doesn't own us, but please enjoy! ^_^

xxx

I knocked on the door as Aruto answered, "Oh, hello Amu, come in." he told me

"Alright." I said walking in and sat in the same chair from earlier.

"We are here to discuss this." Aruto told me handing me Coach Simins' tablet.

It had a diagram on it along with a meter that had the number one hundred at the top,

Taking the tablet back he went to another diagram and the handed it back to me,

"Now these are three average magic users, one Mage, one Devil, and one Demonic Angel. Notice there meter numbers?" Aruto asked as I looked to the numbers.

"They are all twenty and below." I said as he smiled

"Exactly, the average Mage or Warlock is only able to reach level seven, the above average Magic Users, such as Angels and Devils go from levels 8 to 10, but then the rarest Magic Users, Demonic Angels can reach an average level of twenty." he explained.

"Amu, you are the first level one hundred Demonic Angel in a thousand years," he told me as I nodded in shock

I looked to the edge of his desk to him, "So that would make sense of why I can only use twenty percent of my power." I said as he nodded.

"I'm going to have you out of Element Control by August 18th, but you'll have training everyday after school in the gym with me and Coach Simins all of next week, it's only for an hour, you'll be staying at my home temporarily for all of next week, so Sunday you will return home and pack other items you'd like to bring anything you'd like, I'm going to move you into the room on the other side of Utau's room with your own bathroom," Aruto spoke strictly, "And I want you to stay away from Utau and especially, Ikuto," he spoke coldly as I nodded feeling a shiver down my spine, "Yes sir," I sighed.

Walking out of the main office, I looked to the Cafeteria, seeing Utau talking and laughing as Ikuto was watching everyone at the table, I looked into his eyes as Aruto's words rang in my head I knew he'd seen the tears falling from my eyes, I teleported myself to the Library without hesitation as I saw Ikuto standing to come after me.

I sat at the same table I usually did during lunch, Miss Burch the librarian came over to me, "Amu, dear, whatever is the matter?" she asked as I looked up placing my chin on my folded arms.

"How does someone stay away from the one they love?" I asked as she looked me in the eye.

"Awe, sweetie, I'm sure you'll be able to, besides it's not like he's gone forever." She smiled sitting next to me.

"I'll let you stay, but the library will be closed all next week. If you would like to come in, just go ahead alright?" she asked as I nodded.

"Thank you, Ms. Burch." I smiled as she grinned walking back to her desk.

I put my head down as a book was placed on the table in front of me, it glowed brightly as my hand reached closer to it, upon opening it, the pages were blank, as i placed my hand over the page I felt a jolt as I looked forward, it was a vision.

I was somehow floating over a crowd of people seated in the library, it was the professors, coaches, Miss Burch, Lola, and Aruto as he spoke I could hear his words, 'Everyone here knows about the secret library of Nóra, that is hidden below the school, I have called you here because we have word of Mitchell coming back in search of it, now we're not sure when so we need everyone on guard and paying attention.' Aruto said sternly as everyone nodded, 'Also, we need to keep Amu Hinamori under a close watch,' he said as Lola looked to him.

'Why Amu though?' Lola asked as he looked to her

'Amu is someone Mitchell's after, and for him it'd be a double win to find them both.' Aruto said as they all nodded

'What does Amu have that he'd want?' Coach Brimstone asked as everyone turned to Aruto, but he shook his head

'I'm not allowed to tell that information, all of you know we are on high alert, protect the library and Amu.' he said in a strict tone, 'Now I'll instruct all of the kids to return to class,' Aruto teleported himself away as the other muttered and also teleported away.

With that it had ended, I was sitting in the chair with my hand on the empty page of the book, quickly pulling out my phone I realized that it was already time to go to fifth period. I closed the book pushing it away and went on to class, I walked into the Chorus room, Ms. Rosenherry had all of us sitting in chairs with our names on them.

"Ah, Amu, your seat is right next to Utau," I nodded smiling as I sat next to her, I heard the door open as I placed my bag on the ground, Ikuto walked in and sat in the middle section first seat next to me, he just looked down to his phone as I realized he looked irritated and just in a bad mood.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Ms. Rosenherry smiled as everyone was accounted for, "We'll start with passing out the note cards for everyone to put information on," she said as a note card appeared in front of all of us, "Write as it says on the board, age and magic level are optional, I need your full name, cell phone number, your email, home address, and clothing sizes which are for costume purposes only." She explained as I filled mine out, "When you are finished place your card on the stool!" she told us as I did so.

Utau nudged me as I looked to her, 'Check your phone.' she told me using mind(which is telepathy magic) I nodded pulling it out as I saw Ikuto's messages, 'What happened in there? I saw you don't try and act like you weren't avoiding me.' I read the first one, 'I talked to my dad, he said we can't be near you for all of next week because you have to concentrate on practicing, Dad told me Mitchell was after you only because you are Midori and Tsumugu's daughter.' I read the second text, 'Is this the truth?' he sent me another message.

I looked to him, as I placed my hand on his arm, "Yes," I said as he nodded going back to writing on the note card, I turned to Utau who had done the same, I just looked to my phone as I wanted to be anywhere just not school right now. Ms. Rosenherry stood up and finished collecting our note cards as we had free time in the auditorium, where we could do pretty much anything, except destroy the place.

Everyone was goofing off until Ms. Rosenherry came onto the stage holding a telephone in her hand with a sad face, "I'm afraid we won't be able to do Phantom of the Opera, we'll have to do Grease instead because we can't get the rights to Phantom and Grease was the second pick." She said as I was a little upset, but I actually did like and knew Grease.

"I love Grease!" Utau smiled, sitting on the other side of the auditorium, I smiled laughing silently, I got an Idea since we were goofing around right now, I snapped my fingers, 'This is gonna be fun.' I smiled standing behind the curtain.

Walking out around from behind the curtain people started to stare, my hair was down in long waves reaching my waist, I had black shades covering my eyes and bright red lipstick on as I smiled, wearing a red leather jacket over a black tank-top that was tucked into a pair of high waisted black &amp; white zig zag soft shorts with black flats.

Ikuto's back was to me as Utau was in shock, "What's everybody staring at?" Ikuto said still not turning to me as Utau and Kukai pointed to me he went into shock mode, but quickly smirk to stay in character, "Amu?" he said as I pulled off the shades and snapped my fingers making them disappear, "Tell me 'bout it stud." I smirked.

"I know what she's doing, it's the duet between Danny and Sandy, after she asks Frenchie to help her change her look!" Yaya smiled as I laughed, Ikuto walked on stage as he was singing, "_I got chills, they're multiplying and I'm losing control, cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying!_" he said as I laughed at him falling to the floor.

Grabbing his shirt I pulled him up off the floor, "_You better shape up, cause I need a man and my heart is set on you! You better shape up, you better understand! To my heart I must be true!_" I sang as he stood next to me, "_Nothing Left, Nothing Left for me to do!_" He sang as everyone joined us on stage for the chorus, "_You're the one that I want Oo-oo-oo, honey! The one that I want Oo-oo-oo, honey! The one that I want Oo-oo-oo, the one I need! Oh, yes indeed!_" We all sang before laughing and smiling at one another.

"I hope you all had fun goofing off, Amu and Ikuto, I trust you'll be at auditions helping me choose the rest of the cast next week." Ms. Rosenherry smiled as I looked to her then Ikuto, "We got the leads?" I asked Ms. Rosenherry as she nodded I smiled, kissing Ikuto without realizing it, that is until his arms were wrapped around my waist deepening the kiss. "Ooooh!" All of our friends sang as if we were in trouble, he broke the kiss as Ms. Rosenherry smiled, I was too happy to get mad at him, blushing I held his hand standing with our friend waiting for the bell.

"So, Kukai, excited for the game tonight?" Utau asked as she blushed, Kukai smiled,

"Yep, we're gonna kick some butt tonight!" giving a thumbs up,

"So what are you gonna do if you win?" I asked, he thought about it,

"Well I don't really know, we don't usually celebrate," he scratched the back of his neck, Utau laughed,

"We'll just come over to my house and we will hang out, but that means you'll have to do your best like always!" Utau smiled slightly blushing.

I pulled Utau over to me and down the isle as she looked to me, "I'm gonna give you a challenge, cause I know you haven't told him that you like him, so if they win their game tonight, you have to confess to him," I said as Lola popped up beside me.

"If she has to do that the why don't I give you a challenge, you have to bite Ikuto's most sensitive spot," she whispered in my ear,

"Are you crazy?-" I screamed which caused everyone to stare at me, "He'll rape me!" I hissed in a whisper,

"Hehe, well, you should've gave Utau an easier challenge," Lola smirked as I smirked thinking,

"Then you have to let Takashi be allowed to touch anywhere once for as long as he wants, but you might wanna tell him that's all he can do." I said as she laughed in surprise then smirked,

"You're so on Amu!" Lola said as we shook on it.

"What's going on?" Ikuto asked as Takashi was standing behind him, Lola and I looked to them smiling, "Nothing!" we said in unison, "Oh, well-" Ikuto started, but the bell rang to go to class,

"Oh, there's the bell, gotta go!" I said running to Utau dragging her out of the auditorium and teleporting to Summoning with Coach Humphrey.

xxx

Callie: They made some pretty risky bets there...

Amu: *glares* Um, you mean you did?

Callie: Yeah, but I don't have to act them out!

*Amu, Lola, and Utau glare at her*

Callie: I love the movie Grease, but if you've seen the musical don't expect it to be the same!

Ikuto: *smirk* I liked Amu's outfit.

Amu: *glaring at him* Of course you did!

Callie: *snickers* Tell me what you thought, did you think Aruto was being serious? And why was Ikuto a little upset when Amu told him yes to what he said to be true?


	15. Bottle Spinning

Callie: Hey guys! Uh, I've been writing nonstop! Hehe! 15 chapters! YES! And a month until my birthday! :)

Amu: Maybe you should stop...

Ikuto: No, I wanna hear what happens next!

Rima: Why am I in the introduction?

Nagi: I don't even know why I'm here..

Rima: I didn't ask you cross dresser.

Amu: Callie doesn't own us, please enjoy, I guess. I'm a little scared about this chapter..

Lola: Me too...

xxx

I managed to keep Utau, Lola and my conversation from Ikuto, Kukai and Takashi, after school was over I stood in the courtyard as Yaya, Rima, Chichi, Utau and Lola walked up to me with the guys, I didn't see Ikuto though, I looked over to Kai standing not far from us with Saaya next to the infirmary entrance. Ikuto then walked out of the auditorium, I walked to him as he looked to me then behind me, I then notice eyes watching, behind Utau in front of building one was Aruto standing there with his arms folded, but then he unfolded them and smiled, 'Monday comes, then you have to concentrate. Have some fun for now.' I nodded as he told me this, 'Thank You!' I told him smiling I turned to Ikuto and he smiled.

"Alright, so, we have an about two hours till your game, does everyone wanna go to our house?" Ikuto asked as they all thought about it and everyone nodded as we all went outside where Ikuto had already called for a limo. Ikuto and I were the last to get in so we sat at the end next to the door that's when I realize all the girls and I were sitting on one side.

From the front to the back it went Chichi, Yaya, Rima, Lola, Utau, and then me, for the guys it was Lyon, Nagihiko, Kairi, Takashi, Kukai, and then Ikuto who had laid his head on my shoulder and pushed his face into my neck, I blushed at the feeling of his hot breath against my neck. Nudging Ikuto in side with my elbow he groaned, but didn't move at all, I groaned as I felt sleepy, I leaned my head on top of his falling slowly asleep.

I woke up to Utau staring down at me, her face was blurry as she cleared I realized she was smirking and I felt someone's arms around my waist, as well for that I was laying in his bed over the blankets and luckily it was only Utau in the room.

"You blacked out in the limo, Ikuto carried you upstairs about ten minutes ago, but he never came back." She told me as she helped me up and out of his grip which woke him up and made him grab me back down to the bed turning toward the wall with me in the arms.

"Come on Ikuto! Let me go, I have to get up!" I turned in his arms as his hands went a little lower than my waist, I blushed ten times brighter, I looked for Utau, but she had walked away, standing in the doorway mouthing a 'Good luck.' as she went back downstairs.

"Utau!" I squeaked as I felt his breath on my neck, I look to him to see a smirk on his face, "No Ikuto!" I said as he pouted, pulling me into a kiss he let me go, but I didn't wanna leave now, putting my arms around his neck I kissed him again as I pulled away he was a little surprised, but smirked wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed me again making it a little longer.

It was only about five minutes later and we finally came downstairs, everyone looked to us, I looked to Ikuto who was curious as to why they were staring as well.

"It only took five minutes?" Utau asked as I looked to her confused,

"What?" I squeaked out as she and the others laughed,

"I was only kidding." Utau smiled,

"I would never let him do that and you know that." I said crossing my arms,

"Yeah sure, never say never, Amu." she smirked at me.

"It would have definitely taken longer than five minutes though," Ikuto said as I glared at him,

"Don't even think about it!" I said as he pouted,

"But Amu-" I shot a death glare at him that said, 'You heard me!'

We sat down on a long curved couch with two chairs on the side, Rima, Utau, and Yaya were sitting together in the middle of the couch, with Nagi, Lyon, Takashi, Kukai, and Kairi were sitting at the end of the couch, Lola and Chichi sat in the two chairs.

"We have an hour and a half, what does everybody wanna do?" Utau asked as I shrugged as Ikuto cuddled up to me, as I pushed him off, he fell off the couch on his butt and just stayed sitting on the floor leaning on my leg.

"Why don't we all watch Grease?" Kukai asked,

Rima nodded, "We might as well, if we're going to be doing the musical." she said,

"That's a good idea!" Utau smiled,

"I'll have to go find the disk," Ikuto huffed irritated getting up off the floor as I smiled pushed him on the couch,

"No you don't, I've got this!" I said, snapping my fingers, the television turned on showing the play menu as it loaded the movie, as it played I leaned on Ikuto's shoulder.

I never realized how much my friends are like some of the characters, Utau was a total Frenchie, Rima was Marty, Yaya loved candy like Jan liked food, Kukai, Nagi, and Kairi would be the T Birds; Takashi would be Kinickie, Lola's totally Rizzo, Chichi would be Suzzie Patcox and Lyon would be the jock.

'I just hooked all my friends up,' I thought as I looked to the girls and guys laughing they were all too caught up in the movie, Ikuto looked to me, I realized we were the only couple out of all of us.

'What's wrong?' he asked me using mind as he brushed my hair back smiling at me,

'Ah, nothing, just thinking.' I told him as he chuckled,

'Okay,' he said as he leaned in kissing me, which I really wasn't expecting, but gave into it.

He pulled back smiling at me, I turned to the movie just as Sandy was telling Frenchie how she didn't feel happy being so different from Danny and wanted to change the way she looked, 'Why would you wanna change for someone? Unless it was for the better, of course then it makes sense.' I thought.

I laughed as we got to the scene we were all waiting for, "I just realized I'm still in this outfit from class," I laughed as everyone looked to me, laughing along.

"Oh crap, we're gonna be late for our own game!" Kukai suddenly shouted,

Utau paused the movie, "We'll finish watching it later, no limo Ikuto, teleporting is necessary this time!" she said as she snapped her fingers teleporting us to the gym.

Kukai, Lyon, Nagi, and Takashi ran off ahead of us inside as Utau, Rima, Lola, Kairi, Yaya, Chichi, Ikuto and I went to go buy tickets and then went to go sit, Utau, Lola, and I sat together with Rima, Yaya, and Chichi sitting on the other side of Utau, I was hoping to see a Utau blush like an idiot and Lola have to suffer.

'I'm a terrible friend.' I thought as I moped, 'Although, Lola deserves it for giving me my challenge.' I thought glaring to her,

"It all depends on wether or not they win, which they will." I said aloud looking to Utau and Lola as they nodded,

Ikuto who was sat beside me, leaned on my shoulder, "What depends on wether or not they win?" he asked as my sweat drop,

"Lola and Utau made a bet, nothing to do with you." I said as he raised his brows to me,

"Alright," he smirked turning to watch the game as it had just started.

They won the game easy, Utau blushed as we were now all heading home in the, Rima, Yaya, and Chichi made bets when we told them about ours, now everything was depending on wether or not Utau confesses. I have to then bite Ikuto's sensitive spot, Lola has to let Takashi touch her, Rima has to be nice to Nagihiko, Yaya's has go the rest of today without talking to Kairi, and then poor Chichi, the innocent one is dragged in, she has to kiss Lyon on the cheek.

I laughed to myself as we sat in the limo, Ikuto and the guys seemed pretty confident, Kukai exchanged a look with Ikuto that I saw, Takashi was smirking as Lola was glaring at him, 'There's no way they could know!' I thought as we reached the house, I teleported inside the house to Utau's room, snapping my fingers I teleported all the girls inside.

I looked to them making sure none of the guys were in the hall or bathroom, "They know about our bets," I told them all,

"Ugh! Just when I thought it was hard to just tell him, but now he already knows!" Utau groaned,

Lola frowned, "Dammit! I was wondering why that perv was smirking at me!" she gritted her teeth,

"I knew it!" Rima said,

Yaya was a little happy and Chichi looked upset,

"But I have an idea." I said as I whispered it to them.

The girls and I were dressed in pajama's, I was in a silk red and pink lace tank top and short set,

Utau was in a light purple tank top that had a green frog sitting on a lily pad grabbing a dark purple heart with his tongue and a pair of light purple shorts with a green frog and dark purple heart pattern,

Lola wore a baby blue slightly sheer tank over a navy cropped bandeau top and black shorts,

Rima was in a maroon and black horizontal stripped short sleeve and shorts set,

Yaya was in a yellow and white poka dotted and white lace tank top and shorts set,

Then Chichi was in a plain white tank and neon pink shorts that had that had white hearts on them.

The guys all stood in awe as Utau, Lola, Rima, and I smirked, Yaya smiled while she blushed, Chichi just stood there as I notice Lyon slightly blushing looking to her.

"I called Dad and asked if all the guys and girls could spend the night, he said all you guys have to sleep down here, all of us girls have to stay up stairs when it comes to sleeping, but right now we're playing spin the bottle and some other games." Utau announced.

"Why are we spending the night again?" Kukai asked as he slightly choked on his words,

"We're going to the beach tomorrow, Amu thought about the idea." Utau smiled, I was surprised at the fact she wasn't blushing.

"I don't like water." Ikuto said looking to a sports car magazine as I looked to him in shock,

"Then I guess you'll be the first one in the water." I smirked as he looked to me with a smirk,

'You'll be going in with me.' he told me as I blushed,

"There's that unspoken couples communication thing," Kukai groaned,

I shook off the blush to a smirk as I poofed up a bottle, snapping my fingers a circle of pillows, "Lets just get the party started." I said, It went Utau, me, Rima, Yaya, Chichi, Lola, Lyon, Takashi, Kairi, Nagihiko, Kukai, then Ikuto

"Who wants to go first?" I asked as Kukai grinned,

"I'm the one who scored the winning shot so I'll go first." he said as he spun the bottle, it landed on Ikuto.

"Truth or Dare Ikuto?" Kukai asked as Ikuto smirked thinking then looked to me,

"Truth.." he said as I sighed in relief,

"Did you steal Utau's flute back in sophomore year and hid it in under one of the chairs in the emergency assembly?" he asked as we looked to Ikuto, Utau frowned,

"No, you did that because you wanted an excuse to talk to her." Ikuto smirked as Kukai was now blushing, Utau didn't say anything she just blushed,

"Now it's my turn," Ikuto spun the bottle as it landed on Takashi, "Truth or Dare?" Ikuto asked,

"Dare," Takashi smirked, it was now Lola's turn to blush and fidget.

"You have to spend seven minutes in heaven with whoever the bottle lands on." Ikuto said as he span the bottle again.

Normal P.O.V.

It went slowly as it went past Utau, Amu and Rima, then Yaya, past Chichi and stopped dead on Lola, she was now staring at the bottle scared out of her mind, but she then smirked looking to Takashi,

"Lets just get this over with," she rolled her eyes grabbing his wrist and dragged him into the closet under the stairs,

Closing the door she turned to the boy that she could barely see in the darkness, "Time starts now." Kukai yelled,

"I'm giving you the right to touch me anywhere just once for as long as you want, just don't go crazy I don't wanna lose it to you." Lola said with a bright blush across her face, waiting for him to touch her, but he never did.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she said as he laughed,

"Very tempting, but I don't want to," he said as she looked to him a little shock, "Because I wanna be more than just a perverted idiot to you," even in the darkness she could see his blush,

"I wanna be your everything, just how you're my everything.." she giggled, (yes giggled) "Hey, I'm being serious here! What's so funny?" he complained as she leaned him forward and kissed him full on the lips surprising him,

Slowly pulling away whispering a few words, "Your already that and more, Takashi." she said his name as he landed his lips on her's surprising her, she threw her arms around his neck with his around her waist as they kissed for the rest of the time, his hands went lower as he grabbed her butt, "HEY!" she shouted breaking the kiss as he only smirked at her.

"Time's up!" Utau shouted, Lola and Takashi both came out blushing lightly, smirking at each other, and sat at their pillows.

"Takashi, it's your turn to spin the bottle," Utau said as he spun it, landing straight on Chichi, but she was about to fall asleep until Lola jabbed her in the side,

"Huh? Oh, I'm awake!" she shouted as everyone laughed,

"It's your turn, Truth or Dare?" Takashi asked as she looked from his face to the bottle,

"Dare," she said as he looked to Lyon,

"I dare you to kiss the guy you like.." he said as she looked to him,

"Wha-t?" she stuttered blushing,

"You heard me, go kiss him!" he said as she walked around the circle blushing bright red until she stood behind Lyon, he turned around seeing her behind him, he stood up in front of her.

"Y-you don't mind, do you?" she asked him as he smiled,

"Go ahead," he said as he thought she was going to go past him, but instead she pulls him in kissing him right on the lips, blushing brighter than a tomato as did he, kissing her back as everyone quickly realized they'd already been kissing for almost two minutes.

Lola cleared her throat as the two jolted out of their kiss looking to everyone, causing them to blush brighter,

"It's your turn to spin now Chichi," Lola told her, Chichi sat back down on her pillow, and spun the bottle, it landed on Kukai,

"Dare me baby!" he grinned as she laughed,

"I dare you to confess to the person you like in front of everyone." She said,

He walked up to Amu, telling her to get up as he held her hands, 'Play it cool Amu,' Kukai told her using mind, Ikuto saw this as did Utau, they both were fuming in jealousy, "I, Kukai Soma, am in love with you-" he paused as he was grinning at her about to laugh, but Amu couldn't stop herself and bursted out laughing before he could,

He looked to the left of Amu, "Utau Tsukiyomi," he finished grinning as held a hand out to Utau, she looked to him in shock,

Ikuto cooled down as he heard his sister name, which is was obvious that they liked each other.

"Does said girl feel the same way?" Kukai asked as Utau took his hand, standing up, smiling at him as she blushed,

"Yeah, she does.. what's the boy gonna do 'bout it?" she smirked,

"It depends does she wanna go out with me?" he grinned,

"Ramen, seven o'clock Sunday night don't be late." she said as he looked surprised,

"Serious right?" he asked,

"Duh!" Utau said as he grinned,

"Would you two just kiss already?!" Amu shouted as they did she sat down, it almost became inappropriate until we heard the front door open unlocking, Utau and Kukai scrambled to their pillows.

"We're home!" Souko grinned as she smiled to us,

"Mr and Mrs. Tsukiyomi, nice to see you." Kukai grinned as they smiled,

"Please call us Aruto and Souko, Kukai." Aruto smiled as they noticed all of the girls and guys sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle, "Playing a little spin the bottle," he said as they all nodded,

"We'll leave you kids to knowing you know right from wrong.. Enjoy yourselves~" Souko smiled dragging Aruto upstairs,

"Goodnight!" Utau and Ikuto yelled to them, before we fully returned to our game.

Amu's P.O.V.

"Whose turn is it again?" Lola asked as most we shrugged,

"Kukai's." Takashi told us as Kukai spun it,

It landed on Ikuto again, "I'll take a dare this time," he said smirking,

I sat there and started to fidget waiting for the dare,

"You have to spend minutes in heaven with whoever the bottle lands on," Kukai grinned as he spun the bottle,

Just my luck it landed dead on me, Ikuto smirked, scooping me up in his arms bridal style and went into the closet.

"Time starts now," I heard Kukai yell, "Six minutes and fifty-two seconds" he told us,

Ikuto was behind me with his arms around my waist leaning on my shoulder as I was blushing,

"You know I have really good hearing due to my sensitive ears," I could tell he was smirking,

"So you did know about the bets?" I asked as he began chuckling,

"Of course," he said as I turned to him, he then pinned me against the wall as his lips brushed mine in a teasing manner, "I just wanted you to have your little fun by letting you think I didn't." he smirked taking my lips fully pressing me against the wall,

My arms wrapped around his neck as he broke the kiss, then he did something I really didn't expect, he lowered his face to my neck and licked up to my ear and then bit my earlobe, I squeaked blushing as he chuckled against it,

"I-Ikuto, stop!" I yelped, cause he then proceeded to bit my neck to my jaw and then teased me again before kissing me.

Then all at once he stopped, pushing himself away from me to sit against the wall behind him opposite of me, I slid down sitting there looking at him, our breathing was syncopated he smirked as I was blushing bright red.

"So are you gonna fulfill your bet?" he chuckled smirking, my breath hitched as I looked to him,

"No, that'd only make you happier." I pouted as my blush stayed,

"Awe, but Amu don't you wanna get me back?" he teased as he leaned his face on his knees as his arms held his legs to him,

"No," I said as I realized my voice cracked, he chuckled,

"Alright, Times Up!" Utau shouted knocking on the door as we got up at the same time, but before I could open the door he kissed me on the lips as he gripped my sides, letting go of me he walked out smirking as I walked out red and dizzy.

Ikuto spun and it landed on me, I glared at him, he just smirked,

"Truth," I said,

"By the way everyone has only one truth." Utau smirked along with her brother,

"What- Utau!" I pouted,

"No, that's the rule," she said,

Ikuto smirked and used mind to ask me the truth, 'Did you like our closet time?' he smirked as I laughed, 'Yeah, I did.' I smiled as he smiled back at me.

"More unspoken communication!" Kukai said as I rolled my eyes, everyone laughed as he pouted.

Yaya was eating a big pack of gummy bears, I noticed Kairi looking to her as she stuffed about five in her mouth, "Yaya, you should lay off those for a little bit." he said as she stayed looking in my direction,

He realized that she wasn't paying him any mind as she kept eating them, "Yaya?" he said a little upset,

"Amu, can I give up?" I laughed and nodded,

"Yeah, go ahead." I said, I spun the bottle as it landed on Yaya,

"Well that's pretty funny." I smiled as she laughed,

"I'll use my truth," she said eating another gummy,

"Who do you have crush on?" I asked smirking as she blushed,

"Do I have to say it out loud?" she stuttered,

"Yaya, all of us have been embarrassed at least once tonight," I said laughing as she smiled,

"Fine, I like.. Kairi-kun..." she said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear, Kairi had a slight blush on his face as well, he shifted his glasses and I could tell he was smiling.

"Sooo, who hasn't been in the spotlight?" I asked as Rima looked down as Nagihiko whistled, "Nagi, true or dare?" I asked as he sighed smiling,

"Caught, I'll take a truth," he said,

"Do you like anyone and are they in this room?" I asked,

"Um, yes I do and yes she is.." he smiling blushing,

I smirked as I looked to Rima, "Last but not least is Rima, Truth or Dare?" I asked,

"Dare to try me, huh Amu?" she glared daggers at me,

"So a dare, I dare you to get up right now and walk to the person you like," I smirked as she frowned,

"You're gonna pay for this!" she groaned in my ear before standing up, a tint of pink stretched over her cheeks, she walked around behind Yaya, Chichi, Lola, Lyon, Takashi, Kairi, stopping behind Nagihiko, tapping him on the head, he looked behind him surprised.

"Okay, now what?" she said glaring as I smiled, "How come this has just dares people who like each other to do stuff?" she asked,

"I don't really know," I shrugged, "I think we should do another round, but now since everyone has already confessed about who they like, we're gonna get to the anything goes dares," I told them, "That means everyone's in at first, but if you refuse to do a dare or don't do it correctly you're out of the circle and there are no truths allowed." I said as everyone agreed to play.

"I'll spin first," I said as I did, it landed on Lyon, "You have to kiss at the least four guys and four girls on the cheek," I laughed as he groaned the guys did too,

"A dare's a dare," he kissed Nagi, Takashi, Kukai and Ikuto on the cheek, then Utau, me, Lola, and then Chichi, but he then leaned back giving her a quick peck before sitting down,

"Now it's my turn," Lyon spun the bottle as it landed on Ikuto, "Hmm, I dare you to feel another players face, see if you can guess who it is buy touch alone, while being blindfolded." I laughed at this one, watching him have his eyes covered and then he was rubbing Kukai's face,

"It's Kukai," he said as he pushed Kukai to the side and undid the blindfold, he spun the bottle as it landed on Takashi, "Go next door to Hinikaru's house and set off the car alarm, but you can't use magic." Takashi walked outside and to the neighbors house, about two minutes later he came walking in with noise of a car alarm going off then a couple of beeps it was off.

"Walked up to the car, bumped into it, then walked back over here, no problem." he said as he sat back down spinning the bottle, it landed on me, "You have to kiss the person to the right of you full on the lips for at least a minute." I looked him then Utau,

"You should know I don't back down from a dare," I said before kissing her with no warning, she kissed back just to give him what he wanted, pulling away we laughed as all of the girls were in shock and all of the guys were blushing,

Later after that Ikuto had to become my slave, Utau had to sing a song posting it to YouTube, Rima had to kiss Nagi, Lola and Takashi had to be handcuffed for each other, Yaya, Kairi, and Nagi gave up and sat on the couch. All of guys had set up a sleeping pallets on the floor, Utau, Lola and I were the only ones still downstairs with Ikuto, Kukai, Nagi, Lyon and Takashi, Utau was undoing to the handcuffs on Lola and Takashi while I spoke.

"Alright games over, it's really late." I said as I yawned stretching and rubbing my eyes,

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto yawned, "It's only midnight." he said as I laid down on Ikuto's pallet, "On second thought, yeah it is late." I heard him say as he laid behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and leaning his chin on my shoulder snuggling me to him.

I had fallen asleep with him, it was now dark in the living room, I turned to Ikuto seeing his sleeping face, he looked really cute and kissable, 'What am I thinking?' I thought, I felt his arms tighten around my waist as I realized his eyes were now open.

"You should probably go upstairs before morning when my dad comes down.." he said tiredly,

"Yeah," I said, '... really good hearing due to my sensitive ears..' I remembered what he said, smirking I leaned to his ear, "Not until I pay you back," I whispered as I licked his ear and bit it, I felt his arms wrap tighter around my waist,

"Amu?" he groaned as I laughed pulling myself back, I kissed him on the lips quickly before teleporting myself to Utau's room, walking past Yaya, Chichi, Rima, and Lola who were on the floor, I laid on her bed and I passed out.

xxx

Callie: Well...

Amu: I knew I should've been more worried.

Ikuto: I didn't do _much.._

*Amu glares at him*

Callie: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it's so long! Had to end the day with something interesting.. Next chapter will have some real action..


	16. Beach Time

Callie: This should be interesting. ^_^ Hope you had a good Fourth of July... if you celebrate it...

Amu: Yeah,

Ikuto: I can't wait for this.

Kukai: Me either, come on Callie! Hurry up!

Lola: Perverts.

Utau: All their thinking about is us in bikinis!

*All the girls glare at the guys*

Callie: Hehe.. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_^||

xxx

All of us girls were getting ready, I wore a sheer loose t-shirt and black shorts with navy flip flops,

Utau was in a green tank with brown shorts and flip flops,

Lola wore a teal sun dress and black slides,

Yaya was in a light yellow and white maxi dress with white sandals,

Rima was in denim romper with brown sandals,

And Chichi wore a gray sweatshirt with white shorts and flip flops.

We all wore our swimsuits underneath our outfits, yet when we came downstairs we were a bit surprised to see some of the guys were half dressed and some of them were fully dressed, Kukai wore a pair of clover color trunks and light brown flip flops,

Takashi was wearing red trunks and black sandals,

Nagi was in a white tank and brown shorts with brown sandals,

Kairi wore a white t-shirt with black shorts and flip flops,

Lyon wore white swim trunks and sandals with his light blue beach towel wrapped around his neck,

Ikuto stood there in his navy swim trunks with a black flower pattern, and black slides, I looked to see he was flexing his chest and stomach muscles, I bit my bottom lip as he smirked at me, seeing this I quickly glared at him.

"I take it everyone's ready?" I asked as everyone nodded, "Okay then lets go now before it gets closer to noon," I said slinging my bag and towel over my shoulder, walking past Ikuto and the guys out the door, the girls following me and then the guys, everyone got in the limo Ikuto called for while he stopped locking the door, I waited for him on the sidewalk looking to the sky.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" he smiled as I felt his hand on my hip, leaned in to steal a kiss, pulling back smirking,

"Youuu-" I said turning from him blushing I went to get in the limo, he chuckled as he got in after me.

We'd already been on the road for almost half an hour, I sat facing forward legs crossed, my bag laying in my lap as I looked to everyone, Utau was sitting talking to Kukai about some challenge, Lola sat next to Takashi crossing her arms as he smirked putting his arm around her. Chichi and Yaya were arguing about something random, Lyon was listening to music, Kairi read a book about samurai's, Nagi was watching dance videos on his tablet with earbuds, Rima read a gag comic, and Ikuto was next to me on his phone.

"What are you up to?" I asked him as he laughed,

"Just looking through the news, my dad told me to check the weather for the beach," he told me as I nodded,

"Well, would you mind if I leaned on your shoulder," I asked him as he chuckled,

"Sure," he said leaning back as I leaned to him, I closed my eyes a little as I felt myself slightly drift off.

I jolted up to find we had just pulled up to the beach, it had a large stretch of beach with a long pier with a bunch of carnival rides and games, as well for all different kinds of concession stands. The beach was public, it was packed with people, a lot of them were people I've seen around school and others I've never seen before, it's kinda hard to know everyone within a week, and the factor that no one drops out and there is almost three and a half thousand kids that go to Seiyou Magic Academy.

"This is a beach owned by the school, no non-Magic Users are allowed to come here because they made it to where it looks like a dangerous beach to them, but to us it's normal and beautiful, just like at the school." Utau explained as I nodded,

"So all of these people are students from the academy?" I asked,

"Yeah also their parents and siblings, anyone that can use magic can come here though," she said as I smiled,

"Oh," I said as she smiled, "Well what are we waiting for?" I said as we headed down with our stuff.

Rima, Yaya, Chichi, Utau, Lola, and I laid out our towels, all of us stripped of our outfits putting them on each of our towels, I was in a navy blue bikini with a white lace layer over top, Utau wore a lime green bikini, Rima wore a red monokini that showed her whole back, Chichi wore baby blue bikini top with floral print bottoms, Yaya was in a candy print one piece that was cut at her sides, and Lola was wearing a teal bikini with black lining.

Utau, Rima, Lola, and I put on suntan lotion and laid out, Yaya and Chichi put on sunscreen and decided to head out to go swimming. While us girls did that the guys set up a picnic table and grill behind us, Kairi put up a lounge chair and an umbrella then he sat down reading, Ikuto and Kukai worked the grill, Nagi put sunscreen on and went with Lyon and Takashi who decided to go throw the football around.

After a while the girls and I sat up, "Smell's good," I laughed as Ikuto smirked my direction,

"I'm so hungry!" Utau rubbing her tummy, standing next to me in front of the grill,

Just then Yaya, Chichi, Nagi, Takashi, Lyon, Rima, Lola, and Kairi stood behind and to the side of us,

"You're telling me," Takashi complained,

"Okay everyone form a line," Kukai instructed, "Hamburger or Hot Dogs, condiments are over there!" he pointed to the table next to the grill,

Everyone including Ikuto and Kukai had made their lunch and sat with us, we all ate in a good silence, I finished grabbing a napkin I wiped off my face and took the last drink of my water before throwing away my glass and plate. I walked out to the water as I noticed everyone was back at the table, a few of them haven't finished eating, I turned back running into Arina.

"Arina? What are you doing here?" I asked as she smiled shrugging, then looked to my necklace,

"I see you found your necklace," she said as I nodded,

"How did you- You were the one who gave it to me, but why did you disappear afterwards?" I asked as she smirked,

"Cause you of all people should know I don't like people giving me thanks, besides I'm the one that took it." She told me as I was confused, "Oh, come on Amu! Did you really believe what I said? Dark Angels don't just turn good all of a sudden."

That was when I gasped, "But Kai, he's weak, gives in too easily to not turning you over to Mitchell, but I, I want your power for myself, I don't share." she said sliding her nail under my chin scratching deep into my skin, I was trying to keep calm.

I then felt something wet drip from my chin onto my chest, wiping it I found crimson liquid staining my finger, "What-" I said in shock then quickly glaring at her, "You're just screwed up." I said as she smirked,

"Yeah, I guess so," she said holding a calm stance, I saw a flash of blue, "Electric Rush!" she shouted and before I knew it she was sending an attack my way, I dodged it,

"You'll have to do better than that!" I smirked as I felt a sting in my back and fell forward slightly turned, I could see behind me stood Kai, I gasped, not at him, but who was standing next to him, was none other than the devil everyone knew as Saaya.

"Surprised to see me?" she smirked as I stood,

"Yeah, just a little bit," I said laughing, as she glared,

"Humph, You think your funny?" she asked as I looked to her,

"Well, looks like you've got a bitch to follow you around, huh Kai?" Arina smirked as I busted out laughed, Saaya glared harder at Arina,

"Well I'll just be going.." I said as they looked to me,

"No way in hell you're getting away," Arina said putting a confinement spell on me,

This is where I got tired of people treating me like a weak Mage and a piece of property, I noticed my necklace started glowing, I was freed from the confinement spell, I glared at the back of Arina's head, "Dominating Strike!" I shouted sending a ball of pure energy at her knocking her into Kai and Saaya, causing them all to fall down.

"Don't ever treat me like I'm a weakling, and I'm not anyone's property," I said as I glared at them, "Dumbasses," I muttered as Arina, Kai and Saaya were already back on their feet, I turned to see this as Lola showed up behind me,

"White Fury!" she shouted as she sent a spell that teleported them flying away, turning to me she gave me a worried look, "Are you okay?" she asked as I nodded,

"Thank you," I said as she looked to me smiling,

"No problem, at least now we know not to trust any of them," she laughed as I nodded,

I knew she was ordered to protect me by Aruto, but I know she has more than one reason for doing so, I suddenly felt faint, Lola caught me as I slumped over, "Kai's spell, he stung me with a knock out spell..." I trailed off passing out after hearing everyone run up to me and Lola.

I woke up in Utau's room, she was pacing the floor next to my bed, Ikuto sat at the end of my bed biting his finger, they both stopped what they were doing as I sat up.

"What happened?" Utau quickly asked, I turned to her,

"Arina showed up, turns out she's still an enemy," I said groaning at the pain in my back, I hissed reaching behind me to the torn flesh, Utau held my arm, "Kai and Saaya were there too," I said as they both looked to each other as I saw Ikuto was beyond pissed,

"What was Saaya doing at the beach with Kai?" Ikuto asked as I shook my head,

"I don't know, but none of them can be trusted," I told them as they nodded,

I tried, even though I knew it was impossible, doing a healing spell on myself, Ikuto noticed this and stopped me, standing me up in front of him, he whispered the healing spell, moving his hands across my back where Kai had stung me, upon turning me around to face him, he smiled as he spoke to me I smiled back before wincing at the pace of lifting my face because of my neck.

"I did some research and found the healing spell you used, I took the liberty of memorizing the spell in case you ever got hurt," he told me this while I blushed as he looked to my neck and noticed the deep gash under my chin made by Arina's fingernail and healed it.

"There! Good as new," he smiled as I laughed,

"Thank you," I blushed, "Lets go downstairs before people start over thinking things again." I told him as he nodded,

"I'm glad you're okay," he smiled turning to me pulling in by my waist and stealing a kiss, I laughed as he pulled away,

"I love you Ikuto," I said looking into his eyes smiling, he smiled back,

"I love you, too, Amu," he said as I pulled him into another kiss by the neck,

We walked downstairs to see everyone on the couch as we could hear Grease playing, "You're watching it again?" I asked as Utau looked to me as if I had just insulted her taste in movies, I laughed as me and Ikuto sat down, I then realized everyone was still in their swimsuits.

About an hour later the movie was over, Ikuto had fell asleep on my shoulder, Utau was cuddled up to Kukai, Yaya and Chichi fell asleep leaning against each other, Lyon was sitting up asleep, Takashi sat curled into Lola's neck as she laid her head on his with her legs over top of his, Rima was laying down on Nagi's lap, but as the movie ended everyone started waking up.

I grabbed my phone to see what time it was, "It's only three in the afternoon, what does everybody wanna do?" I asked,

"Well I wanna go to the mall," Utau said as I sighed, "I saw these really cute shorts in Hollister last week, and they're supposed to be on sale." she smiled,

"Typical Utau, I kinda wanted to go to the mall, so lets go," I said laughing as we all got dressed and then headed to the mall.

"What kind of mall is this?" I asked as we walked inside, it was a huge five story building that stretched out that looked about four football fields wide, "We didn't go to this mall when we went on Utau's birthday?" I said looking to them,

"Yeah, they kind of tore that one down, after it burned down from the explosion." Utau explained, as I thought about what had happened, "They built this, the 'Endale Mall' it has over three hundred stores known from all over," she explained as I nodded,

"Oh, that sounds a little much, but sounds amazing, lets go!" I said as I dragged Ikuto with me, Utau and the others following me.

We all went into Forever 21 first, I had already grabbed a few cute shirts and shorts, Utau had followed me into another dressing booth, Kukai and Ikuto sat outside of each of our doors. I came out first in a dark navy short sleeved cropped top with a v-neck and the words '_I'm Cute, Don't be Fooled, I'm a Devil_.' in gold cursive over a light gray heart, I was also in dark blue jean shorts.

"What do you think?" I asked as he looked surprised, I could see a small tint of pink cross his cheek,

"You look-" Ikuto started I could see he was trying to find the right word, "Hot," he smirked as I blushed,

Then we could hear Utau's door click open, she walked out in a neon purple long sleeve cropped top with dark navy horizontal stripes with the words '_I'm Beautiful and an Angel, What's not to like?_' in white cursive, and had light blue shorts with white stars.

"How do I look?" she asked as we got a good view of each others outfits,

"Oh. My. Gosh." We said in unison as the guys looked nervous as they thought we were gonna be angry, "I love you're outfit choice!" we spoke in unison again.

We bought our clothes choices, "Hey Utau, Lola, Rima," I yelled as I pulled Utau, and motioned the others into Victoria Secrets, they were all a little red, but I noticed the Ikuto, Takashi, Nagi, and Kukai faces were red, more red than the girls, once the girls noticed them, they all smirked going around the store we looked around finding sets that we liked.

I showed them a lacy black bra with navy trim, then pulling out the matching underwear I realized it was a thong, blushing I quickly shoved it back in the drawer, the girls laughed at me as I glared at them. I took out the navy sheer and black lace waist band underwear and the bra to the register and bought it, smirking I walked out of the store, turning I notice Ikuto's shock, Utau and Lola were the only other ones to walk out with bags as well.

Laughing at the guys' faces we walked around looking for other stores, we found Hollister, Utau and I bought a couple tank tops, skirts, shorts, and jeans, I bought a jacket, Lola got a couple shirts, Chichi got a swimsuit, shorts, a shirt, jacket, and a pair of sandals, Rima and Yaya just went to Aeropostale with Kairi and Nagi.

Chichi dragged Lyon in Hollister making him try on some clothes, Utau and I did the same with Kukai and Ikuto, Lola dragged Takashi to the food court after seeing Yaya, Rima, Nagi and Kairi heading that direction. Chichi dragged Lyon and headed into Body Central next, but instead of following Utau, Lola, Kukai, Ikuto and Takashi who were headed to the food court, I went into American Eagle.

I looked around, holding my other bags from previous stores, "Amu?" I heard a voice call out from behind me, it was Ikuto at the entrance looking for me I could see a little worry in his eyes.

"I'm here." I told him as he spotted me, "I just thought I'd look a little more," I smiled as he didn't look worried anymore and smiled,

"Anything you like?" he asked holding his Hollister bag in his hand, I shook my head,

"Not really," I sighed, walking to the back where there were some shoes on display, I looked at them carefully as he watched walking behind me, I turned to see a black beanie on a lower hook grabbing one I saw another one that was gray with a heart on the side, I took them both to the register and paid for them, taking the bag Ikuto followed me out of the store.

"Amu, I was wondering, about what happened on the beach," he said as I didn't look at him,

"They came to take me to Mitchell, I'm surprised he still hasn't found me.." I said as he looked away, "I hope he never does," I said softly as we headed to the others in the food court in a peaceful silence holding his hand, I noticed how big his hand was to mine, I smiled at the warmth as we reached the others, I sat between Utau and Ikuto, at the end of the table.

It was about twenty minutes till five o'clock before we actually left, from the mall everyone went home, I went with Utau and Ikuto to their house, Aruto stood in the foyer, it was a good thing I threw all of my stuff into my Forever 21 bag with Victoria Secrets at the bottom.

"I see you went to the mall, did you have fun?" he asked as I nodded, "Amu, I'd like to talk to you in my office, Utau and Ikuto you may go to your rooms." he said sternly as they went on their way,

Utau took my bag with her as I mumbled a 'Thanks,' as she walked away, "Goodnight," I told them as Ikuto turned to me and winked as I slightly blushed, Aruto cleared his throat as I jumped turning to him blushing out of embarrassment, "Sorry," I said softly,

"Come with me," he said as I followed him up another set of stairs into a room with a large brown desk and papers spread around, "Sit here," he instructed and I did as told, "I was talking to your father about your magic, he said Aleck had talked to you and the Magic Council is announcing that the Magic Dimension's Demonic Angel has been discovered this upcoming Monday." he said as I looked to him in shock,

"No, they can't! I'll be found out and then everyone will turn against me." I said standing turning from him,

"They're not putting your name with it and most kids at the academy don't watch the Magic Council News," he told me as I was still freaking out,

"Well I know how the Magic Council works, my dad's never trusted Aleck, he's going to throw me right into enemy hands, I just know it." I said as Aruto sighed,

"I'm sure everyone won't hate you for it," he said as I looked to him,

"Let me tell them." I said as he shook his head,

"I can't do that, Amu, you should know that." he said as I groaned sitting down in the chair,

"I'm gonna die. They'll just love tearing me to shreds and to find out I'm hiding more from them," I said as he was now looking through papers,

"It'll be fine, I'm sure no one actually watches the Magic Council's News," he told me as I looked to the doors, "You can go, don't forget to talk to your parents tomorrow about spending the next week here." I nodded heading to Utau's room to find her asleep on her bed, I was guessing Ikuto was asleep in his room, I laid on her bed next to her as she turned and cuddled my arm, I quickly felt sleep claim me.

xxx

Callie: I like us better when we're wasted! ;P

Amu: Okayyy then...

Utau: That such a good song!

Kukai: So you'd get wasted to talk to me with no clothes on? *he grinned*

*Utau blushed about ten shades of red*

Callie: If she doesn't want to there are plenty of girls out there who will.. *she sung*

*Utau glared at her*

Utau: Shut up! And No I would not do that!

Callie: Thanks for reading! Were you surprised to find Arina was the mystery person who gave Amu her necklace? Tell me what you think, I'd like to hear! Please and Thank You! ^_^


	17. Seriously Intense Week of Training

**Chapter 15: Risky Business was posted with this and three other chapters because I didn't realize I posted Chapter 16: Bottle Spinning instead of it, if you were confused during the chapter Bottle Spinning I'd advice you to read **Chapter 15: Risky Business. Sorry.****

* * *

Callie: It's only the second week of school for these guys! 17 chapters and this is there SECOND WEEK!

Amu: Callie calm down, it's not bad that you did that! It was very eventful.

Ikuto: Yeah, she got her memory back twice, you broke me and Saaya up, and Amu and I are the leads in Grease.

Callie: *nodding* I guess you're right! ^_^

Utau: She doesn't own us!

Kukai: Enjoy the chapter!

xxx

Monday morning came too soon, I had permission from my mom and dad to stay at the Tsukiyomi's for the week, I brought my school things and my other things with me to school, plus I left all the stuff I bought from the mall in Utau's room.

I walked through the main entrance, then my eyes widened at the words being spoke from the monitor above me, 'I am Aleck Deseverest, I am the head of the Magic Council, coming to you from the Magic Dimension, I have great news in announcing that the Magic Dimension's Demonic Angel has been discovered.' Aleck paused, his shoulder length blonde hair was straight and his sharp black eyes looked as if they could pierce into your soul, I turned from looking at the screen and walked through the building into the courtyard, everyone was on their phones and tablets.

Walking up to the table with everyone sitting at it, I heard the words in an echo, 'She is the daughter of the famous duo, Tsumugu and Midori, Amu Hinamori,' I turned as it was said everyone turned to looked to me, I was beyond pissed and upset, I wanted nothing more than to kill Aleck, but that wouldn't solve the boat load of problems that just surfaced.

Ikuto looked to me as I looked to him then I ran, 'They probably hate me,' that's all I could think before teleporting to class I didn't give them a second look, tears ran down my cheeks, I'd been literally thrown out into the open. Aleck will pay for what he's done, ruining everything, my friendships, the trust I'd gained with people had been crushed, Ikuto and everyone probably hate me for hiding my power from them. I laid my head on the desk as I looked forward at the back of the empty chair in front of me, holding in tears I noticed everyone walk into the class, I just kept sitting as they didn't even dare to try and make eye contact.

* * *

School this week had gone by fast, It was now Friday morning, I was sitting in the Library where I had confined myself to reading every morning and lunch period. I hadn't spoken to Ikuto and the others since Monday morning, I sighed closing the book, but I had learned and gained more strength from the after school practices, Aruto said today I had to prove what I've learned, he told me to review this week and be ready, not to let emotions get in the way and focus.

I took a deep breath in closing my eyes as I heard a hand hit the table I exhaled in a puff as I looked to who had approached me, I looked up to see Ikuto breathing a little heavy, Utau, Rima, Chichi, Lyon, Takashi, Yaya, Lola, Kairi, Nagi and Kukai stood behind him. I just stared at them blankly, I didn't want to react or give them the slightest hint of how felt for them to wait a whole week before finally coming to me.

"Amu, we don't hate you," Utau spoke up as I looked down,

"Yeah, you do and that still doesn't change the fact that I suffered through this week," I said as I felt tears coming up, "None of you'd know what it's like to be betrayed the way I've been, do you know how many people other than Mitchell want my power? I'm not just a normal Demonic Angel, I'm a level one hundred Demonic Angel-" Aruto appeared in front of me as they were in shock, "It's too late, they already know," I said as I glared over his shoulder, I looked down and turned away from them.

"Why didn't you just tell us instead of keeping it a secret all this time?" Ikuto asked as Aruto still stood there,

"I didn't even know until last week, I also wasn't allowed to tell anyone because of my mother." I said as he looked down, "I'm going to class, we can talk later, probably." I said as I teleported to class.

The school day went by quickly, although it was the moment I dreaded, it was the test to prove I've really been learning something, I made my way to the gym as I heard what everyone has been saying since what happened Monday,

"That's Amu Hinamori,"

"Her? Demonic Angel?"

"She's supposed to be the tie between Earth and the Magic Dimension."

"Yeah Right,"

"She doesn't look special,"

I chose to ignore it, but then turned and glared at them, they shut up real quick, I looked back in front of me, turning to the gym, I sat my bag down as Aruto made up the field and was waiting for me, I stood looking to see Coach Simins next to him.

"Okay this test is to see if you can control your emotions, out of three people you must choose the real enemy, if you strike the wrong person you automatically fail." Coach Simins told me as I stood their, they teleported to the floor, "Alright, go!" he yelled.

Three holograms appeared, one of Rima, Utau, and Lola, not enemies, but they probably do hate me, three more popped up showing Ikuto, Lyon and Mitchell, I knocked down Mitchell. Coach then put the next three up, which were Kai, Saaya, and Ikuto, "Really?" I yelled as knocked down Kai and Saaya.

"You weren't supposed to knock down Saaya," Coach Simins said as he shut down the hologram simulator,

"She's working with Kai and I'm positive she isn't being controlled either, I know my enemies, Kai and Saaya, Arina, and Mitchell. They are three totally different enemies," I told them giving them a confident stare as Aruto put a hand on Coach Simins shoulder and gave a nod, Coach then turned back on the simulator.

"Now I will go to the five judgement questions, trust your judgement." Aruto said with a smile, I nodded, as the next three popped up, "You are in a burning building and you could only save one person, do save Utau or the little girl." Aruto asked as I looked to the two holograms,

"Utau," I said as he nodded,

"Why?" he asked,

"I know my enemy can use transformation magic and probably started the fire to lure me in." I said as he nodded,

"You know most don't answer that question right," he told me as he went to the next one, "You are near an enemy's territory, do you use magic or get away using stealth,"

"Stealth, using magic gives out an Aurora which anyone can sense causing you to give yourself away." I told him as he nodded,

"You need to use magic to get away, but someone is hot on your trail, do you attack them, then teleport far away or just teleport?"

"Well you would need to keep them from following you further, you should attack them and then teleport." I said as I earned another nod,

"Behind you is someone you don't know, they are either the enemy, a friend, or a stranger, how do you determine they are who they are?" I thought long and hard on this one,

"By the way they speak and how far away they are, if they walk past you they are a stranger, if they touch you on the shoulder or arm they're a friend, but if they are the enemy they will try and pull you with force or use spells right away, it really depends on the situation and the person." I said,

"That's exactly right, final one, You are face to face with a big enemy, how much power would a regular mage use as the first attack compared to you?" this one was easy, I thought about it then answered,

"A regular mage would use fifty percent or lower on first attacks compared to their fifty percent which is only twenty percent of my power." I said as he smiled.

"Congratulations! You passed half of your test," Aruto clapped as he teleported himself onto the fighting platform, "For the final half you have to be able to use over fifty percent of your power while fighting me," I looked to him,

"You want me, to fight you, the principal of the Academy?" I asked as he nodded,

"Don't think of me as Aruto Tsukiyomi, right now in this fight I'm the enemy, you need to use stronger spells with higher energy, but you can't use all your energy at once or else you won't have any for a counter attack." he told me as I nodded.

"You have until the bell to knock me off the platform," He informed me as I nodded he sent the first attack, which I dodged, "Charring Spiral Flame!" I shouted sending a spiraling fire attack at him as he dodged it, coming closer to me,

"Warp Water Blade and Cursed Flame!" I said using the same attack I used on Ikuto last friday, but I made it a stronger by adding flames, I hit him on the shoulder and back, which caused him to fall, but quickly got up coming even closer,

"Fire Water Dome Wall!" I shouted a barrier spell as he still came closer, teleporting himself behind me,

"Venom Link!" he said as he was knocking me down, I turned teleporting myself outside the dome, making it disappear I felt energy surging through me,

Aruto looked to me as I stood up straight feeling as if pure energy spiraled around me and laced my skin, "Angelic Pure Energy Blade!" I shouted as white wind spiraled out of me going faster as if pushed him back and then all at once it shoved him straight off of the field, I teleported myself down to Coach Simins as Aruto teleported next to him.

"You used exactly fifty-two percent of your power," Coach Simins told me as I looked to him questioningly,

"Which means?" I asked a little out of breath as I looked to Aruto who smiled,

"It means you passed," he said as I noticed his arm was wounded, blood ran down his arm,

"You're hurt.." I said as he shook his hand to tell me stop,

"I'm fine," he smiled as I looked to him worried,

"No, If Utau and Ikuto see that they'll hate me, I know a healing spell," I told him,

"Amu that's not necessary," I gave him my look, that was known for making no one able to say no to me, he sighed, giving in.

He snapped his fingers as we were now in the infirmary, he sat on the bed with no shirt on, it was weird how he and Ikuto were so similar despite their age difference, Aruto being at the least thirty years older than Ikuto, I spoke the spell as his wounds were healed, but they healed quicker that Ikuto's, his back had a deep gash like Ikuto's, it just wasn't as deep,

"There," I said as he stood before me putting another black button up shirt on, I smiled as he did.

"Thank you, Amu," he said as I blushed,

"I should be thanking you for helping me get stronger," I smiled as he gave me a grin,

"You're welcome, it'll come in handy now that everyone knows your secret." he said as I nodded.

I stood in front of the front door to their house, Aruto had to go to his office before leaving the school, he told me to wait for him, cause I was spending tonight, but I said I was fine and I teleported to the house. I walked in the door as I shut it I had the chance to run straight up stairs, which all of this week I've been able to avoid Ikuto and Utau all week, but today was different, everyone was here, I saw them all sitting in the living room. I glanced their way, but they all seemed to be bored as I realized Grease was playing, I remembered class Monday we had auditions, I had told everyone who they should try out for Saturday night at the mall, with Ikuto and Ms. Rosenherry we chose them for those parts, Saaya got the part of Cha Cha and Kai got the part of the leader of the t-birds rival that Rizzo gets to take her to the dance.

"Really, watching it again?" I asked as they all turned to me, Utau turned running to me, she paused as if asking for permission, I had tears in my eyes as soon as I hugged her, I was glad the light was still off, the movie was sent to the main menu,

"Amu. How could we ever hate you?" she said smiling as I laughed while choking on my tears,

"I should've known, but I mean you hated me for making myself forget you guys," I said as they all came into a group hug around us, Ikuto just stayed seated over on the couch, the hug ended at I looked to him.

I walked over to him, "Ikuto," I said as he still didn't look at me, "Why are you pissed off at me?" I asked him as he still sat there staring at the television, I was now standing in front of him without warning had the tv off, me laying on the sofa underneath him with darkness surrounding us, I saw his face turn to everyone in the doorway into the living room, he shouted, "Give us a few minutes," he said and they left.

He had me pinned down to the couch, before I could say anything he started kissing me, I was shocked, but I slowly gave in and kissed him back, he broke the kiss a moment later to sit us up, I sat next to him as he had his back to me,

"The reason for me being mad is because you didn't even try talking to me about it, and you kept avoiding everyone." he said,

"Well I wanted to, but I wasn't allowed to, I've been avoiding all of you because I didn't know how you felt about me keeping a secret like that." I said as it was my turn to look away, "I don't know why I run from all my fears." I pulled my knees to me as I put my chin between my knees as I felt tears run down my face.

"Amu," I heard him call my name as I slightly turned to him,

"I'm stupid, aren't I? You probably hate me." I said as I turned away from him,

"No, you're not stupid, you are silly for thinking anyone could hate you!" he shouted as I went wide eyed turning to him, "I love you, Amu, why would I ever hate you?" he asked as I fully turned to him,

"I love you too, Ikuto." I smiled with tears in my eyes, I attacked him with a hug,

He chuckled, a bright blush spread across my cheek as I realized I was now on top of him, I was about to move off of him, but instead he held me to him and kissed me again.

We sat up finally, he was sitting back against the couch as I in front on him in between his legs leaning back against him with his arms wrapped around my waist holding my hands in my lap. Everyone walked in along with Aruto and Souko, I sat up moving out of Ikuto's grasp, sitting next to him I held his hand as they all sat down, Utau and Lola sat next to me, Kukai, Lyon and Takashi sat on the other side of them, Chichi and Yaya sat down on the floor in front of Kairi, Nagi and Rima.

Aruto stood in front of the television as Souko sat down next to Rima at the end of the couch, "As we all know now, Amu is the Magic Dimension's Demonic Angel and the final one to be discovered," he began as I looked to everyone, "She has already told you she's a level one hundred Demonic Angel, this means that when she uses half percentage of her power she'd be using full energy if she were a normal mage." I looked to Aruto as I tightened my grip on Ikuto's hand.

I couldn't hold it in, "Please tell me you guys know what you're getting yourselves involved in.. I don't want to see any of you get hurt." I said as they smiled,

"Of course we do," Kukai grinned,

"Besides Mitchell has to go down," Lola said cracking her knuckles,

"We're here for you Amu." Utau smiled putting a hand on my shoulder as Ikuto smiled at me,

"Alright," I said as I sat down, looking to Aruto, "Have you going to inform them of what they're up against?"

"No, but why don't you tell them about the others, and then I'll inform you all on Mitchell." I nodded, as he stood next to Souko.

"Arina Skye, Kai Hisaki, and Saaya Yamabuki, Arina and Kai are Dark Angels that worked with Mitchell last year, now everyone knows Saaya is a Devil, but I really don't know why she's a part of this, but I think it may have something to do with her ties to Kai and Mitchell." I said as they nodded listening, "Arina is alone, she's just after my power for herself, she's not working for Mitchell anymore, Kai's working for Mitchell, he surprisingly hasn't followed orders, because I should've already been given away to Mitchell." I told them as they were a little surprised.

"But how does Saaya come into the equation?" Chichi asked,

"I wondered that at first too, then I realized it, she thought that making me weak through her having Ikuto would make me vulnerable and easy to take to Mitchell, although I knew from the way it seemed, I thought about the day she and Ikuto fought, the way she said she'd come over." I said as Ikuto looked to me,

"She'd been hiding, as if she's under cover," I nodded,

"By her own will and when you denied her that's when she took drastic measures and used the control stone." I informed him,

"So, Arina's working by herself to get your power, Mitchell has Kai and Saaya who are both separately trying to bring you to him." Lola asked as I nodded,

"All of their goals are the same, except for Mitchell, Kai and Arina were teamed up to bring me to Mitchell, but from what I remember, he didn't want me exactly for just my power.." I told them as they were in shock.

"What do you mean by that Amu?" Ikuto sounded distressed I gulped slowly wishing I could swallow my tongue,

"He's wants my power, but if he got me to follow him, lets just leave it as a plus for him." I said twiddling my pointer fingers together, "Any way, Arina's strengths are all four of the main elements, Ice and Lightning, Teleport and Minds, Kai's strengths consist of all of hers, although he can use Transformation plus Minds, also instead of Ice and Electricity he can use Acid and Sting, which is a rare element that can kill someone, but it can cause someone to pass out like what happened at the beach, when I fainted it was because of Kai stinging me in the back," I told them as they nodded.

Aruto pushed me to sit as he spoke, "Now Mitchell, as we all know he is after Amu for her power, he can use all of the sixteen elements, which include six more that you have probably never heard of, the elements you've already known would be the four main elements, Earth, Water, Fire, and Air, then there are ten special elements Acid, Spirit, Weather, Ice, Light, Shadow, Electricity, Pure Energy, and Nature," he paused as we were intently listening.

"But the six no one's heard about are Void, you are able to keep someone confined, Soul, you can take a person's soul from their body into a world between the Human Realm and the Realm of Death, Zone, is the ability to distract your enemy into thinking about something else, Pressure, which able to use a force that can push your enemy down without anything really being there, Sting which Amu already informed you about, also Aurora, which gives you the ability to hide from people who are able to sense, but don't be confused sensing an Aurora is much different than feeling magical pressure." he explained to us, I was a little surprised, this was magic I didn't even know to exist, but Arina used Void on me and Kai used Sting on me.

"Mitchell so far is the only Dark Warlock to hold this much magic and even be able to use forbidden magic," he said as we all nodded, "Demonic Angels however can use any and all magic, which means Amu can use forbidden magic as well, but you should never use it, it can leave a very negative affect," he gave me a serious look as I nodded.

"Arina, Kai, Saaya, and Mitchell are the enemy, their goal is to get Amu," Aruto said, "You all need to work as a team with Amu, your goal is to keep her from them and keep her safe." Aruto asked them,

I turned to them, everyone nodded as I turned to Ikuto who smiled at me, "You already know I'm all in," he said as I smiled blushing,

"Thanks, you guys!" I smiled as I looked to them, "I know we can do this!" I said as they smiled back at me.

xxx

Callie: Well Lovelies, thanks for reading, I would posted this over the weekend when I had wrote it, but had no wifi.

Amu: It's okay, I'm sure no one cares away! *patting her back*

Callie: *glares at her* You're not helping. Hope you liked the chapter! ^_^

Ikuto: How is Aleck even in the position he's in?

Utau: He's a stupid man..

Amu: I wanna kill him.

Callie: ^_^||| Well I hope you continue reading.. hehe favorite and follow if you like it to get updated!


	18. Chichi's Demons

Callie: Yay! You get to meet Chichi's sister!

Amu: Finally how long did it take you to figure out we should meet her? .

Chichi: *nervous* Hehe... I don't think you'll like her...

Lola: Why?

Chichi: She's-

Callie: You'll meet her for yourself and see if you like her! I don't own any Shugo Chara characters.

xxx

I sat up in my bedroom at the Tsukiyomi residency, I looked to see it was almost nine a.m. on Saturday,

'August 16th, Kukai's birthday's tomorrow!' I got up off the bed to see all the girl sleeping on my floor,

"Hey! Get Up! Lazy behinds!" I shouted as they started to stir, I smiled,

"Amu! It's Saturdayy!" Utau complained looking to me,

"Don't you wanna do some shopping?" I asked as she sat up quickly,

"Of course, but you don't like shopping?" She raised an eyebrow to me as I gave her a serious look,

"It must be a special occasion, but what-" she thought as it hit her, "KUKAI'S BIRTHDAY!" She shouted as I laughed watching her snap herself dressed,

"Oh geez," I said walking out the door and downstairs to the kitchen where Ikuto was sitting up to the bar, I pulled out a glass and the milk jug, Utau ran past the kitchen.

"What's her problem?" Ikuto asked as he took a bite of his toast,

"Tomorrow's Kukai's Birthday, she's going crazy." I said as he looked shocked, "No, don't tell me you forgot your best friends birthday!" I looked to him angrily,

"No, what- I would never!" he scoffed as I looked to him,

"Seriously, I know you're lying." I said as he sighed,

"You have to help me," he said as he gave me a pretty cute needy look, "Please!" he begged,

"No, just cause I'm your girlfriend, does not mean I have to help you." I told him as he pouted,

"So I won't have to go take you to get a present for Utau," he smirked as I smiled,

"I've already bought her birthday and Christmas presents, back when we went to the mall, I also bought Kukai and you something." I said smiling as he looked to me,

"Can I have a sneak peak?" he smirked asking as I shook my head,

"Nope!" I said as he pouted,

"Well you're still going to the mall with me so get dressed," he said as I looked to him with a pout,

"I don't wanna go to the mall with you." I said turning from him,

"Either go or don't, but if you don't that means I don't have to buy you a birthday present." I looked to him in shock,

"B-but! FINE!" I shouted, as he chuckled in victory,

He finished his toast and went to go get dressed, I stood by the door waiting in black tank, navy skinny jeans and hot pink vans, I turned to him as he came to me in a navy t-shirt, black skinny jeans and black vans, he looked to his phone then smiled at me.

"Ready?" I asked as he nodded,

"Yeah," I opened the door as he followed me outside to my surprise there wasn't a limo, but a midnight camaro,

"What's this? No limo? That's a first." I said sarcastically as he glared to me,

"Oh shush." he said as I laughed,

We got in and headed to the mall, I walked ahead of Ikuto as he trailed behind me, we walked around until I saw Utau standing in front of a sporting goods store.

"Hey Utau!" I shouted waving as she noticed me,

"Hey," she smiled walking toward me, she held a Hollister and Forever 21 bag,

"Now I know you didn't buy him something from either of those stores," I said pointing to them, as she blushed,

"I couldn't help it!" she said as I laughed,

"Well, I'm letting you both know that I got Kukai an autographed soccer ball by his favorite player!" I said as they laughed,

"What's so funny?" I asked blushing,

"You're so repetitive, you gave him that three years ago.. Freshman year it was, I think." Utau said as I looked to her shocked,

"That's right I did, what about a new video game?" I asked as she thought, tapping her chin as Ikuto had sat at the bench near us,

"Well, does he play video games?" She asked Ikuto as he chuckled,

"Yeah, but I'm the only one that knows what games he wants," Utau and I glared at him as he smirked,

"There has to be something else he wants!" I said as Utau was also flipping out, "Wait- Utau why are you flipping out about what to give him? You could just give him a date with you." I said as she looked shocked,

"True, I'm his girlfriend, thanks Amu, I'll help you out, just get him a gift card to the Ramen and Sushi Place downtown for twenty-five dollars." she told me as I nodded, Ikuto had left to the game store getting Kukai three video games and a wireless controller.

Utau and I walked around the mall for a while before Ikuto caught up with us coming out of Victoria's Secret, Utau and Ikuto exchanged looks, then I was dragged away by Ikuto to the food court, Utau following us slowly.

"Why did you two go into Victoria's Secret for?" Ikuto asked seriously as I looked to him,

"Well if you must know she wants to give her everything to him on her birthday." I said my half-sarcastic lie as he bought it,

Slamming his hands on the table as he looked to me shocked, "What- No way!" he said as I laughed,

"Got ya!" I giggled as he had a tiny stretch of pink across his cheeks as he glared at me,

"You're mean." I laughed as Utau walked up, "Well what do think girls go into a store like that for?" I asked as she looked to him,

"He didn't think I was buying stuff for me and Kukai to have sex did he?" Utau asked as I nodded, "It's okay, thanks for being a good big brother though," she laughed.

We sat there for a little longer, Ikuto went ahead and took any bags we had out to the car and came back in, soon enough Rima, Nagi, Yaya, Lola, Kairi, and Takashi were all sitting at the huge table with us, Kukai had came to the mall looking for Utau and the all of us too, but mostly her.

I walked to the bathroom as I saw Chichi standing there, she was leaning against the wall and looked out of breath, "Chichi?" I said as she looked up to me with wide eyes,

"Amu, you have to go," she said as I looked to her,

"Why?-" I asked her but then a sudden force kicked me out of the hallway as I hit my back against a concrete post, I stood up slowly pulling my hair out of my face I put it back in a ponytail and looked to find who the instigator was. I saw a girl with long straight black hair and blood red eyes, wearing a black long sleeve cropped top and red mini skirt with thigh high boots, she had on a smirk as she walked toward me.

"Oh, so you're the famous Amu Hinamori I've heard so much about." I looked to her as I backed away, but she teleported in front of me, Ikuto, everyone else and the whole rest of the people in the mall crowed around the area,

"Who are you?" I asked as she cackled,

"I'm surprised Chichi hasn't told you about me, I'm her twin sister, Gigi Gold," Chichi stood behind her in the hallway frowning,

"Well I didn't want anyone knowing I was related to a demon like you." she said as Gigi teleported next to her grabbing her by her long wavy white hair as Chichi groaned in pain,

"You're stuck with me, Angel." she smirked as I clenched my fists as I felt energy surge through me,

"Let her go!" I shouted as I ran between them as Gigi let go off Chichi's hair and backed away,

I stood there as I could see that white flames were wrapped around me as she looked to me surprised, then smirking she went to grab close to me as I noticed it was burning her, Chichi stood behind grabbing my arm, I knew it wasn't hurting her, she stood beside me,

"You coming to help me sister?" Gigi asked as Chichi laughed,  
"You should've known the day you helped Saaya to get to Amu, we were against each other, Gigi." I heard the cold and bitterness in every word as Chichi talked to her sister,

"You're so weak, just like our Mother, giving your help to someone like her, she'll only turn on you once she finds out the truth," Gigi smirked as Chichi was crying, I just looked to her,

"Well I guess you're just like father, wicked and cruel, but you'll never win." Chichi smirked as she kicked her into the same concrete post, "I don't care who our father is, I hate him and you, because you two want me to be something I'm not, I'm not evil nor will I ever be and you can tell him that yourself." Chichi shouted before falling to her knees as she cried, Gigi smirked at me before teleported herself away.

I stood behind Chichi, looking to her back as I noticed the crowd was already gone, "Mitchell is my father," she said softly, but loud enough for me to hear, I hesitated, but I reached for her arm I pulled her up and hugged her, as she was in shocked,

"What? Y-you don't hate me?" I laughed as she looked to me wiping her tears away,

"Hate you? Chichi you're my friend no matter what, I could never hate you." I smiled as she did too, hugging me she cried on my shoulder,

"Thank You, Amu." she said through tears, I held her to me, Lyon had just walked into the mall, I looked up as he looked a little upset, she looked to him,

"Lyon," she said as he looked to her,

"Why didn't you just tell us?" he asked as she frowned looking down, he walked up to her, I walked to Ikuto as everyone else watched them too.

"I was scared you guys would hate me because of him being my father," she said as he laughed, he kissed her as all of us girls awed, the guys just scoffed at our reaction,

"I could never hate you, you're just too cute," he blushed as she giggled,

"I'm so happy!" she smiled latching herself to him in a hug, hugging her back he smiled as she cuddled up to him, Utau and I smiled,

"You two are sappy, love sick girls huh?" Lola said talking to us as we saw her blush,

"What's this? Lola's blushing?" I said, she glared at me as I laughed,

"Shut up Amu!" she shouted as Takashi joined in,

"You're right Amu, there seems to be a tint of pink on her cheeks.." he said as she turned to find him right in her face, she would've tried to move away, but he held her there and kissed her in surprise, she hit him by instinct, after Saturday night she went back to ignoring him.

Actually the only official couples would be me and Ikuto, Utau and Kukai, Chichi and Lyon, as well for Yaya and Kairi were in a relationship, the rest of our group only confessed, but didn't really come out and say they were dating.

We were all standing there in the food court, I walked to a table sitting down as I could see Chichi had followed me,

"Amu, she'll come back for you and me," she spoke as I nodded,

"I guess this means we have a new enemy, we have to watch our backs, Mitchell is gaining more and more allies," I said, the others came and sat around Chichi and I, "This just means we'll have to get stronger." I smiled as everyone nodded.

xxx

Callie: Well, I'm sorry for taking so long! -_- Lyon had outshined the guys with his romantic nature! *smirk*

Amu: It's okayyy! Yeah he did!

Ikuto: Just don't let it happen again, my fans want to read about me. . Lyon, no, just no..

Callie: ^_^|| Arrogant much?

Ikuto: Sushh!

Callie: Well I hope you enjoyed it! Fav. or Follow or leave a review! Please and Thank You my Lovelies!


	19. Surprise!

Callie: OMG PEOPLE! Today is the day places! PLACES! Here is a BIG 'Thank You' to all my readers and those who have left a review, followed, or faved my story it tells me I'm doing good lol! ^_^

Lyon: What's going on?

Amu: *whispers* It's Kukai's birthday remember!

*A Random Ramen Shop*

Kukai: *sneezes* Someone's talking about me!

Utau: You sneezed, it's not like you super sonic hearing.

Kukai: *pouts* Enjoy the chapter, she doesn't own us!

xxx

Utau, Rima, Lola, Yaya, Chichi and I were in the kitchen, fixing up some food for Kukai's surprise party, Utau decided Lola would help her with making his birthday cake, Rima and Chichi were in charge of baking brownies shaped like soccer balls and decorating them with white and black icing. Yaya was on decorations, and I had to collect everyone's presents, while the guys were all trying to keep Kukai occupied, except Ikuto, who was helping me with getting all of the guys presents for Kukai without being seen.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Ikuto, "Hey,"

"**_Hey, I've got them._**" he whispered into the phone,

"Great, are you headed back?" I asked him,

"**_Yeah, I'm headed there now._**" he said as I sighed,

"Alright see you then." I smiled as I put us girls' presents on the table,

He then appeared in front of me, I grabbed some of the presents, we placed them on the table with some cards as the girls brought out the food, placing it on the long food table there was five bowls of chips, twenty baloney and turkey sandwiches, twenty hot dogs and hamburgers, next to that were the condiments, Rima and Chichi made at least thirty soccer brownies on their own plates, Utau had also made four dozen rainbow frosted vanilla and chocolate cupcakes, then at the end of the table was the large sheet cake, it was decorated like a soccer field and had two nets on each end, there was even a mini statue of a boy with a fist in the air, a grin on his face and his foot propped on top of a soccer ball.

"Wow, you guys did amazing!" I said as Utau smiled, she and Lola and their aprons were covered in icing and sweat,

"Yeah, but we can't say we look amazing," Utau laughed as did Lola, I smiled,

"I think all of girls should go get ready, Ikuto you go find the guys and keep them from the house for at thirty more minutes," I said as I thought reaching the top of the stairs and then turning to Utau, "By the way where are your parents?" I asked,

"I honestly have no clue, dad said they were going to the school, a couple of hours ago," she told me a I nodded,

I called Ikuto's cell, "Hey, instead of finding the guys, go get your parents to come quick for Kukai's party," I told him,

"As you say boss," he chuckled into the phone as I glared,

"Thank you, hurry please!" I said as we said goodbye and hung up the phone, us girls went into Utau's bedroom to get ready.

xxx About twenty minutes later xxx Normal P.O.V. xxx

Ikuto, Aruto, Souko, Nagi, Kairi, Takashi, Lyon and a blindfolded Kukai stood in the foyer of the house waiting for the girls to come down, Yaya and Chichi were the first to go down stairs, Yaya wore a yellow fit and flare strapless sundress with brown sandals, Chichi wore a pale blue tank, white shorts and flip flops. Rima soon followed after them in a black long sleeve sheer dress over a black tank and red shorts, and red flats. Lola and Amu walked down next with Utau following behind, Lola wore a black ruffled crop top that showed her stomach, blue skinny jeans, and black flats, Amu wore a pink halter top that flowed around me, white shorts and navy sandals. Utau wore a purple lace and lime green under layered short sleeve dress with brown knee high boots, she wore her hair up in her two classic pigtails.

"Woah," Takashi, Ikuto, and Kukai said in unison, he had lifted the blindfold,

Nagi just smiled at Rima, Kairi had a blush on his face,

It took a moment for all of them to realize Kukai could see everything, "Happy Birthday Kukai!" they shouted surprising him,

"Woah, I didn't even notice all of this stuff," he snickered as he glanced at Utau,

She blushed, "What would you like to do first, Kukai, food, cake, or presents?" Souko asked him as he thought,

"Food first, cake, then presents," he said as she nodded, he was first to get food with rest of them behind him,

After eating, there were only few sandwiches, hot dogs, and hamburgers, a couple dozen cupcakes were left with six soccer brownies, Kukai was now blowing out the candles on his cake.

"Alright, now present time!" Kukai grinned as everyone grabbed a piece of the cake,

"Okay, sit here," Utau said guiding him to the seat next to the table after putting her cake down,

She handed him several cards of various colors, he opened them one by one, they held gift cards or money in them,

"Thanks you guys!" Kukai grinned as Utau handed him Ikuto's present,

"Oh, Ikuto, you got me the games I wanted!" he said in shock, "Thanks bro!" he grinned,

He continued opening other gifts, he got a new pair of shoes for soccer from Lyon, a candy basket from Yaya, Nagi got him a pair of silver studio wireless Beats by Dre, Rima got him a mini popcorn machine, Utau gave him a book of date coupons and an outfit from Hollister with a pair of gray Vans, Amu gave him a gift card for fifty dollars to the new Sushi and Ramen restaurant, Lola gave him a skydiving session which included taking all of them with him, Kairi had got him a gift card to the game store for sixty bucks, Chichi gave him a mini slushy maker, and Takashi got Kukai and all the guys tickets to next football game.

"Thanks you guys," Kukai grinned as Aruto smiled,

"Wait Kukai, we have something for you," he spoke as everyone had turned to him, he gestured Kukai to the slightly large present on the table, "Open it." Aruto smiled,

"Okay," he said opening the present, it was a wall monitor, "What is this?" he asked,

"This is something all of you have in your rooms, it a video calling monitor system, you can talk to each other over video chat." Aruto explained,

"Wait, this is in all of our rooms, this includes my room in the magic dimension?" Amu asked as he nodded,

Everyone was sure this would come in handy, especially if anyone was in trouble, or in Ikuto's position with Kai. A few hours had passed all of them were sitting in the living room talking and laughing, but Amu wasn't paying any attention, she was thinking of her family, she'd been gone so long from the Magic Dimension, it seemed as if something could've happened since she'd last saw her parents and sister.

Ikuto noticed the worry in her eyes, "What's wrong Amu?" he asked her as she didn't look up,

"Amu?" Lola asked and Utau looked to her patting her back,

"I have to go back to the Magic Dimension," Amu said,

"Why not just stay here?" Utau asked her as she frowned,

"I've been gone too long and I have a bad feeling that something happened while I've been here." Amu told them as she was now the center of attention, "Sorry Kukai, have a good birthday, bye everyone, I'll see you all tomorrow at school." she told them assuringly, walking to the front door Ikuto followed.

"You know can't leave without telling me goodbye Amu." he smirked pulling her into a kiss,

"I'm only going to be gone for the night. It's not like I'm never coming back," she laughed and kissed his cheek, "Bye Ikuto, I love you." she said teleporting away.

xxx Amu's P.O.V. xxx

I stood inside the house at the entrance way, walking towards the kitchen, my sister sat up to the bar on her cell phone, my mom was cooking dinner, and my father was reading the morning newspaper. "I'm home," I smiled as my parents and sister stopped what they were doing turning to me, they looked as if they had seen a ghost.

"Amu? Amu!" Ami ran to me hugging me, I hugged her back,

"Did you miss me?" I laughed as she nodded,

"Amu, you had us worried sick, where have you been?" she asked as I looked to her,

"I was only at the Tsukiyomi's house, I told you last sunday and you gave me permission to go?" I was confused,

"Oh, wow, can't believe I forgot!" she said laughing hugging me as my dad did the same,

"It's okay, I'm home now," I smiled as we hugged, then we ate dinner and talked about what's happened over the week,

"Aleck made the announcement last Monday, why did you tell him?" I asked them as they looked to each other,

"We didn't tell him, and I know for sure Aruto didn't," my dad told me as I looked to them shocked,

"You don't think Aleck has connections with you know who?" I asked as they looked to me a little shocked,

"No, there's no way, if he did, that'd mean you know who would also know where you are." he said as I nodded,

"So I'm good, until you know who finds out where I am." I said turning to Ami who looked a little irritated,

"I know who Mitchell is Amu," I looked to her surprised,

"How?" I asked as my parents looked a little apologetic,

"I've known since your freshman year at the academy," she said,

"What?" I said as I looked our parents,

"Amu we told her so she knew what was going on," my mom said putting her hand over mine,

"No, she's in danger, just as much as I am," I said as Ami looked to me surprised,

"This is how far Mitchell can go, if you know about him, he knows about you, everything about you, your fears, dreams, goals, and what you look like," I told her, Ami looked terrified, I wasn't hungry anymore, I got up from the dinner table and went to my bedroom.

They didn't bother me for the rest of the night, I looked to the wall to see the monitor was hooked up, I tapped on the screen as it lit up, it had list of names I found Ikuto's and I added Utau to the call as well, it rang for a minute or two until they both picked up.

"Who's calling this late at night?" I heard Utau asked,

"Sorry, I forgot you guys are an hour or two ahead of my time," I said as she stood next to Ikuto,

"Amu, what's going on? Are you alright?" Ikuto said calmly as I nodded,

"Apparently my parents aren't who told Aleck my magic level." I said as they were surprised,

"What? Then do you know who could have?" Utau asked, I shook my head,

"I was thinking Mitchell, but my parents are telling me there's no way," I told them,

"But that would mean if Aleck had connections to him, wouldn't he have already known where you are?" I shrugged at Ikuto's question,

"I don't think he knows where I am, he would've already made his move," I told them as I thought about the mysterious man on campus Lola had seen,

"Utau, remember the man in that one picture, at the school when Lola had snuck on campus," I asked as she nodded,

"He was there for the Library, Kai had broke into the house that night and attacked Ikuto," I said as she looked surprised,

"Wait! Kai attacked you!" she turned to Ikuto who nodded, knowing he would never hear the end of it,

"He's okay, I healed him, besides Kai will get what's coming to him." I said as she nodded, sighing, "For now I'll be staying in the Magic Dimension, I'll probably spend the night next friday." I smiled,

"Alright, you should get some rest Amu we have school in the morning you have to get up twice as early," Ikuto smiled at me as I nodded, "Goodnight Amu," Ikuto smirked at me,

"Goodnight Ikuto," I smiled as laughing, "Night Utau!" I shouted then hung up and went to my bed and laid down to sleep.

xxx

Callie: Well, Kukai had a nice birthday! ^_^

Kukai: Yes I did, (n_n)

Utau: Well, yeah you better, we put a lot of hard work into it!

Callie: Yeah they did, anyway, last chapter you're probably wondering who is Chichi and Gigi's mother? From this chapter you're probably wondering what connections does Aleck have to know Amu's magic, if her parents and Aruto weren't who told Aleck? Could it be Mitchell? Maybe. Stay tuned in by following this story! :D


	20. The Secret Library of Nóra

Callie: Eeeeeep! The chapter I've been dying to write! ^O^

Amu: *rubs ears* Could you scream any louder? I don't think they heard you in the UK!

Callie: *glares* Shush!

Ikuto: Anyway can we get going?

Kukai: Yeah, come on!

Callie: Alright, Alright! Guess I'm not the only eager one..

Amu: She doesn't own us! Enjoy!

xxx September 1st, 2014 xxx

It's been two weeks since Kukai's birthday, the Monday after Aruto moved me out of Element Control and into Life Choices, I had got on campus just a minute before eight o'clock, so I teleported to first period. That Monday Arina and Gigi were transferred into our class as well, now Kai, Saaya, Arina, and Gigi all were in my first period, but they sat in the four chairs on the wall closest to the doors, which was a good ten seats away from me sitting in the back beside the window.

"Alright class, I will be pairing you off in groups of three today for a project due Friday, you must research a magical being, create a replica of the being and put together a presentation." he said, holding a list he stood in front of the room.

"The groups are; Takashi, Arina, and Lola; Chichi, Lyon, and Gigi; Owen, Saaya, Sekai; Kukai, Kairi, Yaya; Damien, Nagihiko, and Hikari; Rima, Utau, and Nathan; Ikuto, Amu, and Kai." He received gasps and groans from everyone in the class, "No arguing or switching, unless you'd like to fail?" Although once this suggestion was made everyone was quick to shut up.

I just listened as he told us what each team member does, at the end of class we were told to move our desks into groups of three to discuss who got what roles, Kai and Ikuto glared at each other, I cleared my throat causing them both to turn to me.

"Okay, I know none of us are on each others good side, but this is only until Friday, and I would like to get an A on it." I told them as Kai just rolled his eyes, which only made Ikuto get more pissed at him.

"Ikuto! Kai!" I said as they looked to me, "I want to know which part of the project you would like to do?" I asked as they thought,

"I'm doing the research, one of you has to make a 3D Life-like replica of the creature and the other has to help me with putting research onto a presentation, as well for getting some research as well." I told them,

"I'll do the replica," Kai said as I nodded smiling,

"Alright, then Ikuto, you'll help me with researching the creature and putting together a presentation." I said as Professor Ivory clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"I'm sending around a basket, this basket contains ten different magical beings, I should have two left." he told us as it went around the room, my group was the last to choose, I pulled out a tiny slip of paper.

"Now that everyone has a magical being, Amu which did your group get?" I looked to the piece of paper,

"Nóra the Nymph of Knowledge," I said as he looked a bit shocked, but wrote it down on the board, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Kai smirking, I shook it off and Professor Ivory went on to all the other groups.

Almost every class seemed to go by fairly quickly, the bell just rang for fourth block to be over, I wanted to go to the lunch room to hang with Ikuto and the others, but I wanted to start research already for the project. I've never heard of Nóra the Nymph of Knowledge before, but somehow it sounded familiar, 'The vision I had when my hand touched that book... The Secret Library of Nóra, of course, Aruto was talking about it with Lola and some of the teachers.' I thought sitting down to a table.

"Ms. Burch?" I called as I found her sitting to her desk with a book, it had golden embroidery and silver writing, "Why are you reading this, Ms. Burch?" I asked her as she closed the book and poofing it away before jumping back, holding a hand over her chest she sucked in air trying to calm herself down.

"Oh, Amu!" she breathed as I laughed, "You scared me." she said as I smiled,

"Sorry, but I was wondering if you have any books on Nóra the Nymph of Knowledge?" I asked as she looked surprised,

"Yes, but why would you want a book like that?" she asked as she searched the library,

"It's for a Magical Beings 101 project." I told her as she nodded, finally she found the right book, pulling it off the shelf she brought it to me,

"Here you go, the history of Nymphs there are six chapters in this book about her." I nodded as she handed it to me, "It's a no check out book also, so please don't try and leave with it." I smiled,

"You know me Ms. Burch! I would never!" I laughed as she smiled nodding.

I went back to my seat and began reading, 'Nóra the Nymph of Knowledge and the keeper of a secret library, she is a spirit of the first Demonic Angel ever to exist, she guards this library named after her held behind golden gates, The Secret Library of Nóra, location of the library is unknown, it holds the knowledge of Nóra and all the books she wrote over millions of years ago at the age of 16.' I closed the book, I was about to ask Ms. Burch a question, but as soon as I stood up the ground shook, a red light started to flash and sirens started wail, "All students please make your way to the Emergency Assembly Hall under the school immediately!" Aruto's voice echoed throughout the room and school.

I had teleported myself to the bottom floor of the Library by mistake, turning around I looked to the huge glowing golden gates that held thousands upon thousands of books behind them. All of sudden the ground begun shaking, which took me out of the trance I was in staring at the gates, I turned slightly backing up towards the wall beside the gates as the ground shook one final time, right as I hit my back on the wall. Light entered the underground room as dust flowed around as I stood there, I could see a figure in the dust, then just as it had filled in, it disappeared by being sucked away. I saw glowing red eyes as I knew now who was standing there, Mitchell, he was too busy staring at the gates to notice me.

"Finally, what I've been looking for my whole life and no one is here to stop me!" he said as I noticed when he went to touch the gate, it burned him, I spotted a door across the room on the opposite wall from the library.

"As I thought, Nóra's clever protection spell still holds the books inside from anyone who is not of her magic type." he said as I tried to move, but he heard my foot shift across the floor, "Who's there?" he asked as I tried making a run for the door.

He teleported in front of me causing me to run into him, he grabbed me by the wrist and pushed me into the gate, I breathed heavy as I stood facing the gate with my hands holding onto the gate, I turned to him glaring as I stood in front of the gate, not touching it.

"Amu Hinamori, would've never guess to see you here, I see your parents let you come back to this school." he said as I brushed my hair out my face,

"I thought I would never have to deal with you again," I said sarcastically as he smirked,

"You should know you can't get rid of me so easily," he laughed as I glared at him,

"Well when everyone thinks you're dead, yeah, it is easy to think I wouldn't have to," I said as he just ignored me,

"Oh, Amu, you can't believe everything you hear," he smirked while looking to me as he would move closer then moves away,

"I would've expected you to show up later anyway, I mean you send your little minions after me before you show up." I said as he laughed, I glared at him as looked to the ground,

"I see you already met Arina and Kai again, did you enjoy knowing Saaya, Gigi and Chichi were-" I cut him off,

"Chichi will never be like you! I don't care if she's your daughter." I shouted as he only laughed at me, coming closer to me, he placed a finger under my chin and made me look up to him, I glared at him with gritted teeth,

"Anyone can turn on you, Amu," I looked to him shocked with that he let go of my chin as I fell to my knees, tears stained my cheeks, "It's true, Saaya's been able to control Ikuto and make him turn from you." I covered my ears, I didn't want hear the fact that it was true, "I mean, your little sisters even a victim now all because of your magic type-" I had it, I couldn't take anymore.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed turning to him, "I'm gonna kill you, that's not a threat, it's a promise!" I shouted as he only laughed.

"You're still not strong enough, my dear Amu." I glared at him as I stood with my back against the gate again, he walked closer as I freaked, I was trying to figure out an escape, but then he grabbed my left wrist as I felt a burning sensation I didn't realize I was crying and screaming from the pain, "You'll never win against me, you're too afraid." he laughed in my ear.

Letting go of my wrist as my screaming ceased, I felt faint as I saw the smirk on his face, I fell to the ground my arm fell limp in front of me with a glowing red ink on my wrist, it was a bunch of lines that looked like a rose, "Now I'll know where you are." he said walking away, "Always." I frowned as tears fell from my eyes, he had me right where he wanted, he teleported away and I heard the sound of someone entering the room gasping.

"Amu!" I heard Ms. Burch as she helped me up, leaning me against her,

"I'm fine, Ms. Burch." I said as we walked to the Assembly Hall, she stood with me by the wall as Aruto spoke,

"Our school has great damage, the library is in ruins, the magic barrier that protects the school has been destroyed, I'm afraid there will be no school for the rest of this week, all students who live in the dormitories or don't are to leave directly home from the school within an hour." he said as Ms. Burch got his attention, Aruto was now in front of me with a worried look as they guided me to his office.

I sat on the chair in front of his desk, pulling out a truth shocker machine, as Ms. Burch hooked up a few pieces to me,

"Answer these questions truthfully or you'll get a little shock, did you find the library on accident?" he asked, I sat still in my seat,

"Yes," I answered

"Did you touch the gate?"

"Yes,"

"Did it hurt you?"

"No,"

"Was there another person with you?"

"Yes,"

"Are they who caused the damage?"

"Yes,"

"You knew the person?"

"Yes,"

"Turn off the truth shocker, Ms. Burch." he told her, "Who was the other person?" he asked me,

I waited until Ms. Burch had turned off shocker and unhooked it from me, "It was Mitchell." I told him as he looked very worried now.

"Thank you, Amu, If you would like to spend the night tonight with Utau, it's fine with me." he smiled as I nodded, walking outside, I leaned against the wall next to the door, "We are going to have faculty meeting, I need all staff to know this school is on high alert, Mitchell can strike at any time, and Amu will be his main target as well for the library." I ran as fast as I could of campus, all the way until it was nightfall.

I didn't even realize I was crying now since it had started raining a few minutes ago, I pulled my sopping wet hair back into a ponytail, as I turned my head to realize where my running had brought me, I was now in front of a little 24-hour convenient store, I sat down on the bench in front of the window with a blinking sign that had lights out in the letters. I pulled my knees to my chest and sat there with my chin in between my knees, staring to the road out in front of me, I looked to the other side of the street to see a figure holding an umbrella crossing the road in darkness hearing the pitter patter of the rain, tires screeching somewhere in the distance and footsteps, loud squishy footsteps. I was a little scared until they came into the light of the street light above the store, "Ikuto," I muttered, I could see the worry in his eyes as he smiled, happy he had found me.

"Amu?" he said, he ran up to me and kneeled in front of the bench,

"I'm fine," I said to me, slightly muttering, but he understood,

"You're soaked from the rain you could get a cold," he said as he tried to hold me but I pushed him away, "Come on Amu, I need to take you home," he said softly, "Okay?" he spoke quietly as I nodded giving up, he pulled me into his arms and took me back to his house.

After entering the house, he used a wind spell to dry us both off and then took me into the living room, Aruto, Souko and Utau sat with tea and cookies, waiting for Ikuto to bring me home probably, they looked sad and worried, he cleared his throat as they looked up to see us.

Utau smiled and ran up to me hugging me, "Amu, we were so worried," she said as I felt tears hit my back, I hugged her back,

"I'm sorry for making you worry," I said, we all sat down on the couch,

Aruto and Souko smiled at me, as I tried my best to smile back, Ikuto and Utau were smiling too, I'm glad they were happy, but they won't be so happy when they find out what happened today.

I frowned, holding my wrist, my battle is only beginning.

xxx

Callie: Whoa! Mitchell and his dirty tricks!

Amu: That hurt like hell! -_-*

Callie: Yeah I bet, I think Mitchell will be coming back soon, tell me what you think!

Amu: You don't say… *sarcasm*

Ikuto: Please. Review, Favorite, or Follow! Please and Thank You! ^_-

Callie: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And hope you continue reading!


	21. He's Back

Amu: Callie isn't going to be joining us in this introduction,

Kukai: She doesn't own us, but she does own Lola, Chichi, Lyon, Takashi, Arina, Gigi, Kai, Mitchell,-

Utau: And another characters that aren't from Shugo Chara,

Ikuto: Now please enjoy the story,

Amu: Enjoy!

xxx

As I was stretching as I sat up, I opened my eyes to find I wasn't in my room, then noticing the room looked familiar, then an arm pulled me back down to lay down on the bed, Ikuto's face inches from mine, I realized he was sleeping, but I couldn't get out of his arms.

"Ikuto!" I said as he groaned, I poked his cheek as I could tell he wasn't going to budge,

"Wake up, Ikuto!" I said a little louder, but I still got nothing,

Then it hit me, I smirked as I pulled my face to his and kissed him, but then it went all wrong, he had me pinned down kissing me back, I opened my eyes for a second to see he was definitely awake, he let go of my wrists as I wrapped my arms around his neck, all at once he stopped and smirked at me.

"What a nice wake up call, Amu?" he said, I blushed so bad, now laying beside him at the edge of the bed

"Shut up!" I said as hit his arm, getting up off the bed I made my way to the bathroom,

"What are you doing?" he asked sitting on the edge of his bed, that when I realized he had no shirt on,

"Going to Utau's room," I said as he pouted, "Awe, does Ikuto want me to stay?" I laughed teasingly,

"Yes." he said in a serious tone, I walked over to him, putting my arms around his neck I pulled him in for a kiss, he held on to my waist as he kissed me back, we stayed like that until I pushed him away when I felt him pulling me down onto the bed, I hauled ass to the bathroom.

I breathed heavy for a few minutes, then walking into Utau's room, she was sitting up on her bed stretching, I walked in as she turned to see me, "Morning," I said smiling at her and she smiled,

"Morning, how'd you sleep?" she asked, I laughed,

"Okay I guess.. " I told her as she laughed while nodding,

"Wanna go get breakfast?" I asked her, she nodded and we headed downstairs to the kitchen,

"Morning!" Aruto and Souko smiled as Utau and I sat to the bar with Ikuto on the other side of me, he seemed a little grumpy, we started eating and Ikuto continued to have a sour face, after school, Utau and I decided to go to the mall, Ikuto wanted to tag along.

It had been a long evening, Utau, Ikuto and I sat at a small table, Utau and I had a Starbucks, Ikuto got a chocolate milkshake, I sat my drink down and suddenly I felt a pounding in my head, I looked behind Utau to see Kai, Arina, Gigi and Saaya all standing not too far from us with another guy I had no clue who he was.

The guy had shaggy light brown hair, dark greenish-hazel eyes, and slight tan skin, he was wearing a blue and yellow plaid shirt over a black tank top and black skinny jeans with blue vans, he wore a yellow sweatband on his left arm. I felt the stinging in my arm come back, I looked to Utau and Ikuto smiling, ignoring the pain they seemed curious as to what I was looking at a minute ago and then seeing Kai and the others they turned to me,

"Who is that kid with them?" Utau asked as I shrugged,

"He doesn't look like he goes to our school," Ikuto suggested,

"No, he doesn't," I said as they nodded, "He's around them, so I don't trust him." I told them,

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust a single one of them either," Utau laughed agreeing with me,

I pulled down the sleeve of my red cloth jacket, Ikuto and Utau just started talking about something they had to do with their parents, I sat in thought as I looked to see they were gone, I turned all the way around to see they were gone, sitting down I sighed. "They're gone." I said as they smiled,

"They weren't going to do anything to you anyway," Utau smiled, "Not with us around,"

"She means me around," Ikuto smirked as Utau gasped in anger, I laughed,

"I'm glad to have both of you here." I smiled as we all laughed,

"I think we should head home, maybe invite everyone over tonight and we could hang out for a little bit." I said as they exchanged looks,

"Sure, why not?" Utau smiled laughing,

"Alright then lets go pick everyone up, Ikuto you can call for a limo.." I said as he smirked,

"Sure, Sure, cause I just love limos.." he said sarcastically pulling out his phone and walked outside,

Utau and I stood waiting for Ikuto to come back, only three minutes later the same guy that was standing with Kai and all of them ran into me, knocking me to the floor as he held a hand out for me to help me up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, are you okay?" he asked as I took his hand, Utau had already walked out to Ikuto. He was about the same height as Kukai, maybe a little taller, definitely paler than Kukai, his hair was a light brown and his eyes were dark greenish-hazel.

"It's okay, I'm fine," I smiled, he smiled and sighed in relief,

"That's good, my apologizes for running into you, I'm new here, I just moved into town from Europe, Nigel," I nodded as he smiled holding his hand out for me to shake it, I took it smiling,

"Amu Hinamori," I told him as he nodded,

"Are you from Japan?" he asked as I nodded,

"Well, no." I said as he looked confused,

"Oh, you're from the Magic Dimension?" he said as I sighed,

"Yes," I told him as he nodded,

"You're a Demonic Angel right? The one who was all over the news about three weeks ago," I nodded as he looked surprised,

"Yep, that's me," I laughed, as he smiled,

"You know Callie Emerson?" he asked, I nodded a little confused,

"Yeah and how do you know my cousin Callie?" I asked, he rubbed the back of his neck,

"Well, I knew Kai back in middle school and the three of us used to hang out and she would talk about you." I nodded, "Plus Callie is actually my younger sister, she came with me, we moved here for her to be near you, we came here today to meet up with Kai, but he's acting totally strange since he moved here three years ago," he told me as I nodded, this information made everything different.

"You're her brother?" I asked just now realizing he said that,

"Yep, Callie and I are twins, exactly a half an hour apart, I was born July 22nd, while her birthday is July 23rd." I nodded as I stood there waiting for Utau to come back.

"AMU!" I turned to where I heard my name and then squealing was coming from, Callie jump on me,

"Callie, get off me!" I shouted as she stood up and helped me off, Utau walked back in to find me, I was rubbing my head,

"Are you not happy to see me?" Callie pouted her long dark brown curly hair and light hazel eyes were the same, I laughed,

"Of course I am Callie, it's just you can't attack me every time you see me," I told her smiling, "You haven't changed." I told her laughing as she glared at me,

"Oh shut it! Nigel and I moved here after I found out from your parents where you were going to school, although, we also found out Kai goes here too, but he's not the same, he's not my Kai anymore!" Callie pouted as Nigel patted her shoulder,

Utau was now standing beside me, "Ikuto has the limo ready," Utau said, I nodded,

"Okay, but- Wait! Did you just say _your_ Kai?" I asked Callie as she nodded,

"Yes, we were in a relationship before he moved here and he's never talked to me since." Callie said sadly,

"You two should come with me," I said as I lead everyone out to the limo, and we headed to pick everyone up and go back to the house.

We all went inside and I had everyone sit on the couch, Aruto and Souko were also there, I stood in front of them pacing, Callie looked a little worried,

"Are you going to tell them about yesterday?" Aruto stood next to me and suddenly asked me, I nodded, we whispered,

"I think they should know, but is there anything you'd like me to leave out," I told him as he looked to me,

"Tell them, just leave out the library." he told me and I nodded, he went to sit down as I stood in front of them all,

"Yesterday, let me first start of introducing these two, Callie and Nigel," I pointed them out to the rest of the group, "Callie is my cousin from Europe, and this is her brother Nigel," I told them,

"Nice to meet you," Chichi smiled, Callie and Nigel smiled back, but then Callie frowned,

"Why are you friends with Mitchell's daughter?" Callie asked me as Chichi's eyes lowered, Lyon tried to keep her calm,

"Callie, I will talk to you later, that was rude," Callie pouted as I frowned at her, "Anyway, we all know the school was attacked, at lunch time, while all you headed to the lunch, I went to the library," I said hesitantly.

"When the alarm sounded, we were all to teleport down to the Assembly Hall, but instead I teleported somewhere I wasn't supposed to be, I felt the ground shake once more before someone came through the ceiling into the room." I told them holding my wrist and sighing,

"I tried staying in the dark parts of the room best I could, trying to sneak to the door, but my foot slipped and once I made a run for it, he caught me," I told them as I could see there faces fill with shock,

"Mitchell, has a way of knowing where someone is, he leaves a mark, a way to torture them and I haven't told anyone about this, not even you, Aruto." I said lifting my left sleeve up to my elbow as they looked to my arm confused, Callie looked to my arm shocked,

"No way, I had a vision yesterday," Callie said digging a drawing out of her bag, "About that same mark," putting it next to my arm it was a perfect match, everyone looked at the mark, Aruto looked to it in surprise,

"It's the mark of Zany, he was a great warlock that came up with a way to know where everyone or anyone is." Aruto said as I nodded,

"All I know is it hurt, and still does," I said as it started to hurt even worse,

"The only problem with Zany's spell was that he was able to know where he was, but anyone marked also knew when he was close," I nodded,

"So I guess either way both of them have the upper hand, right?" Ikuto asked,

"Yes, but it will cause Amu a lot of pain every time he comes close," I groaned as he said that,

"Ugh, fun!" I said as I stared at my wrist, the one thing that would be the thing to cause me so much pain.

I was sitting next to Callie on the couch, everyone was sitting down watching Grease for the twentieth time since that weekend,

"Amu, I have something to tell you.." I looked to her,

"Yeah," I said grabbing a hand full of popcorn, from the bowl in her lap,

"I don't think I've ever told you my magic type," she said as I nodded,

"No you haven't," I said confused, "What is it?" I asked her,

"I'm a level twenty," she said and I spewed popcorn,

"You're a Demonic Angel?!" I shouted, she laughed and nodded,

"Yes, I am." she said, I was still in shock,

"Oh, wow, so I guess you've already had to deal with Mitchell?" I asked as she nodded,

"Yeah, sadly, but not near as much as you have." she told me,

It was about to be nine o'clock at night, Ikuto made the suggestion to go swimming, since they have a giant pool in the backyard with a large hot tub, and a large garden surrounded by a lazy river that was connected to the pool. All the girls went to Utau's room and the guys went to Ikuto's room to get dressed, we all met outside on the porch, we all wore the same thing we wore to the beach that weekend.

Callie wore a monokini with rainbow leopard print and black edge lining and Nigel wore a pair of white trunks with blue threading,

"I love your bathing suit Callie!" Utau smiled as she blushed,

"Yeah, I just feel a little exposed.." she said shyly covering herself,

"Oh, stop it, you know you love to show off," I said teasing her,

"Shut Up, Amu!" Calle shouted blushing, I laughed,

"I was only teasing, Callie!" I smirked as she glared at me,

"Sure you were.." she said crossing her arms.

We all laughed while she pouted, "That may have been true when we were six, I'm eighteen now.." Callie blushed as even Nigel laughed at her embarrassment,

"Why are you so embarrassed? You go prancing around and practically modeling a bathing suit at hotel pools." he said as I looked to Callie,

"Fine, I do." she smirked, "It's just really fun..." she said laughing, I laughed,

"Should we dive in?" I asked as all of us girls held hands jumping into the water.

After only thirty minutes, I wanted nothing more than to go inside, so I went inside and left everyone outside, I went into my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I dried myself with a wind spell and then dressed in a long sleeve sweater and black shorts, I sat on the side of my bed as I heard knocking, I snapped my fingers unlocking it as I watched the door open. Ikuto walked in smiling at me, I looked to the ground as he came and sat next to me, I just glared at the floor, I was frustrated with myself.

"How could I be so stupid?" I said as he made me look at him holding my chin,

"You are not stupid." he said as I smiled, pulling me closer to him,

"Don't kiss him! Amu!" I heard someone at the door and now there were two of Ikuto,

I moved off the bed looking to them both, "Which of you is the real Ikuto?" I asked as then another Ikuto walked in the door, he looked at me then the other Ikuto persons.

"I know one of them is my Ikuto, the real Ikuto." I said to myself as I looked at each of them, then closing my eyes I thought of a spell, 'Show me their true selves.' I opened my eyes to see Ikuto was the second one to walk in the door, the other two were Kai and Mitchell, "Show truth!" I shouted as it took their transformation spell away and revealed their true forms to everyone else.

I ran to Ikuto, but Mitchell teleported in front of me, "Déjà vu, huh Amu?" he smirked as I huffed, he grabbed me by the waist,

He turned around to see Ikuto glaring at him, "Someone's jealous.." Mitchell smirked as I kicked him in the shin causing him to let go of me, I ran in Ikuto's arms as I looked to the door, hearing footsteps.

Callie ran into the room, seeing Kai, he looked to her as she was a little surprised, I looked from her to Kai,

"Kai," she said looking at him, he looked to her as well, she turned away as Mitchell smirked,

"As for you, he's not your precious Kai anymore." he laughed as Callie glared at the ground,

"Callie," I said as she looked to me, "He's still in there somewhere." I told her, she shook her head,

"I'll find a way to bring him back." Callie spoke as Kai and Mitchell vanished.

We were all sitting on the couch, I hugged Ikuto's arm as we heard the clock chime, it was now ten o'clock, everyone looked to one another,

"What are we gonna do?" Utau asked, "I mean, we need to focus on getting stronger, and also need to make this home a non-intruder zone. Especially while you're here Amu, and you too Callie." She continued as we nodded,

"Yes, I'm already on it, I have your mother looking for a spell. Amu, I think it would be better if you stayed here, Nigel and Callie are welcome to stay as well." Aruto explained as Callie and Nigel looked to him,

"We would like that." Nigel smiled as Callie nodded,

"Then it's settled, if you all are going to spend the night tonight, all of you must in bed by eleven o'clock for school in the morning, Goodnight!" Aruto said going upstairs,

Callie and I were alone for about five minutes, we sat quietly as we stared at the ground, "Why are you friends with her?" Callie asked, "I don't mean it in a mean way, I just thought you would've realized by now." I looked to her.

"Realized what?" I asked her,

"Who her mother is?" Callie said as I thought about it,

"Suzuki Rina," Chichi said as she walked through the door, "She's a Demonic Angel and immortal, well she was before she gave birth to Gigi and I." She looked down as I frowned,

"How did she pass away?" I asked her, Callie just sat there listening,  
"Some say the dark magic overwhelmed her or the she had made a deal with the devil, which was kind of true, but when she met Mitchel and committed the act, she was banned from the Magic Kingdom, never allowed to see her parents again, she became a dark mage and lived for a hundred years, then after giving birth to Gigi and I, she died about a month later, from the darkness overwhelming her Demonic Angel power, and with all of her sins she became a statue." Chichi explained, Callie and I nodded, within the next hour, everyone was asleep, the girls had laid down somewhere in the living room with the guys.

xxx

Callie: You guys, I started writing this in August, do you see how behind I am?

Amu: Yes, we do lazy..

Ikuto: Took you long enough,

Callie: I can't help that been back in school, plus it's my senior year!

Kukai: *whispers behind hand* Hopefully she move to the next chapter quicker..

*she knocks him upside the back of his head*

Kukai: Ow!

Callie: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please keep reading! Leave me a review, I love to hear what you think!


	22. Hit Home

Callie: Today is the day for running.. right Amu?

Amu: No, it's the day for sitting and being lazy..

Ami: Well we all do things we don't want to..

Utau: This doesn't sound very interesting,

Callie: Just wait! I don't own them, enjoy!

xxx

The last two weeks had gone by really fast,since everything happened, I'd been staying with Ikuto's family, along with my cousins Callie and Nigel. I decided to go home for the weekend, I had just woke up around nine or ten o'clock, Saturday morning, it felt as if there was a strong dark energy moving through the house, I walked downstairs slowly and stoping midway, I could see a person standing with my parents.

"Gigi?" I said as she spoke some plan to my parents,

"Since Amu is here now, you must go through with the plan, but she mustn't know of you being controlled by Mitchell, Ami, you should go talk to your sister like you always do." Gigi said as a mind controlled looking Ami was walking toward the stairs, I quickly teleported in my room.

Ami knocked on my door a few moments later, "Amu?" she shouted,

"Yeah?" I said, little nervous,

"Can I come in?" she asked,

"Yeah, the doors unlocked." I said as she walked in looking to me, as I sighed,

"Amu, I don't have much time, Mitchell is able to be in the Magic Dimension, he came here. I need you to go back to Earth, it's safer there." Ami whispered as I was confused,

"What?" I asked, "Wait! Are you even under his control?" I asked whispering, she shook her head,

"He can't control me, because my magic level is just a about a fifty levels below your's, his control wears off in twenty seconds." Ami whispered, I nodded,

"Wait! What about you? You have to go with me!" I whisper yelled, she looked to me with a confused look,

"I can't," she said as I gave her a confused look,

"Yes, I'm not leaving you behind." I said as she gave up,

"Fine, I see there is no way of me staying here. Since you already know…" she said, she grabbed some things from her bedroom as I looked to her holding a bag that was overfilled, "What? I need clothing?" she said as I just laughed and followed her downstairs.

"Hey, I'm taking Ami with me and we are spending some time at the Tsukiyomi's house!" I said as they just nodded,

"I'll be home in a couple of weeks or so.." I told them, they only continued to nod, I shook my head pulling Ami out the door and teleported us to Ikuto's house.

—

Once we reached the to Tsukiyomi's house, I turn to the door knocking loudly, I heard Ami gasp,

"Amu!" I turned around only to feel a sharp pain in my arm as I held it, I leaned against the front door for support.

Mitchell stood there holding an unconscious Ami by the arm showing me Zany's Mark gleaming red engraved in her skin, letting go her, I glared at him as he pulled me toward him as the pain in my arm increased severely,

"Please move away from– me.." I said weakly as he made me look him in the eyes, I felt so helpless while he was starting at me.

He touched my cheek as he brushed my hair back behind my ear, then pulled me close to him, I was utterly terrified and at the same time very curious on what he was going to do. "You will remember **everything**." He said as he kissed me, my eyes fluttered shut as everything went black.

My eyes opened as I saw Ami laying next to me on a huge bed that was made-up with red comforter and black sheets, the walls were all black and there was an elegant black twisted metal chandelier, realizing now that we were in my room as I sat up, Ikuto looked my way as I then saw Utau.

"Where did he go?" I said as they looked at me,

"Who? Mitchell?" Utau asked confused,

"Yes," I told them, "He gave Ami the Zany mark, he then said something to me and he-" I touched my lips,

Ami stirred next to me, "What happened?" she asked as I looked to her,

"What did Mitchell do?" Ikuto asked very intent on finding out what happened,

"He gave me all of my memory back, I remember everything, including what really happened the two years I was here for." I told them as they looked at me,

"Everything as in you remember freshman year, being here with all of us?" Utau asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, it's actually clear, I also remember back when we were really little, I used to come over all the time," I told them as they smiled, I smiled, but didn't show them the other emotions I was feeling.

I was also remembering the day I wished never happened, which in everyone's mind didn't, but it was all too real in mine, if that day was real, my parents, Ikuto, Callie and Lola would all be dead. I had sat on the couch by myself, watching the television while hugging my legs to my chest, I stared blankly as I stood to see Ikuto standing at the doorway, leaned against the door frame, walking in he sat down next to where I was standing patting the couch for me to sit.

"Something's bothering you, what's up?" he said turning toward me sitting on the couch,

"It's not really that easy to explain, I mean to see someone get killed right in front of you and having it replay in your mind and then you see them alive, it makes me seem crazy, but the day Mitchell captured me in freshman year, the day only I can remember, which is because I made a wish to make it where that day never happened, along with wishing that I could forget everything that happened freshman year," I told him as I ran my fingers in my hair holding it in frustration, "I had nightmares about it happening again even though I didn't know it already happened, I can't imagine life without-" I paused as I looked to him,

"I was one of the people you remember dying," I nodded as he looked me in the eyes, "You won't lose me anytime soon, so don't worry about it, you are safe with me." he smiled as I blushed, he kissed my cheek, I smiled.

We cuddled for a little while, then we invited everyone over to watch a few movies, which out of the choices we ended up watching Divergent, The Fault in Our Stars, and ended the night with the Lego Movie. We all fell asleep half way through the movie, I was cuddled up to Ikuto sitting in his lap with his face in my neck, we were wrapped in a blanket.

xxx

**I'm sooooo sorry for taking so long to post this! I had it finished, but I kept telling myself to make it longer, finally just stopped it. I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading and staying with me, my senior year is going great and my grades are awesome! I will try very hard to post another chapter in the next two weeks. It may turn into every two weeks, I'll try not to make it 2 months before I post the next chapter.**


	23. Strange People

Callie: Hi everyone! Thanks everyone for sticking with me!

Amu: No one wants to talk to you..

Ikuto: Yeah, you dropped the story-

Callie: I was busy with school, I've tried coming back to the story before now.

Kukai: What really matters is she's here now, and can write how I beat Utau multiple times-

Utau: Ha.. You wish you could beat me!

Callie: Hope you enjoy! c:

xxx

I woke up to Ikuto breathing down my neck, everyone was sleeping and the tv still playing, I snapped my fingers to turn it off, pushing him off of me, I got up walking to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of milk and sat up to the bar, a few minutes later I heard someone walking towards me, I finished my glass as I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Morning," I heard Ikuto's voice as I laughed,

"Morning Ikuto," I told him as he kissed my cheek, he smiled.

"I'm guessing everyone is still out from last night?" I asked as he nodded,

"How are you up this early?" he asked, I laughed,

"It's not too early, I mean it's light outside.." I told him as he laughed,

"You mean barely light outside," He said sitting in the bar seat next to me,

"Hey at least I don't get up when it's pitch black." I told him as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's way too early," he yawned as he leaned on his elbow,

"Why are you up this early anyway?" I asked him,

"Realized you were gone, went to go find you." he told me.

"Oh, okay," I said getting up to put my glass in the sink as he followed me,

Standing there rinsing my glass out, I sat it in the sink, walking back into the living room with Ikuto following me, everyone was just waking up, Callie yawned and stretched falling onto Nigel, who gave her an irritated glance before shoving her off. Everyone went to the kitchen to make breakfast, Ikuto and I sat on the couch, I cuddled up to him as he wrapped his arms around me. It was peaceful for the first time in a month, everything was quiet, you could hear the sound of everyone laughing as pans sizzled and plates clanked, I could hear Ikuto's heartbeat as I leaned back against his chest.

Sadly it didn't last long, I started to think about things, my peace had been disturbed by visions and terrifying scenes in my memories from before that Mitchell awakened, then I thought about the kiss, he didn't need to do that, but he's insane. I can't hide it from Ikuto forever, I touched my lips as I felt angry, I stood up quickly as Ikuto was about to say something.

"I just need some time to myself," I told him, "to clear my mind from all of this."

I teleported to the beach, walking it up and down, people were starting to look at me like I was crazy for continuously walking back and forth a mile walk. It helped with the clearing up of my thoughts and I felt a little better, then I realized it's been an hour and a half, I decided to head back to the tsukiyomi house, but the moment I took a step towards the exit of the beach everyone started teleporting away after packing up their belongings. Moments later, everything went back to looking like the dangerous beach it looked like to humans, that's when I saw police men and women, construction workers and press appear at the top of the beach entrance way. A man with a hard hat stood with a megaphone in standing on a pedestal with everyone watching him for instruction, I quickly hid behind the shipwreck I was peaking around.

"This beach is not suitable for anyone, I want these shipwrecks out of here, I want cranes out in the water getting ride of those sharp rocks, and get animal relocation officers to get all of the ocean wildlife out of here.. We also need pollution control out here to check the water." He said all of this as a women next to him wrote what he said. "No one is permitted to be on this beach." he said as they sealed off the beach with police tape.

I glared at the man, this was our place the only place we could use magic freely without worrying about non-magic holders and I was not gonna let him take that away. The sand and the water boil, my emotions matched, I didn't know that I could tamper with those elements, all of sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to them trying my best not to scream. Luckily it was Ikuto and not one of the people that showed up with that man.

"Lets go home," he said in a calming voice as I nodded, I took his hand as we teleported home.

When we got there Ikuto walked off, I looked around for everyone, but no one was here, that's when I heard a loud clash come from the kitchen, I ran down to find nothing had happened. I went to my room to lay down and try to forget about the whole beach situation, eventually I shut my brain off and just fell asleep.

"Amu! Amu!" I heard Utau call me, but when I sat up, she wasn't there, I heard a knock coming from my door and snickering as I teleported outside Kukai stood there for a minute before realizing I caught him. I walked down to Ikuto's room, opening the door to see Ikuto laying on his bed, walking over to him he opened one eye and seeing me he frowned.

"What do you want?" he said irritatedly I looked to him confused, "I'm waiting."

"First off, how rude?" I told him, "Is that really anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" I asked him as he bursted out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked him,

"I'm not your boyfriend. Saaya's the love of my life, she's the one I'll marry, not you." he said as I felt so confused, it was that day all over again only this time, me and Ikuto have been dating for almost two months now.

"No you hate Saaya, you can't be serious this has to be a nightmare." I said turning away from him, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, I turned to see Mitchell. He kissed me as I fell backwards, everything turned black, I woke up on the floor of the foyer. Ikuto had just walked through the front door as my vision blurred in and out, he ran to me, picking me up as I blacked out again.

"Amu.. Amu!" I heard Ikuto yell shaking me, I opened my eyes to see him looking at me worriedly, I sat up as I noticed everyone was in my room,

"What happened?" I asked scratching my head looking to them, they looked to each other,

"You've kinda been sleepwalking all morning," Utau said as I looked to her confused,

"What?" I said looking at them, "It would explain why some crazy stuff was happening.." I muttered laughing nervously looking down from them. I walked towards the window looking outside of it, the sun was setting, and somehow that kiss is still haunting me, I looked down from the window and walked past everyone out into the hallway.

Ikuto followed behind me as I walked down stairs, I turned to him as he stopped in front of me,

"I have to tell you something.." I said, he looked me in the eyes,

"You could tell me anything, Amu, you know that." he said as I nodded,

"Mitchell, when he gave me my memories back, he kissed me," I told him, he looked to me and smirked,

"Are you ratting me out to myself?" he laughed transforming to his true form,

"Mitchell," I glared at him,

"The one and only, I wouldn't try calling for help, no one here is going to save you." he said that as Arina, Saaya, Kai and Nigel appeared out from upstairs,

"Nigel? Why?" I asked as he laughed,

"Are you really so surprised?" he said, I laughed for me stupidly trusting him,

"I knew there was a reason not to trust you." I told him as he returned my laughter, "Where is Ikuto and the others?" I asked them,

"You'll see that they are right where you left them this morning. I had other plans for you today." Mitchell said from behind me, but once I turned around it was too late, he grabbed my wrist and covered my mouth.

I felt the pain on my arm, I screamed, I felt a tear rolled down my cheek as I passed out from the pain.

I woke up again for the fourth time, at least that's how many times I think I've woke up, I opened my eyes to see dreamy midnight blue eyes and the smile I always loved seeing.

"Morning Beautiful," he smiled as I looked to him smiling back,

"Morning," I said, I realized I was laying in his bed, was all of that a dream? I sat up and looked around.

"You were having a really bad nightmare, I thought you'd be more comfortable up here." I nodded to his explanation,

"Thanks," I said smiling, I felt my cheeks burning up, he laughed as I covered my face,

"You're so cute when you blush," he smiled as I nudged him,

"Oh hush," I said turning the other way,

We laid there for a little while, I turned facing the ceiling, glancing at him to see he was also looking at the ceiling, turning to me he smiled as I put on a fake smile,

"It was like my own personal hell," I paused looking to my arm, the mark burned bright red, he grabbed my arm and looked at it in surprise, "You can see it?" I asked shocked,

"When? How did this happen?" he asked concerned with a hint of anger in his voice,

"In my nightmare, It felt as if I was awake, but didn't know I was sleeping at the same time." I was watching him as he listened, "Mitchell attacked me with mind tricks and now he has me right back where he wants me," I said looking back to the ceiling.

"Just because he knows where you are doesn't mean you are defenseless to him, you just have to be ready for him when he shows, use his mark to your advantage and learn to tolerate it. If you aren't weakened by it than he can't hurt you." he said looking to me as he leaned on his elbow.

"You're right, I can make myself become more and more tolerant to the pain and I'll be able to know when he's near.. me.." I said trailing off as I looked to him as he looked me in the eyes, leaning closer as our lips touched and he then deepened it by placing his arm behind my head and hand on my waist through the thin sheet that was covering me. Ikuto and I laid interlocked together on his bed for a while. I didn't even realize we had fell asleep, not until I heard someone clear their throat. I opened my eyes to see Utau and Ami giggling, I glared at them, I pushed Ikuto off of his bed on the floor with the sheet and got up in the same clothes I was wearing yesterday when I arrived to their house, "Utau, I'm borrowing your shower." I told her.

Ikuto getting up off the floor snapped his bed made, I walked into Utau and his bathroom, I turned the water on for Utau shower as I shut the door, I snapped my stuff from my bathroom into her shower. I pulled off my clothes and started washing my hair, once I was done, I dried off and snapped myself dress, walking out to the mirror I dried my hair and brushed, walking out of the bathroom and through Utau's room to go downstairs.

Everyone was sitting on the couch watching the Lego Movie again, mostly because we all fell asleep during it last night, I sat next to Ikuto and cuddled with him. Nigel was sitting over by Callie on the floor in front of her, he looked to me and I turned my attention back to the movie, if his faith is in Mitchell, I refuse to keep him around any longer, but there is something that's telling me to let him stay.

xxx

Callie: Sorry for a late up date! School's been out and now I have time to write and submit chapters!

Amu: They don't care, you weren't there with a new chapter when they wanted a new chapter..

Callie: Oh hush, thanks for reading! :)


	24. An Amazingly Amazing Day!

Callie: It's a special day!

Amu: Highly doubt anyone would remember.

Ikuto: What's today?

Callie: Ikuto you are already off on the wrong foot.. you should know.

Ikuto: Oh, it's someone's special day!

Amu: Do you even know what day it is?

Ikuto: September 24, 2014..

Amu: *glares at him* …

Ikuto: …Happy…Birthday…?

Amu: *smiles* Took you long enough!

Callie: Hope you enjoy thanks for the feedback.

xxx

It'd been about three days since what happened on Sunday, I woke up in my bed, I had to get ready for school, I got dressed brushed my teeth and did all the other normal things. Today is a big day, September 24, I was born seventeen years ago, I walked over to the window smiling, I wore a nude colored tank top that when high enough to show my mid-drift in the front and low enough that it didn't cover my butt, a crochet tan colored sweater with a matching colored beanie, high-waisted dark wash skinny jeans and gray vans. I walked down stairs, there was a chocolate glazed doughnut filled strawberry filling, a note sitting next to it read: 'Amu, I left you this doughnut, I had to be at school early for a test Mr. Brimstone. Happy birthday My Strawberry.' I smiled as I ate the doughnut.

It was about to be a quarter till eight, I went ahead and teleported to school, for the last two days Kai, Arina and Saaya haven't been in school. Nigel has been here, but he not as close to Callie as he used to be, I walked up to the group, sitting in between Utau and Lola at the table, they all smiled at me, Callie and Nigel were sitting on opposite sides of the table.

"So what's up?" I asked,

"We have a test in AP Potionology this Friday, we were going to have last Friday, but after what happened, school was cancelled and you know the rest." Utau said as I nodded,

"School talent show auditions are in January, it's called 'Show What You Got!' and anyone can be apart of it, it lasts an entire school day and it's free admission." Lola told me, "I think I'm actually gonna do something this year.."

"Oh, wait, doesn't Ms. Rosenherry's in charge of it?" I asked as she nodded.

"Didn't she tell us around the end of class Monday, that practice for Grease started on September 25th, which is tomorrow.." Takashi told us as we remembered.

"Yeah, it's a good thing someone remembered, or else none of us would've showed up.." I said as we all laughed as the bell rung to go to class.

Ikuto met up with me before the late bell, he kissed me and gave me a little bag of dark chocolate covered strawberries, marshmallows and pretzels, which tasted amazing. Throughout the day it seemed as if everyone was avoiding me, it was fourth period, Life Choices, we were working on a worksheet, but Ikuto was the only in class out of my friends ever since first period.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him as he shrugged,

"Haven't seen anyone since this morning… Did you not want to spend any alone time with me Amu?" he smirked asking me as I blushed,

"I already spend too much alone time with you, I need some time with others.." I laughed as his smirked turned into a pout, "I don't mind spending time with you though." I smiled as he returned my smile, I leaned on his shoulder as he leaned down kissing me on the lips.

Professor Santos cleared his throat as we jumped, "Hinamori Amu, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, please pay attention. I'd hate to give you a detention on your birthday Amu, but I'll have no choice if you don't listen." I nodded as we looked to each other smiling as we laughed silently, he cleared his throat again as we straightened up and paid attention.

I laughed walking to the elevator as Ikuto followed me, "So I'm seventeen today.." I said as he smiled,

"Yep, that you are." he said as we went down to the bottom floor on the elevator,

We were headed to lunch, as we got off the elevator, Ikuto pulled me back, "Close your eyes, I wanna show you something, but you can't peak okay?" he asked as I smiled nodding as I covered my eyes, and then felt him cover my eyes as well, I felt him teleport us somewhere, whispering in my ear he told me, "Now open your eyes."

I did as he said, I was standing facing the cafeteria as everyone jumped up and shouted, "Surprise! Happy Birthday Amu!" streamers and confetti went flying through the air as I smiled with tears in my eyes. This was the first time I've been happy in a while, it was a good feeling, I almost forgot how it felt to feel this way..

Music started playing as everyone started dancing around the courtyard, Ikuto smiled as he leaned forward kissing me,

"Happy Birthday, Amu." he told me, Utau and the girls came running to me giving me a group hug.

"Happy Birthday!" they all shouted as I smiled, Ami came up and hugged me,

"Thanks you guys. I'm so happy." I told them as we all went and danced with everyone else,

I was told happy birthday by about twenty to forty other people before school was over.

Ikuto was standing in front of his midnight blue camaro, he was leaning against the side wearing a gray t-shirt and dark navy skinny jeans and gray vans.

"I'm guessing it's become casual Wednesday?" I laughed, I kissed him pulling away he smiled at me,

"Come on, I'm taking you somewhere special." he said, I smiled he held the door open for me to get in,

"My dad gave permission for us to go off, it's alright." he said as I was worrying less,

He drove off from the school, he had me put on a blindfold so I didn't figure out where we were going before we got there, I felt the car stop and he put it in park. I heard him get out and shut his door, a few seconds later I heard my door open as he helped me out, I also felt him take my shoes off my feet, I could hear waves and the soft sand under my feet. He lifted the blindfold off my eyes, it was a little private beach with a tent to the side he was now leading me towards, inside there was a small table with food all prepared and a couple of bottled waters and sodas, big soft fluffy cushions to sit on, a wall behind that had a sleeping space behind it, I blushed over thinking things.

"Don't worry, the back isn't for us, my mom and dad both talked with me earlier about it. This is where they come for their anniversary when they don't have time for anything big which has only happened once." he laughed as I smiled, he gestured me to sit down and he sat next to me. We started eating, the food was gone in a little under twenty minutes, we were talking and laughing, then he leaned closer to me as his lips landed on mine as he pulled away I smiled.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asked, I nodded,

"That sounds nice." I smiled, he grabbed my hand, pulling me up we walked out of the tent,

"How's your birthday been so far?" he asked as I thought about it,

"It's been one of the best birthdays I've ever had." I told him smiling as I noticed the sunset,

I sat down in the sand as he sat next to me as we watched the sunset on the horizon, "It's so beautiful," I said in awe,

"You are beautiful," he said, I turned to him smiling with a blush covering my face.

He leaned over kissing me again, his hands went around my waist and my hands went around his neck, we leaned back now laying in the sand, I was under him slightly, he left my lips to trail down from my neck to my collar bone, then back up to my ear as he bit down I groaned, I blushed deep red and he chuckled before kissing me again holding my arms down.

We stayed like that for a little while longer, he kept moving down my neck and back up, his hands gripping my waist and would occasionally move to my hips, he stopped giving me a quick peck before leaning on his back, I opened my eyes to stars beginning to light up the night sky along with the little bit of sun still shinning from the sunset.

"I think we should start heading back to the house." he said as I looked to him with a smile,

"Alright," I told him, we went back to the car, he opened the door for me and went around to get in,

I smiled at him, "I had a great time with you." I told him, he smiled and he started driving back to the house,

I had passed out before we got there, I woke up to Ikuto carrying me to my room, he laid me on my bed as he was about to leave I held onto his sleeve, "Please stay, just for a few minutes." I told him as he laid down next to me under the covers with me, I cuddled up to him and he held me around my waist pulling me closer to him.

I looked up to him as he looked down to me, both of us leaned in our lips met, he kept on hand on my waist, placed his other on the back of my head deepening the kiss, I gripped his shirt, we were getting lost in the kiss as I felt sleep over take me.

xxx

Callie: Amu's Seventeen!

Utau: My birthday's next!

Amu: *smirks as he hears* Yeah, let see if Ikuto knows?

Ikuto: November 9th, she's turning eighteen. *Amu was in shock then angered*

Callie: Yep, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I claim no ownership of any titles in this story. I only own my characters.


	25. Magic Tricks and Candy Sticks

Callie: Hello Everyone!

Amu: Goodbye!

Callie: *grabs her arm* I don't even think so!

Ikuto: Well this sounds a bit crazy..

Kukai: Who's going to be doing the magic tricks?

Yaya: I don't care! Lead me to the candy Callie!

Callie: *points off in the distance* Over there!

Ikuto: She doesn't own us.. Enjoy!

xxx

I ran downstairs to Utau and Ikuto in the living room watching the morning news, I ran in the doorway smiling, today was the Wednesday before halloween.

"Do you know what Friday is?" I asked as they laughed,

"Yes, Amu, Everyone knows Friday is Halloween." Utau said as she smiled,

"I still haven't bought a costume!" I said freaking out, snapping my fingers I continuously changed my clothes as they watched me, "Maybe an Angel? No, Devil, no! A cat? Hmmmm…" I said swinging the tail around as Ikuto was watching, Utau noticed,

"_Amu.._" she spoke in a warning tone as I realized he was watching me, I snapped myself into my school clothes as he shook off his stare as Utau and I laughed at him.

"Utau will you go costume shopping with me?" I asked as she looked to me and smirked,

"Yeah, but I'm picking out three different costumes, you only get to choose from one of those three." she said as I nodded,

"Sounds fair." I said,

After school Utau, Lola, Chichi, Rima, Yaya, Callie and I went costume shopping, I was currently staring at three costumes she picked out, I looked at the blankly. Two of the costumes were two pieces of tiny clothing and the third one was a frilly pirate costume with a low cut back and came with a pair of thigh high boots and a feather pirate hat.

"I'm not wearing any of these.." I told her, she shook her head,

"You have to, you agreed to it." she smirked and I glared at her, I pick up the third one,

"Fine, I'll just go with this one." I sighed as we walked to the cash register with our costumes.

xxx Normal P.O.V. xxx

"So are you and Ikuto throwing a halloween party friday?" The guy at the cash register asked Utau, it took them a moment to realize it was Takashi.

"Yeah, I almost didn't recognize you there Takashi," Utau laughed,

Lola took her costume trying to go to another register, but it was too late, he took it from her hands as she blushed a deep red, he chuckled at her reaction, "Sexy," he said, her whole face turned red down her neck and shoulders.

"You look like a fireball.." Amu said a little concerned, Lola snapped out of her flustered appearance and glared with a slight blush across her cheeks.

"There's the Lola we all know.." he smiled as she looked to him shocked, he had just smiled, not smirked, 'What was it about this boy that makes me weak in the knees?!' Lola thought as he told Utau the total for the costumes, she was paying for all their costumes since she planned on paying for them any way.

They were all about to leave the store sitting in the cafe area, Takashi walked out in normal clothing, "You're already done with your shift?" Lola asked as he nodded, he sat next to her in the chair.

"Yeah, my shift is only from five thirty to seven thirty, and you guys got here around seven." he said and she nodded,

"Oh okay, so when did you start this job?" Utau asked, he thought,

"About a month ago, my boss is giving me Friday off, but I have to work from eleven in the morning to seven o'clock at night Saturday." he told us, Lola found it strange that he was so mature and responsible even though he's a pervert when he opens that big mouth of his.

"Oh, so you're gonna miss the barbecue?" Utau asked as he nodded,

"I totally forgot about it." he said, "Well I'll leave you girls to have fun I'm going over to hang with Ikuto and the guys," he told us as we nodded, Lola got up to follow him outside as he noticed this turned around raising a brow to her. "Did you need something Lola?" She looked to him like she was about to say something, but no words came out.

He was about to walk away until she grabbed his sleeve, "Wait!" she said, her other hand clenched in a fist against her chest, "Can we talk?" She asked as he looked to her confused,

"We are talking aren't we?" he said looking around,

"I meant in private where certain people won't see.." she said as she gestured toward the group of girls listening and watching,

"Just say it, they won't hear you," he smirked as he put up a sound barrier around them,

"I- really like you Takashi," she said blushing, he looked to her shocked,

"I was actually wondering when I should do this.." he said to her, "Lola, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking to her blushing like an idiot, "Yes," she said nodding and smiling, he then leaned down kissing her, his hands wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck running her fingers through his hair.

Amu and the girls shared giggles as Lola came back to the table sitting down, "Why didn't you run off with Romeo?" Amu smirked as Lola glared,

"She ran after him that's for sure." Utau smiled as Lola blushed,

"We're dating now-" Lola was cut off by squeals,

"Wahhh!" they all said in unison, Lola just nodded blushing, she took a sip of her smoothie,

They spent the rest of the night at the house, Utau put everyones costumes together upstairs, all the girls and guys sat scattered in the living room, Rima and Yaya were playing go fish in the chairs next to the end table, sitting at the end of the couch Takashi and Lola were talking, Chichi cuddle Lyon as he and Kukai played a video game Utau sitting on the couch behind him, Kairi read a book sitting next to Yaya's chair and Nagi was sitting against Rima's chair listening to some music, Ami was on her laptop, Amu and Utau were working on party supply list and Ikuto was helping them.

xxx Amu's P.O.V. xxx

Utau and I went back to the store Thursday to get party supplies, Friday after school Ikuto and I went to go grab food, while Utau decorated the house in dark and spooky haunted house. Ikuto and I walk in with the food, in shock, Utau comes out from the kitchen, "What do you think?" she asked them,

"It's amazing," I said as she took the food from us, going into the kitchen,

"If it wasn't for the fact that I've seen your house a million times I would've sworn I'd just walked through a portal to some other dimension." I told her as they laughed, "So what are your parents doing for Halloween?" I asked,

"They are here, they ask me to plan the parties, plus they know about our random parties we plan when they're out of town, that's why they tell us to clean up afterwards," I looked to them,

"You guys have random parties?" I asked as they looked to each other,

"Yeah, we haven't had one in a while, I don't think we've had one since last school year for the end of the year." she said looking to Ikuto as he nodded in agreement,

"Oh, well I think it'd probably best for us to go get ready for the party," I said as I we went upstairs to get ready,

I walked into Utau's room in my ruffled sleeved and bottom hem lined ruffle cream colored dress that reached mid-thigh, light brown gold embroidered vest and light brown boots that reached my knees that tied up the front side with three straps with gold buckles at my knee, I had on black thigh high stockings. I sat on her bed looking in the mirror of her closet door as I put on gold earrings and a few gold chains around my neck, I heard Utau's bathroom door open as she walked out of the closet, seeing blue out of the corner of my eye to see Ikuto, but I looked to Utau's costume since she wanted my opinion on it.

"So what do you think?" she asked spinning around, she wore a strapless white cropped top and a high-waisted white skirt with thigh high white leather boots that tied up the sides of her thighs, she had silver wings strapped to her back and and a halo hanging above her head.

"It's really cute, I like it, so what's Kukai for Halloween?" I asked her as she smiled,

"He's going to be an angel as well.." she said looking to me, I looked to her confused,

"Why? Isn't everyone's costumes supposed to be unique?" I asked,

"Yeah, but it's different when you are dating someone." she told me, I nodded looking to see Ikuto.

He wore a cream colored loose shirt with baggy sleeves and a stomach low v-neck tie-up neckline, black skinny jeans and tie-up dark brown leather boots that reached mid-calf. You could see his muscle through the tied up neckline, I looked to see he was staring me up and down, he looked me in the eyes as I blushed dark red he smirked at me.

"I like your costume, _Amu_." he said my name in a way that made me squirm,

"Thanks, Utau is the one who found it." I admitted, he made his way looking to me,

He kissed me, then pulling away slowly while he teased my now wanting lips,

"Meanie.." I grumbled as he chuckled at me, which caused me to turn even more red.

Utau came back in the room to see Ikuto sitting next to me on her bed, we looked at her while she looked at us, a moment later we all started laughing. She continued fixing up all of the guys and girls, adding any final touches to their costumes before they'd come put it on, since everyone knew she was the one with the most fashion wisdom in our group.

"So when is everyone else going to get here?" I asked her, she shrugged,

"A half hour to an hour, I told them to be here by six-thirty." Utau said as I looked to my phone,

"It's five minutes after six," I told her as she picked up her phone, she called Lola,

"**_Hey, I'm with Takashi, Rima, Yaya, Chichi, Kairi, Nagi, Lyon and Kukai, we are teleporting there now._**" Lola told her over speaker,

"Alright see you in a few." Utau nodded hanging up the phone,

A few seconds later Lola walked through Utau's door with everyone else, "Alright, we're here." she told Utau,

"Girl's take this rack and head to Amu's room to get dressed," Utau said pushing a rack towards them,

"And all guys go to Ikuto's room to get dressed, your names are on the hanger," she told the guys as Kukai rolled the rack to Ikuto's room while the guys followed him through the bathroom,

Utau, Ikuto and I were sitting on the couch waiting for them to come down, Kukai came down first, he wore a long sleeve white shirt and skinny jeans, white vans and matching wings and halo to Utau's. Takashi and Lola came in at the same time, Takashi wore black leather pants, black boots that reached half way to his knee and a black tank top, Lola had on a teal tank style cropped top, black leather pants, black high heel booties, black wrist bands, and a metal spiked collar necklace.

Kukai sat next to Utau, Lola and Takashi took the seats that were apart from the couch, Yaya and Chichi came in, Yaya had picked out her costume, it was a dress covered in candy with candy designed jewelry and hair accessories, Chichi got the diva singer costume, a metallic sliver dress with a microphone and wig, Utau however switched out the wig and gave her pig tail holders for her hair to go into high ponytails and the microphone for bracelets, then added white stockings with silver knee high boots. Rima had on a sexy ring leader costume, holding a leather whip and wearing boots that reached the middle of her thigh and pointed up on the outside of her thighs, Nagihiko was dressed up a lion, then Kairi came down dressed up like a samurai.

They all sat down as Lyon walked in dressed as a warrior with black long sleeve shirt that was held to together by a black ribbon down the front and baggy black pants, he had a metal shoulder pad and brown leather strap across his chest holding a sword on his back, Callie was a sexy nurse and Nigel was a sexy firefighter, wearing the pants with suspenders and no shirt. Ami was dressed up as a cat, she wore a black short sleeve cropped top and flared skirt with thigh high stockings, ankle boots, cat ears in her hair and sharp fake nails, she also painted her nose tip black and black whiskers painted on her cheeks.

"Where's Chichi?" Utau asked losing her smiling as they sat down on the couch,

"She's coming, but for some parts of the costume she didn't know what to do with," Callie told her,

"Ah, I see, I'll go help her, Amu come with me, I may need your help." Utau said as she walked out of the room I followed her,

We went up the stairs, Utau told me to get everyone and wait in the foyer, I could see how everyone was watching the top of the stairs for her to come down. I keep on thinking, 'What is her costume?' seeing that is what everyone else was thinking, except for the boy behind me who keeps staring me up and down.

'Why do you keep staring at me?' I asked him,

'Cause you look incredibly sexy in this costume.' Ikuto told me as I blushed dark red, 'Am I supposed to not look at my girlfriend?' he smirked at me,

I opened my mouth to speak, but Utau shouted from top of the stairs, "Chichi Gold," Utau announced as her white hair was curled, across her forehead, around her neck, wrists and ankles were gold bands with ice blue crystals. When she brought out her leg you could see gold strapped high heels, she wore a floor length dress that had a slit down both thighs on the sides with gold embroidery along the hem lines and seams on the slits and bodice. "Goddess of Purity!" Utau finished announced smiling at everyone's astonished faces, everyone was captivated by her in the costume and how it suited her so well.

I turned to Ikuto, even he was stunned by her, I smiled as he turned to me, he smirked at me which caused me to glare at him,

'Why do you keep looking at me like that!?' I kept my glare asking him, he kept his eyes on mine moving closer,

'_Amu~_' he smirked, I looked to Utau helping Chichi down the stairs, I went to go help her as he pouted,

'I-Ikuto! I'm not doing that,' I told him blushing while keeping a straight face in front of everybody else,

'We didn't do anything before, did we?' I asked him, my blush became darker and there was physical worry as Chichi reached the bottom of the staircase,

'No, Amu, we didn't do any of _that _freshman year, but now is a lot different than back then, we're older and more mature,' he explained smiling as I looked to him, grabbing his hand I walked back the hall next to the stairs and into the study room.

"What are you doing?" he asked, I looked to him blushing dark red,

"Ikuto, I understand we aren't kids anymore, but I don't wanna move too fast, we've only been dating for two months." I told him as he moved closer to me, he pulled me into his arms I felt my heart beat faster, he pulled back placing a finger under my chin making me face up to him while he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, then breaking the kiss he held me in his arms,

"Amu, I would never take advantage of you, only when you're ready and want to, I'd never hurt you like that by going against what you want," he said smiling as I looked to his face, "I love you, Amu." he told me, I was in shock,

"I love you too, Ikuto." I told him smiling, after my face softened from the shock, he was shocked, but then he smiled leaning in kissing me, his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

A few moments later we broke apart to breath, Utau knocked on the door before opening it, she looked at us as we looked at her, she smirked at us, "I see, I'll just leave you two alone.." I glared at her with a dark blush spread across my face,

"Utau, it's not like that, why is it always you that comes in when we're alone?" I asked as she laughed,

"Well the parties about to start in an half hour, I wanted to get all of the lights off and turn on the blacklights and strobe lights, also get the DJ booth and speakers set up, but Ikuto's the only one who knows how to do that." she told me.

We followed her out into the foyer, I looked back at Ikuto for a moment to see him in concentration, every light in the house went out, blacklights began lighting up across the ceiling and stair railing, the DJ booth was at the top of the stairs, speakers were put along every wall. Strobe light flashed across the foyer floor like lightning strikes and there were a few creepy tree shadows being shined on the wall where the fog machine was covering the floor with fog. Laser lights danced across the floor with the fog and there were color spotlights that shined down into the fog and up the stairs to the DJ booth and from the booth.

"Wow! It looks amazing Ikuto!" Utau smiled as I looked around astonished, "And perfect timing here comes everyone else for the party now!" Utau said as her parents, their co-workers, friends and classmates started pouring in, the DJ got set up and it wasn't long before everyone started dancing.

I walked into the living room dragging Ikuto along with me, I looked to my arm where the mark was, it started to burn and bright red light surged through the lines I fell to my knees as Ikuto crouched next to me, "It hurts," I told him through gritted teeth,

"Just focus on something else, I'm staying right here, I'll inform my dad about him," He told me helping me onto the couch behind us, he used telepathy to tell him, Ikuto grabbed my other hand, "Just squeeze my hand to ease the pain a little,"

I did as he said, but then I could sense another presence in the room, "Mitchell," I said into the darkness of the blacklights and noise of people dancing to loud music,

"Ah, Amu, you know my presence so well, how ever could you have known I was here?" I could see his red eyes shine through the darkness, as he came closer to me in the red lighting of the mark I could see a smirk across his face, I glared at him, he was standing in front of me as the mark burned and shined bright red, I couldn't move or even breath. He placed his hand over the mark and guided his hand over the mark to my wrist, I was wondering why Ikuto wasn't moving to stop him, but then fear struck I saw that Mitchell was holding a Magic Death Gun that not only steals someone's magic, it could kill you in five seconds, all you had to do was pull the trigger. I looked to my arm the mark was gone and so was Mitchell, I looked to see Ikuto losing the shock and snapped back into reality, looking to my arm then to my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked, I looked to him and began crying, he held me to his chest and rub my back in circles to calm me down, "He could of-" I started to say,

"He didn't though, but the mark on your arm is gone," he told me, I held my arm up, the mark was still there burning softly,

"Yeah," I said frowning, but I quickly smiled when he leaned back smiling at me, he leaned forward kissing me,

We went out into the foyer to enjoy the party, Aruto found me in the kitchen, "Ikuto just told me that Mitchell took the mark away," I shook my head,

"He covered it with a spell that made it only visible to me, Callie couldn't see it either," I told him,

"Sounds like something he would do, does anyone know?" he asked,

"I don't want another scene like what just happened in the living room, so I didn't saying anything to Ikuto, Callie just noticed it was gone," I spoke as I took a drink of water, "I need some air, I'll be outside in the back, don't tell anyone where I am please." I teleported myself into the center of the lazy river maze in the back yard, I laid out on one of the lounge chairs falling asleep.

xxx The Next Morning xxx

I woke up to warmth and arms around me laying on someone's chest, I looking up to see midnight blue hair and eyes that were hidden by his eyelids, he looked down to me smiling, "Good Morning, Strawberry." he said groaning as he sat up with an arm around my waist, I was sitting on his lap with my hands on his bare chest.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" I asked as he pointed to me, I looked down, I was wearing it over my costume, "Oh, thanks," I blushed smiling,

"I think we should get inside, it's pretty chilly out here." he said as I again realize he was shirtless, I leaned against him,

"Are you cold?" I asked as he shook his head,

"No, not really," he told me, "Are you cold?" he asked as I shook my head,

"No," I said wrapping my arms around him and his other arm went around my waist,

I looked into his eyes, he watched me as I leaned in toward his lips, being hesitant, he closed the space between the two of us, I felt the electricity running through my body, then remembering the kiss between Mitchell and I, it was so different from Ikuto's, Mitchell's kiss was cold and without a spark, it felt as if I were kissing death's lips.

xxx

Callie: OH-MY-GOSHH.. I love this chapter.. Amu's gotta say something about that last part to Ikuto eventually… btw, Sparklybutterflies1 it's not at all bad to put the two together.. I'm guilty of it as well, he's an immortal dark warlock so he stays in his twenties for the rest of his existence.

Lola: You're Hopeless..

Callie: Shush!

Lola: So Defensive!

Callie: I am not- Oh nevermind! Hope you liked this chapter! 3 Thanks for reading!


	26. Her Special Day

Callie: I'd love to skip school for my birthday, but my birthday is during the summer..

Utau: Sucks for you! :P

Lola: I'd still go to school, I wouldn't skip, but if I'm getting off free for someone else's!

Callie: Still have to do all the make-up work. Hope you enjoy this Chapter! *goes back to fighting with Lola*

xxx Sunday, November 9th, 2014 xxx

Ikuto, Kukai, Lola, Callie, Nigel, Rima, Takashi, Lyon, Chichi, Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, Ami and I were all circled around Utau's bed early in the morning for this day. Utau's eighteenth birthday, since her birthday was on the weekend we decided to go to a theme park that was near by tomorrow, she stirred a little as we all were sitting around her bed, probably more excited than her, then again it was a surprise so she didn't know where she was going for her birthday. She opened her eyes as we all jumped up shouting, "Surprise!" she smiled and they lit the birthday candles, she blew them out. Everyone went downstairs to get a slice, Utau sat up in her bed, Kukai gave her a kiss and told her happy birthday after handing her a slice of cake.

"You should get dressed in something warm that you can walk around in." I told her as she looked to me weird,

"Why?" she asked laughing,

"You'll see.. It's a surprise." I told her as she nodded snapping herself dressed and followed me downstairs with Kukai,

"Mom the camera, we need to get a picture!" Ikuto shouted seeing us coming, she ran to go get it,

"Alright! Alright! I'm getting it!" she shouted from the kitchen, Aruto stood next to Ikuto and everyone else was excited,

Souko stood next to Aruto and I stood next to Ikuto, Utau looked anxious as we all stood there,

"So, what's going on?" she asked,

"We have tickets to go to the amusement park we haven't been to in a few years, we are all going there to celebrate your birthday! We are also camping out at the camp grounds," Souko smiled as Utau slowly started to beam with excitement.

"We leave in an hour so everyone needs to have their stuff together and bring comfortable shoes!" Aruto told us,

It wasn't long before we headed out the door after eating some cake for breakfast, Aruto rented one of those huge toy hauler RVs since the park owns the camp grounds right next to it, we are taking the next three days off from school and then heading home on Wednesday morning, so we can be back for practice on Thursday. Aruto and Souko were in the RV, Ikuto drove the van Aruto also rented with about five rows, I rode in the passenger seat, Utau, Kukai and Ami were in the first row, Kairi, Yaya, Rima and Nagi in the second, Takashi, Lola, Chichi and Lyon sat in the third row, Callie and Nigel sat in the fourth row, leaving the fifth row empty.

When we got to the campgrounds we set up camp, we weren't going to the park until tomorrow, so I decided to go inside and lay down for a little bit after lunch, Ikuto apparently followed me, I heard my name being whispered I woke up to a pair of midnight blue eyes staring into my sleepy honey brown eyes. I groaned as I felt his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him as he dug his face into my neck, he trailed his tongue from my neck to my ear and then bitting it he earned another groan from me that made my whole face turn bright red while he smirked at me.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" I asked him in a whisper,

"Cause your so beautiful, I can't just leave a girl like you alone," he smiled, causing me to blush more,

"When you look at me, what do you think about?" I asked him out of the blue, I looked away and then to his eyes,

He looked scared to answer this question, he looked away, I swear I saw pink on his cheeks, "All I see is a beautiful girl who is strong, confident, powerful, speaks her mind, intelligent, always thoughtful and cares deeply for her friends, a girl I'd like to marry one day." I instantly blushed, Ikuto stared at me and smiled, "A girl, I fell in love with," I smiled as he leaned in to kiss me.

"Amu! Ikuto! We're heading to the lake, are you guys coming?" Utau asked as I got up off the top bunk with Ikuto, I snapped my fingers dressing both of us in our swimsuits, I grabbed his hand and went outside to meet up with everyone else.

The lake was freezing, it felt good against the hot fall weather, only being November it wasn't that cold yet, I swung on the rope flying into the lake, I hit the surface and went under, resurfacing I realized I had just splashed Ikuto, I started laughing.

"_Amu_, you got me _wet_.." he said smirking as I froze, blushing bright red,

"Well, _Ikuto_, maybe you shouldn't stand so close to the water.." I said smirking as I swayed my arms to stay a float,

He raised an eyebrow at me, I got out of the water on the other side of the little creek connected to the lake, he teleported across the creek to follow me.

I went down a winding path to a small log cabin, it was eerie and creepy looking, it had to have been abandoned, but you could sense magical pressure, being covered in vines giving off a magic essence, all the windows were broken and the wood looked burnt. I turned to the left of the cabin, I could see someone coming toward us where we were standing, a woman appeared, not noticing us until she looked up, fear then struck her and she coward backwards.

"Go away, you shouldn't be here! He'll see you.. The demon inside, the cabin." she said and then whispered the last part,

We look at her funny, "What happened here ma'am?" I asked her as she looked down,

"A very historical part of the war that happened over 3,000 years ago, this remains his home, the demon." she told us, "Quickly come with me, we must get out of here," she said and hurried from the ruins into the wood quickly,

Ikuto looked to me, I began to follow her, but when we reached a big building we couldn't really see, he pulled me back, "Can we trust her?" he asked, I nodded,

"She sounds to me like she's got plenty of stories to tell." I said, teleporting Utau and the others to our location, they looked around confused,

"Utau, this isn't the campgrounds?" Rima said as they saw us,

"What? I could've sworn- Amu? What's going on?" Utau asked looking toward me,

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this woman knows something we don't.." I told them, looking to Ikuto he gave me a nod.

We were about to move inside as the lady came out to meet us in the yard, she looked to all of us staring at the very large home in front of us, it was a two story house with the width of half a soccer field, "Ah, granddaughter, what are you doing here?" she looked to Lola,

"You- know me?" Lola asked, the old woman nodded, "How?"

"Yes I do, your father is my son, I am Lena Fairticia," she said, we all looked to Lola who looked like she was going crazy,

"You're my family?" Lola asked, the woman smiled and gestured for us to follow her,

"All of you, come with me," she said walking inside her home, we followed her through the doors of the house,

Walking down a long hallway, filled with many different portraits of various people, we reached a door at the end of the hall, it was two tall wooden doors engraved with an inquisitive looking design. She pulled the doors open and walked inside, it looked like a large study room, every wall was covered with books and there were many chairs and desks, she lead us to sit on a couch that was in the floor of the study room.

"Please, all of you have a seat," she instructed, she clapped her hands and a hologram appeared, "The demon will not hear from with-in the circle," she said everyone looked confused,

"Who are you speaking about ma'am?" I asked her, she looked to me,

"Mitchell," she spoke, "He is the demon, I am the keeper of this home, it used to belong to a women who was enslaved in stone and her husband was killed by the man she had three affairs with, they were all three Magic Users in the war from 3,000 years ago." she told us as we were a little interested,

"Could you tell us the story?" Utau asked, she nodded and stared off in thought for a moment then looked to us.

"It was the year, 1000 A.D., around the time Magic Users were still aloud to be on Earth, they were being lazy and unproductive, Magic Users were supposed to control the Elements to make times easier for the Humans, but then, because of their laziness the Humans became angry and started trying to do things for themselves instead of being lazy or relying on the Magic Users. That is the reason for the war breaking out, it lasted one hundred years, then the last most powerful Demonic Angel stopped the war by wish magic, her wish undid the entire existence of Magic Users and until a little over a thousand years ago were Magic Users allowed to return here on Earth." Lena paused showing us through the hologram, "Her name was Rina Suzuki, a mother of six children, Mitchell is the father of four of these children," she paused, looking to Lola looked who was watching her, "The Father of the other two, and husband who was killed by Mitchell, Louie Fairticia." she continued and finished with, "My only son."

Lola looked dumbfounded, "Wait- Then that means Lola and Chichi are sisters, and her father was killed by Mitchell." Utau said, Lena nodded.

"Yes, that is true." she told us, "Her father was Immortal, he was living up until 1999 when Mitchell killed him over lustful desire and jealousy, Rina brought me all of her children, she told me she wanted them to be safe from Mitchell. Wanting to keep them from the darkness that he is, but they've all been taken out from under my care and none of you can remember, because before you left he took all of your memories," she told us.

"How long did most of us stay in this house?" Lola asked as Chichi looked to her intrigued,

"You were eleven, Chichi and Gigi were ten," Lena told them, "Lola your older sister has had you since then," she said to Lola then turned to Chichi, "But Chichi, Gigi and you were sent to my eldest niece Vera Gold, who was 28 at the time, your other two siblings were taken to my eldest nephew of 30, Aiken Sominito." she explained to them.

Lola wanted to stay a little to discuss some things with her grandmother, I said behind and let everyone else leave, it was starting to get dark, Lola walked out smiling, she hugged her grandmother and walked down the steps to see me. I teleported us back to the campsite, Lola stopped me before letting me go inside the camper, pulling me toward the picnic table we sat down.

"I have something major to tell you, I'm not keeping it a secret anymore and I want you to be the first one to know." Lola started, leaning to my ear she whispered, "I'm not an Angel, I'm a Demonic Angel, level fifty."

My face lit up in shock, "WHAT?!" I shouted as she put a finger up to her lips to tell me to hush, "Why have you been keeping it a secret?" I asked her,

"Same reason you did, I didn't want people coming after me for my power." she told me, I nodded in understanding, a few minutes later we were standing in front of everyone else, Aruto was surprised, Takashi looked dumbfounded.

"That's what I wanted to tell you, I talked to my grandmother and she said you should always be open to the ones you care about, I didn't want to hide it from you guys anymore." Lola glared at the ground blushing from embarrassment, "My grandmother also said that since my mother was a Demonic Angel and my father side of the family had Demonic Angels in various generations." Lola said looking towards me.

Aruto had heard everything from what happened at Lena's home from Utau and the rest, but no one was expecting to hear from her that she was one of the five Demonic Angels.

We all got dinner and ate, getting ready for bed, Aruto let Souko and all of us girls get changed in the camper while he and the guys went to the camp bathrooms to get dressed for bed. Yaya, Chichi, Ami, and Callie shared the bunk below Utau and Kukai, Lola and Takashi were below me and Ikuto, Rima slept on the top bunk next to the kitchen with Nagi, Kairi, Nigel and Lyon were in the other three bunks. Lets just say Aruto doesn't know about certain sleeping arrangements.. and doesn't need to know.

The next morning we had a rude awakening, Aruto shouted, "Wake up everyone! Rise and shine!" he said, "All boys and girls will need to take there shower supplies and head to the bathrooms to use the bathroom, brush hair and teeth, and take showers! Plus any extra things you may need to do before we hit the road for the amusement park." he told us as we groaned in a sleepy way. "As for Utau, Kukai, Amu, Ikuto, Lola, Takashi, Chichi, Lyon, Rima, and Nagihiko, I'd like to get onto you for sleeping in the same bed, but since it is Utau's birthday, I will not, but tonight guys and girls will be sleeping separately." he told us as we nodded in understanding.

In a little less than an hour we were on a five minute ride to the park in the van, Utau, Kukai, Ikuto and I were in the fifth row, Rima, Nagi, Takashi, and Lola were in the fourth, Kairi, Yaya, Chichi, and Lyon in the third, Ami, Callie and Nigel were in the second row, the first row was filled with our bags, drinks, and snacks.

Aruto was driving and Souko was changing the radio station, I was the only one listening to the radio, everyone else was listening to there mp3 players or playing games, Utau and Lola were discussing some things, Rima was scolding Nagi. Ikuto, Takashi, Kairi and Lyon were playing a multiplayer game on their phones, while Ami, Callie, Chichi and Yaya were talking about candy. I looked out the window, once I realized we were at the park, we all got out and waited for Souko and Aruto to get out, all of us were adjusting something, I tied my brown ankle boots a little tighter, pulling my dark wash skinny jeans up, and adjusted my black tank top under my cream colored baggy short sleeve, I stole Ikuto's dark gray beanie. Ikuto wore his other black beanie, we mostly all wore casual clothes.

Utau was given a birthday sash from the park and Aruto made her an actual gold tiara decorated with blue fire crystals, it was secured into her hair, "I love it! It's so pretty! Thank you daddy!" they smiled at each other shared a hug,

Souko got a picture of us in front of the entrance into the park, Ikuto suggested we all get on the biggest roller coaster, then head to the race track ride. Utau dragged Kukai on the Cupid's Love Tunnel, Takashi and Ikuto tried and succeeded in getting me and Lola on it, Yaya begged Kairi, Rima commanded Nagi to take her, Chichi and Lyon just went on it. Callie, Nigel and Ami just walked around to the exit and waited for us, I noticed when we reached the exit Ami was holding photo copies of all of us couples kissing on the ride, Callie was carrying a couple of handfuls too. Ami showed me one she got of Aruto and Souko who got on after us, I laughed and compared it to Ikuto and my photos, we were kissing in the exact same position, very creepy, Ami and I laughed.

xxx Normal P.O.V. xxx

The group stuck together until after dinner, then everyone split up to come back at midnight to watch the fireworks, all of the couples were on blankets spread around the park's main area. The night flew by, everyone was about to pass out in the van, Aruto woke everyone up once they reached the campsite, he made sure everyone went to sleep and didn't make their own sleeping arrangements. Amu and Utau on top, Lola and Chichi under Amu, Ami and Callie across from Amu, Rima and Yaya under Ami, they all slept together on their own mattress, Ikuto slept on the bunk next to Amu, Kukai under him, Takashi across from Kukai, Kairi was above Takashi, Lyon slept on the couch, Nigel and Nagi slept on the long seats of the booth. Wednesday afternoon came, Ikuto, Takashi and Lyon slept until one or two, about two hours later everyone was on the bus, once they reached the Tsukiyomi's house they decided to watch a couple of movies, then Ikuto suggested spin the bottle.

It was Ikuto's turn to spin first, it landed on Amu, "There are no truths this time, _Amu_." he told her as she glared at him,

"Fine, it doesn't matter, dare to dare me, I'll make whatever dare you get ten times worse.." she said giving a sexy smirk,

He took a deep breath after seeing that face, "I dare you to- Wait, no no, Amu could never do anything like that.." it was Ikuto's turn to smirk while looking at her, she blushed, glaring at him while her lip quivered.

"Whatever it is, I can do it." Amu said determined, his smirk got wider, 'Oh great..' she thought,

"I dare you to sleep in the attic the whole night..," he said, she looked at him confused, 'With me of course, no way I'd let you be-,' he told her through telepathy, "…Alone."

"Fine." Amu grumbled as Ikuto smirked at her, while she glared at him.

xxx Amu's P.O.V. xxx

Later on that night, Utau was the one who locked me in the attic, I then realized Ikuto was behind the door shirtless, he made his way to the pallet I was laying on and got under the covers with me. I looked to him as he leaned in to kiss me, wrapping his arms around my waist while I pressed my hands against his bare chest, I push him away to breath. We were breathing in sync and I looked him in the eyes. His hand touched my thigh and I just started freaking out, he kept move up and towards the front of my thighs and closer to my womanhood, I grabbed his hand and glared at him.

"Ikuto, don't try that again unless you want to lose something _important_." I grumbled smirking, "Good night, I love you Ikuto," I told him smiling as we held each other close falling asleep. The next morning I woke up to Ikuto's warmth and Utau shouting for us to get out of the attic and get ready for school in an hour, then rushing us out and into our bedrooms.

xxx

Callie: Well that was an interesting chapter..

Lola: I say.. I revealed a big secret..

Takashi: Ya think! I was a little too shocked..

Lola: Ya think! You chin dropped..

Callie: Ya think they should review?

Ikuto: Yes, I think they should let me and Amu have lots of lemons!

Callie: I think not this is a T rated story and if I was to put that in, it'd be a cut off and wouldn't go into detail..

Ikuto: Better than nothing..

Amu: Never. Going. To. Happen.

*Ikuto pouts*

Callie: Please stick with me.. 3 And Thank you all for reading! :)


	27. A Lot to be Thankful For

Callie: Happy very late Thanksgiving…

Amu: Yes, very very late Callie, like almost two months ago!

Callie: *Sobbing* I know okay!

Ikuto: Amu I think she feels bad enough..

Callie: Nah, I'm better now! Enjoy the chapter!

xxx

We had the next week off for Thanksgiving, plus the next monday is Ikuto's birthday, Aruto had planned this week out already, we were going to their family ranch house. I sat in Ikuto's Suburban with Lyon, Kukai and Takashi in the third row and Chichi, Utau and Lola in front of them, Kairi drove his Acura with Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko riding with him. Aruto and Souko headed up on Saturday with Ami, Nigel and Callie to get everything arranged for us to come up Sunday, which is why we're heading to them now.

"This should be an interesting week.." Lola sighed,

"Why's that?" I asked her,

"Well I talked to my grandmother about where I was going," she told us,

"Oh, is she coming?" Utau asked,

"No, someone might be coming, she's told me she's been talking to my sister.." Lola said tapping her chin with her pointer finger, "I already forewarned Aruto and Souko, but I haven't seen her in three years and she's so bossy!" she said embarrassed,

"She's your older sister…?" Ikuto asked, but more so stated,

"You have a sister?" Chichi asked,

"Why haven't you talked about her?" I asked,

"Yeah, she's older than me by six years.. she has a nasty habit of stealing things from me since I started middle school." Lola told us, she looked out the window, I nodded,

"What does she do for a living?" Utau asked,

"She teaches Healing Magic courses at the school, but it's a college level class." she told us, "She's the youngest to graduate in her class, I've always looked up to her, but then again she was my only family." her look only saddened,

I looked in front of us, just as Ikuto pulled up to the house parking, "We're here." he told us,

I looked out my window to see a girl with turquoise hair and light blue eyes at the trunk of a black convertible mustang in a black sweater, dark navy Hollister jeans and a pair of dark brown ankle boots. She looked to the vehicle as Lola walked around to the back of the Suburban to get her suitcase, "LOLA!" the girl squealed, I had just made it to the back of the vehicle to see her glaring at her in an angry look and a partial smile, "I have seen you in three years! How's my little sister?" the girl asked after running to her and hugging her to death, then pinching her cheeks. About that time Ami, Nigel, and Callie had come out of the house to greet us and the others had come around to the back of Kairi's Acura.

"Sister?!" Yaya, Rima, Ami and Callie said in unison,

"Can- you g-et off-of m-e? I- can't breath!" Lola told her as she pushed her off and began breathing hard, Takashi placed a hand on her shoulder,

"You okay? Lola." he asked her, she looked to him with a glare,

"No, I love being squeezed to death by her.." she said sarcastically glaring at him, he smiled,

Then Lola laughed, "Yeah, I'm fine Takashi," she smiled blushing, he nodded kissing her forehead,

"Ooh! What's going on here?" Lola's sister asked, Lola step back to look at her,

"Everyone, this is my older sister, Kylie Fairticia, and Kylie this is my boyfriend, Takashi Yamisa, and my friends," Lola introduced Kylie to all of us, naming each of us,

"Your boy-friend, right? No way my little sister would go off and start dating someone without letting me meet them first?" Lola glared at her sister who was holding Takashi's shoulders,

"I'm seventeen, if I want to date someone, I sure as hell don't have to go through you to date them." Lola said snatching Takashi toward her with their suitcases and walked inside the house,

Kylie grumbled grabbing her bags from her car following them in the house, "Don't talk back to your sister that way! You come back here!" she yelled after Lola,

After everyone got their stuff put away, it was time for lunch, which was silent, Aruto and Souko sat at the end seats, Ikuto, me, Ami, Callie, Nigel, Rima, Kylie and Chichi sat on one side, Utau, Yaya, Kukai, Nagi, Lola, Takashi, and Kairi sat across from us. Kylie and Lola would glance up at each other glaring, until finally they both threw their selves out of their chairs placing their napkins on the table and ran to their rooms. Leaving everyone very confused, Takashi got up a couple minutes later. after finishing his food, taking his and Lola's plates to the sink he went to go find Lola.

xxx Lola's P.O.V. xxx

I ran to my room, sitting on the bench next to my window I glared outside, I turned to my door to see Takashi walk in, "I'm fine, I just need to cool off, my sister just pushes me over edge." I told him, he sat next to me holding my hand,

"You said earlier, she has a nasty habit of taking things that belong to you." he asked me, I nodded,

"I would never let her take you away from me," I told him smiling, he smiled at me kissing me, I felt all of my emotions of anger and sadness absorbed out of me, I was left feeling happy in his arms.

xxx Amu's P.O.V. xxx

It had been at least a half hour after lunch was over, I was watching Utau cream Ikuto and Kukai at one of the new video games Kukai got for his birthday. Takashi came out in to the living room a little angry, Ikuto noticed this getting up from his spot on the couch next to me, he gestured for Takashi to follow him outside, I looked to Utau thinking she'd know.

"He's taking him to go chop some firewood, back a year ago that was how Ikuto got over any stress or anger he had when we came here." Utau explained, I grabbed Ikuto's controller and continued playing the game,

"Oh, to feel a little better just by destroying something?" I asked as I made a good move, knocking out multiple bad guys after the other.

"Yeah, I guess," she said as she got knocked out, she was revived quickly by me, Kukai was raiding the enemy base for a new weapon,

I reached what we were after, the screen blinked 'MISSON GOAL ACHIEVED' and 'Tsukyomi01 IS THE WINNER!' Utau high fived me, Kukai pouted until Utau gave him a kiss on the cheek, he blushed.

"Yes!" I cheered and put the remote down, leaning back I saw Ikuto standing behind me with his arms folded, he looked down to me raising an eyebrow, "I won!" I told him,

"It's under my screen name so technically I won.." he smirked, I glared at him,

"I was the one that was playing in the end, plus I reached the goal without using your little invisibility tactic." I said smirking as he looked a little shocked, but then smirked,

"What button disabled the invisibility mode?" he asked as I showed him, he nodded pouting.

"I'm going to take a nap," I yawned stretching in my tank top and sweat pants I wore on the drive up to the ranch house, I walked out of the living room and down the hallway to my room, I looked over my shoulder to see Ikuto following me.

"What are you doing?" I turned to him, he shrugged and then grin mischievously,

"I was going to my bedroom? _Amu_, did you think I was trying to sneak into your room?" he smirked and I blushed dark red,

"N-no! I wasn't perv!" I shouted running in my room, shutting and locking the door, I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

Waking up I sat up stretching looking to the clock next to my bed, it read, '5:46 PM' slowly I swung my legs over the edge of my bed pushing myself off, I pulled on my long sweater and walked to my dresser, I slipped myself to the ground next to it. I knocked my foot into it once, not that hard and I heard a thud and I saw something hit the floor underneath the dresser, pulling it out, it was a box. I opened it to show that it contained several items, a note, a big spell book, two small jewelry boxes, a black diamond, and a smaller spell book.

First thing I did was pulled out the note and began reading it after closing the box, I took the box and note sitting them on my bed, I continued to read the note. 'Dear Amu, I've been meaning to tell you about your grandmother for a few years now, she was excited to know she'd be a grandmother, I knew what magic level you were before I became pregnant, your grandmother Faith was the one who told me, she helped me to create a necklace that would keep your magic pressure low and make it hard for anyone else to know what your magic level was. This box holds all of your grandmothers belongings I was told to save for you, the dresser belonged to her, but I'm giving it to the Tsukiyomi's when you go and stay with them for the summer. The black diamond is something that is not to be touched, your grandmother always told me nothing good could ever come from it, but for some reason she's kept it, the big spell book contain all spells known and unknown, the small spell books is actually hollowed out, it contains a key, Aruto and Souko will know what to do with it, give Aruto the note stapled to this one on the back, the jewelry boxes are for you to keep as well for the big spell book. You will do great things, Love your mother, Midori Hinamori.' I turned the note over, pulling off the note on the back and opened the small spell book to pull out the key, I carried the whole box out to the kitchen, placing it on the counter.

"Amu, can you- Where did you find this box?" I looked up to Aruto and then to Souko,

"I just hit my foot on the dresser my mom gave you when I came to visit that belong to my grandmother, a box fell out from the bottom," I told them and held out the note and key to Aruto, "She said to give you these, and you'd know what to do with it." I continued as he took them,

"Amu, your mother said that if you ever ended up staying with us it wouldn't be easy, but no one's life is easy, even the people who have it all figured out struggle and we don't consider you a burden at all." he smiled as I looked back to them with a blank face and tears streaming down my cheeks, I supported the box against my hip with one hand and wiped my eyes dry with the other on my sweater sleeve.

I was about to lose it, I teleported to my bedroom throwing myself on my bed after placing my box on the floor next to my bed, I laid there crying, I drifted off as sleep over took me for a few more hours, by the time I woke up again it was nine, I felt arms wrapped around my waist, turning around to find Ikuto holding me.

"Ikuto.." I started as he held a finger to his lips smiling,

"Shhh, I'm here for you," he said sitting up stroking my hair as I sat in his lap,

"I need.." I paused, what do I need? Do I want to be alone or not? I don't know…

"What do you need, Amu?" he asked, I could hear his breath hitch,

"I need you," I said, not knowing what I even meant by that, he looked me in the eyes, he leaned in to kiss me, I felt his hand on my waist and his other hand behind my neck. My hand became tangled in his hair and my other hand went around his neck, I was a lot happier than before, he broke the kiss to look down to me.

"What did you mean by, 'I need you'?" he asked me with a raised an eyebrow,

"I need you to stay with me." I said as he smiled, kissing me before he leaned back against my pillow, he pulled me to lay on his chest and cuddle up to him, I quickly fell back asleep.

I heard a knock at my door, looking around I realized that I was still laying on Ikuto's chest, I shook him until he woke up, I got off my bed and walked to the door, there stood Aruto.

"Amu, gather everyone in the foyer, everyone needs to see this." his voice sounded urgent and serious, I gestured for Ikuto to follow me and I went to go get the others,

We all stood in the foyer waiting for Aruto, he walked out followed by Lola and Kylie, he makes his way to the door next to the front door, entering the key into a lock he pulled the door open. I walked over to him, it was a staircase that lead down underneath the house, I stopped Aruto before he went down, I used a replenishing spell and the snapped my fingers lighting all the torches placed on the walls. I went down first and everyone else followed after me, we ended up in a large room, Aruto took a torch and lit all of the unlit torches around the room, I looked around the room. There was a chest sitting in front of a statue, it was of a woman with with pointed ears, I touched her hand, but Aruto was too late pulling my hand back, the stone started falling off of her body, they all took a few steps back, I kept my eyes on her.

When the final piece of stone fell to the ground, her light green hair was long and straight reaching her mid-thigh, her dark tan skin radiated as her blue eyes searched the room then landed on me, "My lady," she said bowing in front of me,

"Excuse me?" I looked to her confused,

"Hinamori-sama, what are you confused about?" she asked me, my face turned into shock,

"I am Amu Hinamori, who did you think I was?" I asked, it was now her turn to look shocked,

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I thought you were Nóra Hinamori. You look just like her, you must be her descendant." she said standing in front of me, she was shorter than me by two inches, "I'm Evelen, a nymph; Protector of the Secret Library of Nóra," she bowed smiling, I was looking to her in surprise,

"What do you mean? Nóra, she and I look alike?" I asked Evelen, she nodded,

"Evelen, how long have you been in that stone?" I heard Aruto ask her, I turned to him, Evelen walked in between me and the others, "I'm sure you know about Mitchell and the danger he is to everyone."

"For the past three hundred thousand years, I'm sure Nóra is still in the stone, but she is inside her library, Mitchell isn't able to enter so even if he's found it, there is no way for him to enter unless he gets ahold of a demonic angel he can control. He only wants in the library because of who's inside, he wants Rina." Evelen explained as Lola, Kylie and Chichi looked to her stunned,

"What does that man want with Rina?" Lola asked through gritted teeth, Chichi and Kylie looked to Evelen for an answer,

"She's been encased in stone for a thousand years, her Demonic Angel power has been restored, and she was the last level one hundred from a hundred years ago." she told us, "With your mother, Rina, on Mitchell's side again, she would be even more powerful than Mitchell, she can kill anyone, because that would make her use dark magic and you can't remain a demonic angel after using dark magic. It would kill her magic level to thirty and if you were to get Mitchell weak you could defeat both of them."

"How do you know this if you've been encased in stone for the past three hundred thousand years?" I asked her,

"Being encased in stone, I have the ability to roam the spiritual realm that merges with the world of the living," She explained to everyone.

I walked to the chest, "What is this chest about?" I asked her sitting on my knees next to the chest, she sat on her knees next to me, opening the chest she showed me inside of it,

"This," she picked up a white diamond in the shape of a heart, "It is the Diamond Heart, it contains every once of knowledge any Demonic Angel could possibly need to know, Nóra gained her knowledge from this stone, but after she touched it, she absorb all of the knowledge leaving it just a stone." Evelen said holding it in her hands,

"Do you think she would know a way to defeat Mitchell for good?" I asked in an urgent rush that I grabbed her shoulders,

"Amu, could you please release me from your grip?" Evelen asked me as I let go,

"I'm sorry.." I said looking to the ground, she placed a hand on my shoulder,

"Nóra has knowledge from the beginning of magic's existence on Earth, she knows what the future holds, she's already tried to stop Mitchell once, that is what lead her to become a statue, he can only be defeated through teamwork." she explained and I nodded,

"I guess it's inevitable, everyone is needed to take on Mitchell, I think it's time we find the last two Demonic Angels, gather the strongest students with suitable attitudes." I said to Aruto, then to everyone else, "We need to try our best to get rid of Mitchell once and for all." I smiled as we put our hands on top of each other as we stood in a circle and throw our hands up.

Aruto put us through intense training with physical and magical sessions, Evelen helped Callie, Lola and I with Demonic Angel power training. Kylie helped Ami with meditating her powers and telling her about her power, the oldest or youngest sibling of an Demonic Angel is a Velensia, their magic level is usually half of their siblings, but some times they get three fourths of that number.

By Friday, we had enough of training, all the girls and I went out shopping at the local mall, it wasn't big like our mall, but it had most of the same stores. Aruto called Souko about an hour later to grabbed some hot dog and hamburger buns, as well for two tomatoes and a head of lettuce. The guys lead us to the back yard where they set up food for a barbecue, Utau, Souko, Yaya, Chichi, Ami, Lola, me, Evelen, Rima, and Kylie sat on the one side, Takashi, Kairi, Nagi, Kukai, Aruto, Ikuto, Lyon, and Nigel sat on the other.

"You've all been working hard this week, so now is the time to relax, I know we are having thanksgiving a day late, but at least we get to celebrate." he smiled holding his glass up for a toast, we all did the same.

It was about thirty minutes later, we all had ate what we could before our stomach's started getting full and had to stop, everyone focused their attention on Evelen, we began talking about her travels during the time of her being encased in stone.

"So, Evelen, if you were able to venture around the world, where were you headed before waking up here?" I asked her,

"I was on my way to find Nóra's Library until you touched my statue and awakened me." she explained, I frowned guiltily,

"I know where the library is." I said, Aruto cleared his throat, he frowned at me, 'Crap!' I grumbled in my mind,

"When did you find out where the library was?" Lola asked, I looked to her next to me,

"Uh, um, well-" I stuttered out as everyone looked to me, I looked to Aruto, he sighed out of irritation,

"Just tell them," he told me angrily, I nodded looking at him apologetically,

"When Mitchell attacked the school, he went through the barrier, landed inside the library and down through to under the school, where a secret room was locked up underneath the school, I teleported there before he reached it." I told them.

"When our aunt worked in the library, she'd always bring Lola with her," Kylie told us, "She warned me not to let Lola get out of sight when she walked away from her desk." Lola looked to her sister in a weird way,

"You've always told me she was our grandmother that worked in the library?" Lola said questioning her sister,

"Oh crud, our aunt Averylene, or Grandma Avery, on our dad's side, and since I know you've met our actual grandmother, Lena, you know who our mother is now." Kylie came to realization about somethings,

"I don't consider her my mother." Lola stated,

"If it wasn't for her, Mitchell would have killed the both of us, just because we are Louie's children." Kylie explained to her,

"What are you talking about?" Utau asked,

"Lena explained it to us, that house we went inside, is the house where a women who was enslaved in stone and her husband was killed by the man she had three affairs with." Lola told Utau,

"If Mitchell didn't want their dad in the picture, highly doubt he wanted his daughters in the picture." I said, without saying another word I left the table.

I walked back inside to go out the front door, I had all this pent up anger and frustration, I needed to just run away so that's what I did, I ran as fast and as far I could down the long drive to the house.

xxx Normal P.O.V. xxx

It'd been a few hours, everyone relaxed except for Ikuto who'd been pacing the floor for the past thirty minutes, after watching him for quite some time Lola, Ami, Callie and Kylie went with Utau, who decided to go try and find her. It had begun to rain, before they had returned, Ikuto wasn't the only one who was worried now, Aruto, Souko, Chichi, Kukai, Takashi and Nigel began to worry. Lola was the first to return, she opened the door for a drenched Callie and Utau leaning a half awake Amu by her arms in the house with Kylie and Ami behind them. Ikuto swooped Amu into his arms, he used a wind and fire spell to dry all of them before Souko snapped a blanket wrapped around all six of them, Ikuto carried Amu off to her room, he came back out just a couple minutes later. Everyone sat quietly watching the television, Utau looked down, Lola was reading something on her phone, Ami was staring Ikuto dead in the eyes, with the silence it just made everything even more awkward.

"Hey you guys." Amu spoke breaking the silence, but scaring everyone in the process,

"Amu," Ami said surprised,

"You're okay?" Utau asked,

"Okay, no, but I'll get there." Amu said to everyone before sitting down,

Aruto stood up with Souko and Evelen, "We're going to the store, we're are going to buy dinner and grocery for the next two days before we leave." Aruto told them walking out the door with Souko following him,

Evelen smiled, "I'm going to my chamber downstairs to find somethings." she said leaving to go down the stairs.

Everyone was enjoying themselves talking and watching the television, Amu kind of stayed to herself sitting next to Ikuto, leaning her head against his shoulder. Lola watched her with sad eyes sitting between Takashi and Chichi, she didn't make it obvious that she was looking at Amu, but Takashi saw this and smiled at her. Utau realized that eventually everyone was in a depressing mood, she turned the television off and stood up, causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

"This is just depressing, we're either sad about something or bored, lets play spin the bottle or- or.. something!" she said giving up on thinking of something fun to do,

"It's just Mitchell and figuring out away to defeat him," Amu said looking down,

"I know in order to get to the boss level, you have to go through other levels before reaching the last one." Kukai groaned, comparing the situation to a video game.

"That's it." Amu said quietly then looking to everyone else, "We have to get the others out of the way in order to reach him. Starting with Kai." she told them, Callie gave Amu a weary look,

"Yeah, If we can get them away from Mitchell we'll be able to weaken his forces and take him down." Lola said,

"I heard something about the Annual Magic Games, they come up in January or something like that.." Chichi spoke softly,

"Yeah, that is coming up." Lyon reassured her,

"The Annual Grand Magic Games, it is a week were teams of students battle it out in a test of strength, agility and also magic power." Kairi told them,

"It starts on January 26th and ends on the 30th or 31st, the only problem is there can be ten teams of only six." Ikuto told them,

"So who would do it?" Yaya asked,

"Honestly, I'm definitely not trying to play favorites, but I'd say it would be Ikuto, me, Takashi, Lola, Callie and Utau." Amu stated, "I'm only saying this because I work best with Ikuto and Utau, Lola works best with Takashi, and Lola, Callie, and I are all Demonic Angels." she told them, no one took offense to her, kindly-put-out-there honesty.

"I'm not offended, I'd say your decision is fair, I'm a lover not a fighter," Lyon said, "I'd fight for the people I care about."

"Yeah, I'm not really a fighter.." Chichi smiled with a blush streaked across her cheeks,

"You can leave me to the athletics, I'm better on a soccer field," Kukai laughed,

"I think it's best to leave me to dance," Nagi laughed, everyone caught Rima attention on him as she smiled blushing,

"Then it's settled, we'll be there to support you from the side lines, cheering you guys on." Yaya smiled.

Everyone shared a smile, "I'm the team captain, Ikuto's co-captain, Lola, Callie, Utau, and Takashi are team members," Amu said standing up, about to walk out of the room,

"We just have to figure out a way to get Kai to challenge us, since he won them last year he's the one who gets to challenge other groups to compete," Kairi explained to them,

"So he would have to approach one of us to compete?" Amu asked,

"Exactly," he agreed, "Unless you were to talk to Aruto, he's the only other person who has permission to accept any request to join the games." Kairi told them.

"After all this discussion, I just don't know, how are we supposedly going to take Kai out?" Callie asked fumbling,

"We make a deal with the devil," Amu told her,

"What kind of deal?" Ikuto eyed her suspiciously,

"If we win and Kai loses, Mitchell will give Kai his old life back," she told him, "But if we lose and Kai wins, I'll give him what he wants from the library." Everyone in the room was dead silent after that staring at her in shock,

"No Amu, we'll-" Lola started to say standing up, but all of a sudden everyone could feel the dark magical pressure that filled the entire house, Amu stood up turning to Mitchell standing behind the couch in the dinning room, everyone looked to him smirking at Amu,

"Ow.." she groaned in pain holding her arm, Ikuto grabbed her as she fell to her knees,

"What did you do to her?" he asked, Mitchell smirked laughing,

"She still has the Zany mark I've given her, I only merely hid it from everyone else, I'm here because of this deal I heard about," he smirked, Amu looked to him through pained eyes and gritted teeth,

"Yes," she said, "If we win, you have to give Kai his life back,"

He merely smirked laughing, "And if Kai wins, I get what I want that is inside of the library?" he asked,

Amu nodded, "Yes,"

"Amu, don't do this.." Lola spoke softly,

"And if we win, you will also have to take your mark off of my arm for real this time." Amu said glaring at him,

"Who do you think you are to list demands from me?" he shouted angrily,

"I know I'm not the person you can afford to lose," Amu smirked as he took a step back, he glared at her, but put a smirk on his face, he teleported her to stand next to him. Ikuto watched as Mitchell kissed his helpless girlfriend who couldn't even fight back, but as he looked down something happened, her strength was on full blast, she kneed Mitchell in the balls extremely hard causing him to fall to his knees.

Backing away from him confused, until Amu looked to him, he was holding her grandmother's necklace, "Give me that back!" she shouted, the room was filled with a strong aurora that over powered everyone else's, Mitchell got up off his knees, he felt her power and was taken back. She took her necklace back from him, placing it in around her neck, closing the clasp, the aurora faded and she wasn't feeling any pain in her arm, but the strong aurora faded back and they were consumed in Mitchell's darkness once again.

xxx Amu's P.O.V. xxx

Mitchell's smirk returned to his face after the shock faded, Ikuto and the others were still in after shock, "Who the hell do you think you are to get close to me like that?" I asked him after wiping my lips against the back of my arm glaring at him,

"The same person who has kissed you before, to give you back what you desired most." he spoke smirking, I stood my ground,

"What is he talking about Amu?" I heard Ikuto's voice shake, I gritted my teeth glaring at Mitchell,

"_Amu_.. Did you not tell him-" I cut him off quickly,

"When he gave me back my memory of freshman year he kissed me." I said holding the back of my hand against my lips lowering my eyes to the floor.

Ikuto nodded, "Where you-" he started frowning, I looked to him cutting his question off,

"Yes, of course I was going to tell you, but I pushed the thought back, not wanting to think about it." I told him, "We have a deal to negotiate, are you going to go through with it?" I turned to Mitchel with a serious face,

He smirked at me, "Of course, but If Kai's team wins against you, I want you Amu, don't worry about what's in Nóra's library,"

"No way! She's not!" Utau shouted,

"Amu, don't do this!" Ikuto spoke to me,

"Fine then there is no deal, win or lose you get nothing and I get nothing." he said, slowly turning to leave smiling evilly,

"I'll do it." I shouted glaring at him,

"Good." he said turning back at me smirking, leaving the house, his presence and dark aurora fading,

"Ha.." I let out air I didn't know I was holding in, "What did I just do?!" I shouted as tear fell from my eyes, I landed on my knees, staring in the direction that Mitchell had just teleported away.

Standing up I kept my head hung low, I didn't turn to them, I just ran down the hallway to my bedroom closing the door I slid to the floor lifting my head as tears ran down my cheeks, I looked out the window to see the moon just barely touching the shadows of the trees. I heard a soft knock come from my door, I stood up and slowly opened it a little to look out the door, seeing Ikuto looking at me, he stayed at the entrance of my door as I opened my door all the way.

"Can I come in?" he asked, I nodded gently looking to down,

"Yes," I said as he passed me and sat on my bed, I shut my door and looked to him,

"Come here," he gestured me to walk toward him,

"Okay.." I walked till I was standing about a foot in front of him,

"Closer," he said, I moved right in front of him on the edge of my bed,

"This close?" I asked while moving, standing between his knees,

"Closer." he spoke again, grabbing me.

He pulled me even closer to him, pulling me into his embrace, nuzzling my neck with his hands around my waist holding me close to his chest that I didn't realize was bare, until I placed my hands on his shoulders to push myself back. I looked into his eyes, he smiled at me, holding me in his arms, I could feel him pulling me closer to him as our lips touched and I snapped my eyes off, we shared the sweet kiss that was starting to turn hot and heavy. I felt him pull me onto the bed, he pulled back to let me breathe, he moved lower to my neck, biting and kissing down to my collar bone and then to my lips again. Ikuto was laying behind me holding my waist as he started to move his hand down my stomach and the other move upward towards my chest, I wasn't thinking anything about it, my mind was hazy and I wanted something to get my mind off of things.

After some time everything blacked out and I fell asleep, I woke up to Ikuto holding me in his arms and my body aching, I looked under the covers to see I had no clothes on. Ikuto was facing me and chests were touching, I snapped each other dressed and turned away from him, I felt his grip pulled me closer to him. Turning to him, I smiled, his eyes looking at me for any regret or hard feelings toward him, I let him see that I was happy, I loved him and I wouldn't want to do that with no one else.

"You're the only exception, because I love you, Ikuto." I smiled kissing him,

"Same goes for you, Amu, I love you, too." he told me smiling.

xxx

Callie: I can't believe I just wrote that!

Ikuto: Thank you!

Amu: CALLIE!

Callie: It was more so for comfort to get your mind off of things, besides you wanted it too..

Lola: You're sick..

Callie: No I'm not, it's human nature. I hope you enjoyed this chapter..


	28. Finally December

Amu: Hi everyone! Callie is tangled up at the moment

Callie: No I'm not? This chapter is going to be good! :)

Ikuto: Why is that?

Callie: Amu would you like to explain?

Amu: No, if he didn't remember mine, I'm not going to say anything.

Ikuto: It's my birthday Amu, did you get me anything?

Amu: …No I didn't!

Callie: Don't lie! Enjoy the chapter! I don't own anything Shugo Chara!

xxx

Waking up to a fresh cold breeze, the scent of Ikuto lingering in my pillow, I smiled softly wishing he was laying there as I sat up in my bed I pulled the few strands of hair out of my face turning to my clock. It was about to be twenty minutes after ten in the morning, it's Monday, December 1st, 2014, to be exact, I slipped off the edge of my bed and made my way out of my room and down the hall to Ikuto's bedroom, unconsciously. I walked through the door, walking to his bed I heard water running, I then realized I was in his room, I sat on his bed laying down I took in the smell coming from the shower and his bed, 'I need to calm down..' I thought to myself. I felt myself drift off under the sheets and his comforter, that is until I felt him over top of me as I opened my eyes to see his smirk, I smiled sitting up to kiss him on the lips.

"Good morning." I smiled laughing, he smiled,

"Morning Beautiful." I blushed dark red, he laughed,

"Did you miss me?" he asked, I nodded, he leaned down to kiss me.

xxx Saturday Afternoon xxx

_Ikuto and I laid in my bed for a few more minutes until Aruto called everyone out to the living room, he didn't know anything of what had happened yesterday after he and Souko left. I held tightly onto Ikuto's arm as we all sat in the living room, he smiled at me, Aruto stood in the middle of the living room and began talking to us._

_"As you all know, we need as much training we can get, in a couple of hours the guys and I will be leaving to visit a friend of mine to do some special magic training." Aruto spoke told us, I looked to Ikuto, but he was paying attention to Souko now,_

_"All the girls, we will be visiting a friend of mine tomorrow for a special training session, I would like you to be on your best behaviors, and everyone please respect your elders." she told us, we all nodded before they left to their room._

_I motioned for Ikuto to follow me down the hall, I walked into one of the smaller halls that had storage closets and a little window at the end, he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me._

_"We'll be apart for the next day and a half.." I said softly,_

_"I know, I don't want to go either." Ikuto told me, _

_I kissed him on the lips before leaving the room,_

_"I'll be fine," I smiled, "I'll see you when you get back, it's not like it's forever." I said reassuring myself,_

_"I'll miss you, even though," he smiled, he nuzzled his face into my neck taking in my scent, "You smell like strawberries." he hummed as I could tell he was licking his lips smirking._

_I blushed dark red as he spun me around to pin me against the wall kissing my lips down my neck and back to my lips, I smiled as we kissed before parting ways and walking to our bedrooms before it was time for him to leave, I walked out to the foyer to see all the guys were about to leave, I ran to Ikuto hugging him, he pulls me away giving me a kiss._

_"I love you, Ikuto, have a safe trip. I'll see you Monday!" I smiled still in his arms he slowly releasing me, _

_"I love you, too, Amu. Bye." he smiled, kissing me before letting go of me fully and walking out the door with the other guys._

xxx Monday Morning Present Time xxx

When he laid down on his bed next to me, I then realized he was already dried off and in only a pair of boxers, I blushed as he laughed at me, "What's wrong with you! Put some clothes on!" I shouted turning away,

"Come on Amu, I'm covering myself more than you are." he stated pointing, "You're the one who's barely wearing anything."

I looked down, I was wearing a long tank top that covered me down to mid-thigh under my gray sweater that was the same length, but you could see my midnight blue lace lingerie underneath the tank top, "Don't look at me!" I said covering my self,

"It doesn't matter, I've already seen all of you," he smirked as my shock softened into a smile and dark blush spread cross my face as I turned to him laying my head on his shoulder,

Wrapped an arm around his waist, he placed his hand behind my head, "Happy Birthday, Ikuto," I told him smiling,

"Thank you, I love you Amu." he smiled,

"Welcome, I love you too Ikuto." I told him.

I got up first snapping myself into a long lace solid dark midnight blue short sleeve shirt that reached my mid-thigh with black leggings and knee high boots that tied up. Ikuto got off after me, wearing a gray t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and some navy blue vans, he smiled at me before following me out to the living room where everyone else was sitting down watching television.

"Happy Birthday, Ikuto!" they all shouted smiling and laughing,

"You're turning nineteen, how do you feel?" Kukai asked as if giving him an interview,

"Like any other day I guess," he laughed playing along,

"What would you like to do today?" Souko asked him,

"Well nothing really, I don't want to do anything. I guess we could go out to eat, have cake and I can receive presents after that?" he said as she nodded,

"Well your dad and I went out to the stables, and thought maybe you'd like to go horseback riding.." she said, "But since you don't want to do anything.." she said, he looked to them in shock,

"I wanna do that!" he said out of his usual character, clearing his throat, "I mean, yeah we could go do that." he spoke again, I laughed as he blushed frowning, I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

We headed out to the stables about and hour later, all of us went riding on the trails for a few hours before coming back to the stables and going back to the ranch house. Aruto and Souko were busy in the kitchen cooking food for dinner, Ikuto and all of us were in the living room sitting on the couch watching television. About an hour later the food was ready, we ate and then had cake, after that Ikuto opened his presents and thanked everyone, but the whole time I was feeling uneasy, something wasn't right, that's when it hit me.

"Where is Evelen?" I asked, realizing she never came back up friday from her chamber,

"She said she'd be in her chamber, right?" Utau said, Ikuto nodded looking at his present from Aruto and Souko,

"Oh," I said, 'Mitchel was here, what if he could sense her?' I thought, my face was in shock.

I ran to her chamber door, opening it up, I noticed the stairs were dark and the walls looked wet, I ran my finger against the wall, it was dust or soot, it smelled like a fire had burned through the chamber, I used a refreshing spell to clean the substance out. Walking down the stairs with a flashlight so I could see, it smelled of burning rubber and moldy wet stone, I got to the bottom of the stairs I dropped my flashlight and fell to my knees I covered my mouth with tears falling from my eyes.

"No!" I screamed, I heard everyone rushing down the stairs, Ikuto came to my side immediately on his knees, I looked to him then looked in front of me. There in front of us was Evelen encased in stone again, I tried to touch her hand to save her, but I felt there was an invisible wall blocking me from reaching her, I hit it a few times crying out until Utau and Ikuto pulled me back.

"It's no use there's the magic circle drawn around her she's locked in there." Ikuto told me, I shook my head,

"No! There has to be a way to get her out of there!" I said, sitting in front of her, I thought of a spell, something, anything that could remove the wall.

I took my necklace off, handing it to Ikuto, being embrace by my strong presence I turned back to the barrier placing my hands on the wall, "Deteriorate!" I said as the wall began to crumble and making the circle shrink until it disappeared. I placed my hand on Evelen's freeing her from the stone, but I could sense her life force fleeting her, she wasn't going to live much longer.

"Take her upstairs, she needs to rest for now, I don't know how long she'll last, but I think the best thing we can do is get her to the library as soon as possible tomorrow morning, Aruto." I spoke softly putting my necklace back on, Ikuto stood next to me,

"We'll leave in an hour, Ikuto you will take Utau, Ami, Chichi, Lyon, Nigel, Takashi and Kukai home followed by Kairi with Yaya, Rima, and Nagihiko." Aruto spoke as everyone froze, "I will take Amu, Lola, and Callie with me and Souko to the school with Evelen." I nodded,

"Who did this to her anyway?" Souko asked looking to Aruto,

"Mitchell, he knew she was here." I told them,

"How did he find us?" Aruto asked,

"I don't know," I lied,

"Amu, tell me the truth." Aruto shouted making me cringe,

"I made a deal with him."

"Amu, Why?" he asked me shocked,

"I didn't want to, I was trying to think of a way to weaken him in numbers." I told him, "I regret making the deal, but it's too late."

Everyone was silent, I walked up the stairs to my bedroom to get my suitcase ready to leave.

It seemed like a long ride back to the school, Ikuto and the others were already home, Callie, Lola and I were standing in front of the gates, Aruto and Souko held Evelen up carrying her down to the library. Callie and I opened the gate to enter the library which were about three or four feet taller than us, taking Evelen from Aruto and Souko, Lola and Callie followed me inside. I walked around looking the walls were all golden from the gold stone ceiling and walls to the white gold crystal floors, Evelen started wake up and was able to stand on her own, she looked around surprised.

"I'm still alive?" she said feeling her skin, "It's been forever since I've seen this place,"

"Do you know where Nóra is?" I asked her, she nodded,

"Yes, but I should warn you," she started, "Nóra's life force isn't like mine, she can't leave the library, but I can't be away from the library for long either. Follow me." we followed her, we went through a long hallway and turned a few times to end up standing in front of woman of stone in a warrior costume in an attack stance on a pedestal in the middle of a huge chamber,

"What do I do?" I asked her,

"Just touch her hand and you will free her, the same thing you did to free me." Evelen explained,

"Okay," I said touching her hand the stone started to crumble off of her.

Her long pink hair shined in the pony tail, she blinked her eyes a few times, I snapped her into some non-revealing clothing instead of her warrior costume. Wearing a navy sweater, gray skinny jeans and thigh-high black leather boots, she looked to what she was wearing then looked to see me, Callie, Lola and Evelen.

"It's been quite some time, Evelen." Nóra smiled at her,

"Yes it has." Evelen agreed smiling,

"Oh my, who is this?" Nóra asked looking in my direction,

"Amu Hinamori," I told her, she looked stunned,

"That would explain your resemblance to me," she said tapping her chin, walking around me,

"I need your help with defeating Mitchell," I told her,

"If you pursue Mitchell any further your result will be death." she spoke cold and blunt, giving me a blank stare,

"What?" I stepped back in shock,

"Either you or Mitchell have your life in their hands, it's your choice in the end, face Mitchell or hide in the shadows," Nóra told me in a serious tone sitting on the pedestal she was standing on, I nodded somewhat understanding what she meant.

Evelen and Nóra smiled, "You are strong, you just have to be able to face the unknown and stand tall without crashing down," Nóra told me holding onto my hands, "You will make plenty of mistakes a long the way, even if you mess up, never give up or lose sight of what you really want." she said, I smiled with tears in my eyes,

"Thank you," I told her, hugging her to me.

They walked with us to the exit of the library, Nóra and Aruto's eyes met, her eyes were cold and serious to him, "Where exactly is my library located right now, Amu?" she said still staring at Aruto,

"Seiyou Magic Academy, that's Aruto Tsukiyomi, he is the school's principle." I told her, "He's taken a lot of precaution to keep student body from finding the library, no one knows of the libraries location except for me, a few faculty, my friends, Souko, which is his wife, and Aruto." I continued as she nodded her harsh stare turned into a smile,

"Thank you, Aruto for keeping my library safe, but I know Mitchell is aware of it's location." she told him, "Please continue keeping it safe." she smiled as she and Evelen closed the gate, waving goodbye.

xxx Weekend After xxx

My knees were shaking, I was really nervous, today is the first performance of Grease in front of the entire school, then we had another performance tonight and tomorrow afternoon. Ikuto looked over to me, he pulled me into his arms, I felt safe and I began to calm down, he leaned down kissing me, returning the kiss I felt more confident and my nerves disappeared. We all went on that stage doing our best, I could believe how good everyone was at acting on stage, that and the fact I'd never seen any of them act before.

It was after Saturday's performance that my mind went back to thinking about Mitchell and how much I wanted him out of the way, but knew all too well that what Nóra said could seriously happen. I didn't want to think about the consequences, I need whatever I did would hurt someone, I felt the desire build up, I needed to do something. We were already at the house, I was the first one inside, I went directly to my bedroom and locked myself inside, I took off my grandmother's necklace placing it on my dresser, I didn't know what I was thinking, I didn't know what to think, I was tapping into something dark in my hearts depth.

"I wish for Mitchell to die! Take Mitchell out at all cost. I wish death over him!" I shouted as a dark flash escaped my body, I could see myself in the mirror. My curly pink hair was turning straight dark pink color and my eyes were dark gold, I closed my eyes and tried to return myself to normal, but it wasn't working. I opened my eyes as I breathed deeply, they were blood red like Mitchell's, I started crying into the palm of my hands sitting on my floor.

"Amu?" Ikuto knocked on my door, I heard it being unlocked, I turned to the door opening to hide my face, I could tell the lights were turned on, "Who are you?" he asked,

"What do you mean who am I? This is my room." I said not looking up at him, I looked in the mirror, nothing else had changed but my eye and hair color, I looked to him, he stepped back immediately in shock,

"No, you don't look like her." Ikuto said as I saw Utau looking at me in shock, I looked down in my hands was the black diamond, the stone my mother's note told me wasn't supposed to be touched was in my hands,

"How did I get this?" I asked myself, I stood up opening my suitcase where the box was left and never taken or even touched since we got back from the ranch house, "I haven't opened this box since we were at the ranch house." I said placing the stone inside the box.

I felt a shockwave hit my whole body, I had a migraine, my fingers dung into my scalp as I felt happiness level drop to zero, I couldn't even stand up, my head stared spinning. It all lead up to my body going numb, I felt myself drift off, I got flashes of Ikuto and Utau's face frantic, I could feel the bed beneath me, I could see Ikuto's eyes just before everything went black.

xxx

Callie: Oh just wait, this is one of my many crazy chapters..

Amu: That's probably what they expect from you.

Ikuto: What was that about? Amu turned into a different person!

Callie: You'll just have to keep reading.. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	29. Stuck in the Dark

Callie: Why do we do this?

Amu: I don't know, your the one writing this…

Lola: Yeah, it seems like a waste.

Callie: *angrily glaring* It's not a waste of time!

Ikuto: Yeah it is..

Kukai: I agree.

Chichi: Second that.

Callie: All of you hush, I'm going to keep doing this before and after each chapter because I want to..

Takashi: Alright. Everyone she doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the characters, enjoy the chapter!

Callie: What he said! :)

xxx

Waking up I found myself laying on my bed, sitting up to find Ikuto, Utau, Souko and Aruto standing around me just staring at me, my facial express didn't change, I felt like I was moping.

"What happened?" I asked in groggy voice, rubbing my face in my palm,

"You passed out. And your hair is still darker." Utau stated, I turned to the mirror, realizing my feeling was correct about my face,

"Your eyes are still blood red." Ikuto said standing next to the mirror, he was standing the farthest away from me,

"I wouldn't lie about who I am, I have no reason, but you are yourself and your allowed to think however you feel like." I said resting my chin on my palm,

"It's even in your attitude, you're nothing like her." he said, "I honestly don't understand why you guys think she's really Amu?" he asked Utau and his parents,

"I don't even know why I try! You're not going to believe me, are you?" I asked him,

"No. I don't think I will." his voice wasn't harsh, but it stung very painful, I reached for my grandmother's necklace that wasn't there,

"Where is it?" I asked thinking, "I took it off when we returned from the school after the play," I could tell my face and actions weren't looking the same to them as I was feeling, getting off the bed I went to my dresser where the necklace was, I placed it around my neck.

I felt darkness encase me, I looked to the mirror right when my hair was turning black now and seeing my skin turn pale, I froze, "What's happening to me?" I felt like screaming, my eyes were wide as tears ran down my cheeks. I felt like I was falling and everything seemed to be flashing in front of me, I found myself falling asleep while standing up in front of the mirror, "Ikuto." I could hear scrambling and everything went black.

xxx Normal P.O.V. xxx

Ikuto brought a chair into Amu's room, sitting next to her bed, said person laying under the comforter sleeping soundly, but she didn't look like her, the supposed 'impostor' girl before him was the girl he was in love with.

"Why am I sitting here?" he said to himself, standing up and walking towards Amu's closet,

"Because, even though she doesn't look like Amu, you know she's in there somewhere fighting." Utau said surprising him,

"I do feel her presence, but it's lingering like she's changed to barely anything," Ikuto said looking to Amu,

"She's there, but right now there's nothing we can do to for her." Utau told him looking to her,

They shared a look and each left to their own rooms, it was really late at night and Aruto had already told Utau to not worry about Amu. Ikuto unwillingly went to his room to sleep, Utau did the same, but neither of them fell asleep for another two hours, all they could think about was Amu.

It was already well into the morning, Utau went into Amu's room to check on her, Ikuto was already sitting in the chair next to her holding her hand as she was still lying there motionless. He was laying over the side of the bed staring at her, he sat up looking to Utau, "She hasn't changed in appearance and she still asleep," he sounded sad and torn inside, Utau gave him a smile grabbing his hand from Amu, and she lost it.

Utau began crying, her best friend wasn't there for her to comfort her, Amu wasn't awake to know the pain she was causing, but her face twitched up and she had a few tears roll down the side of her face, if Utau and Ikuto weren't paying attention they wouldn't have seen it.

Aruto called in a Magic Consultant from the Magic Dimension to figure out what was going on, he confirmed Amu was in a magic induced coma, he didn't know for how long, but he said she had to of made a pretty dark spell for her to change like this. One thing Utau realized was that she was fighting something far worse than Mitchell, Amu was fighting herself.

xxx

Callie: Okay, I know what you're thinking.. short chapter.

Amu: Yeah they are! Shortest chapter ever!

Ikuto: Go back to sleep Amu, you're drunk.

Callie: Both of you hush, it wasn't supposed to be a long chapter, I was making this one short and to the point.

Rima: I'm short, but I'm not in the chapter?

Nagihiko: I don't think that's what she meant Rima..

Ikuto: Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Callie: The next chapter is my 30th chapter! Yay! It's called 'Dangerous Dreaming.' Be sure to read it! Bye lovelies! 3


	30. Dangerous Dreaming

Callie: Finally my 30th Chapter! Yay! Okay you guys ready for a long chapter?

Ami: Uh.. No.

Ikuto: It's gonna be painful isn't it?

Ami: Yeah.

Kukai: Will there be a party?

Everyone: No.

Callie: Just read it. I own no one in Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

xxx Normal P.O.V. xxx

It was the Monday after Amu went into her coma, Ikuto and everyone did there best to keep their minds off of her, to think about school and focus on something else. No one could do it, they'd always come back to Amu, and it was hard on everyone to know that she wasn't there with them at school.

It was the final class of the day, everyone was beginning to pack up and go home for the day, everyone was sitting in drama, Ikuto was already packed and waiting on the bed.

"Ikuto," Takashi called, "You coming to our game tonight?"

"No, I'm going to stay by Amu." he said sadly,

"Oh, alright," Takashi said walking back to Lola,

Rima looked to Nagi and everyone else, "What if she's in that coma for longer than a week like Aruto told us?"

"We don't know, she could be in a coma for a month even." Lola said, "I can't talk about this." she said walking toward the door to leave the classroom, Takashi went to comfort her as she cried,

"I can't even imagine a month without my sister," Ami spoke, "Even the days she'd be gone to your house I'd miss her,"

"Listen to yourselves, your making it sound like she's dying! She's still alive." Callie said, it was the first time she'd been harsh towards them, "I'm sorry, we're all under a lot of stress, I didn't need to lash out on you guys." she spoke softly wiping tears from her face, Nigel hugged her,

"It'll be okay, she'll be fine, this week might go by slow or fast, but she's not gone." Utau smiled, everyone returned it.

When the bell rung, Ikuto didn't waste a second teleporting himself home to Amu, Utau turned to find he was already gone, Kukai suggested they all go to his house. Takashi and Lola went with them, they started talking about things and before they knew it the game was about to start, snapping themselves dressed and teleporting to the game.

Ikuto sat next to her bed watching her turn her head just in the slightest, holding her hand rubbing the back of the back of it with his thumb, "I miss you, Amu. Wake up soon, please." he told her before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

xxx Amu's P.O.V. xxx

I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room, Ikuto was standing in front of me staring at me, I froze staring back at him, "I miss you, Amu. Wake up soon, please." he told me before walking away.

"Ikuto! Don't go!" I shouted, but he was already gone, getting up off the floor I ran toward where he disappeared, I went through the wall, it turned into the garden in the middle of the lazy river out in their backyard. "I want to go back, I need to find out how to get back, I'll return to you Ikuto!" I told myself running toward the house, I came face to face with someone I didn't want to deal with.

xxx Normal P.O.V. xxx

It was now Wednesday, Ikuto put a cot in Amu's room and was sleeping in the room with her, not wanting to leave her side, he even went to visit her during lunch the past two days, Utau was starting to worry.

"He hasn't eaten anything the past two days, I'm seriously worry about him. I understand Amu is big part of his life, but I don't think she'd want him to starve himself.." Utau said staring at her lunch, Lola rubbed her back,

"He'll be fine, we just need to be there for him until she's back." Lola smiled,

"Yeah, I say we have a movie night at your place tonight." Kukai suggested,

"Ok, we could try, but he seems inseparable to her." Utau told them,

"They're destined for each other, it would make sense, he's in love with her." Rima confirmed,

"We've gotta at least try, Amu and Ikuto would do the same for any of us." Takashi said,

"Alright, movie night tonight at my place." Utau caved, throwing away the scraps from lunch as the bell rung.

xxx Utau's P.O.V. xxx

I got everything set up, I even got Ikuto to come downstairs to join us, we all sat down to watch the movie, popcorn, candy and drinks all with us, we decided to watch Divergent. Halfway through the movie Ikuto left, he didn't come back after that, I decided to go talk to him, leaving the living room, walking up to Amu's room standing in the door way he was sitting next to her like he usually was. I hated seeing him all depressed and sad like this, he didn't even look up to me when I stood next to him, I sat next to him on his cot, looking to Amu's sleeping face to him.

"Amu wouldn't want you to be doing this." I told him, "She'd want you to not worry this much about her."

"Like how you and everyone else are," he said harshly,

"Ikuto, we all miss Amu, but we can't just sit here moping, staying positive and looking forward to her waking up is what keeps me sane, hope keeps me sane, Ikuto." I said to him,

"I can't just leave her alone, I love her." he said without looking away from her,

"She's not going anywhere, she'll be here, but come spend time with me and everyone else, oh, and don't forget to eat something, go to your room tonight and get some sleep." I said as he laughed at me nodding,

"Alright, Mom." he smirked as I glared at him,

"I didn't give birth to you freak." I said laughing as he followed me downstairs.

xxx Amu's P.O.V. xxx

Mitchell stood between me and the back entrance of the house, "You're still not strong enough, my dear Amu." his words echoing in my mind,

"I'm a whole lot stronger than I used to be." I told him glaring,

"Oh really, care to show me how strong you've gotten?" he asked gesturing me to fight him,

"Bring it on, just try me," I shouted coming at him with my strongest spells, breathing hard afterwards he laughed at me,

"That's the best you got? You really are a weakling, huh?" he asked laughing harder,

"I'll show you to never laugh at me again," I said feeling the power surging through me, "Wild Fury Storm!" I sent a huge strike of white light with flames and water wrapped around it towards him, he flew back through the air.

I managed to get inside the house, the moment I got inside I felt the darkness surging through the air, it whispered death to me, as haunting whispers whistled around me, I was going into a depressive state.

"Amu!" I heard someone call, I turned my head drowsily, it sounded like Utau, her voice pulled me out of the state I was in,

"Utau!" I smiled running to her, "Where are you?"

"Come back to me and the others please! Amu come on!" she said crying, I still didn't see her,

"I will, I promise. Ikuto, Utau, I'll see you soon," I said and quickly went on, coming around to the front of the stairs.

Looking up the stairs, Arina and Kai were looking at me, Callie, Ami, Nigel, and my parent walked down the stairs to me, I heard the front door open from behind me, I saw Mitchell walking inside. Moving back I looked to Callie, Ami and Nigel, "Amu wake up!" Callie told me,

"Don't wake up, stay with me Amu!" Mitchell shouted,

"No, Amu! Come back!" Ami shouted.

"Listen to your feelings, hang on to your love for Ikuto." I told myself closing my eyes, I opened my eyes, moving straight ahead I walked up the stairs and reached my bedroom door, a bright light blinded me as I entered my room.

xxx Lola's P.O.V. xxx

Everyone was anticipating Amu's return, but Ikuto was acting like he had Monday, he's gotten better, he still has spent every night sleeping in the same room as Amu and sat with her for an hour each day after school. Right now everyone was hanging out in living room snuggled up watching television with the fire burning, it was Friday afternoon, Kukai and Utau decided it was a good idea since it was so cold outside. Ikuto had just returned from checking on Amu for the thirteenth time after spending an hour with her after school which ended only twenty minutes ago, his anticipation for Amu to wake up was ten fold compared to everyone else, but it was understandable all he wanted was to be there when she woke up.

"Lola," Takashi called to me, I hummed my response without looking at him, "Lola!" he called again, I snapped out of it, looking to him,

"Yeah?" I said he laughed,

"You were spacing out." he told me,

"Oh, sorry." I told him, "What were we talking about?" I asked,

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out Sunday on a date to that cafe that just open last Monday." he told me,

"Sure, it sounds like fun." I smiled, without warning he leaned in kissing my cheek, "What was that for?" I asked,

"Nothing, you're just really cute," he made me blush bright red.

Takashi has become more open and caring since we started dating, I've seen so many different sides to him I never knew or thought to exist, I kissed his cheek when he was paying attention, he turned to me, I could see a slight blush, but he gave a sexy smile that made my heart skip a beat.

I noticed mostly everyone was being all lovey-dovey, all except Ikuto who wasn't down here, he probably ran upstairs to get away from all of us, since he didn't have Amu. That's when I thought about it, when a guy and a girl who were already in love become inseparable by either the guy or the girl it usually means that they've…

"Oh my god! Ikuto and Amu had sex." I whisper yelled, Utau looked at me in utter shock,

"Why do you say that?" Utau asked, "What made you think that?" she said again in slight disgust,

"Well Ikuto has been acting like he can't live without her and like he's even more so in love than usual." I told her,

"Hey Utau we've done that a few times," Kukai confessed, Utau slapped her hand over his mouth after turning bright red,

"Oh, so it's not unusual.." Chichi said softly, everyone turned to her in a huge shock, then slightly stared at Lyon, "What?" she asked innocently, "I'm the one who wanted it. I'm not as innocent as I appear you know." Chichi puffed her cheeks obviously irritated, but the way she looked made her look cute and innocent.

"What about you Rima?" I asked as everyone turned to her,

"I've not been dating Nagi for a month yet, of course not." she frowned sticking her nose up in disgust blushing dark red,

"What are they talking about, Kairi?" Yaya asked answering my question before I could even asked, I looked to Callie,

"Don't even bother! I'm a Virgin. I'm saving it for Kai." Callie said looking away from us with a said face and blush,

"What about you Lola?" Utau asked as I froze looking to Takashi sitting next to me who was stiff,

"Umm, well, three times or four, right Taki?" I cuddled up to his arm with a serious grin,

"Did you drug me or something cause I don't remember having sex with you…" he asked, smirking, 'Caused I'd remember a hot body like yours, I would've kissed you all over from your head to your toes.' he told me smirking and liking his lips while using telepathy, I blushed ten fold,

"No, we didn't! I was kidding." I told everyone, 'If you had said that to me a while ago, I probably wouldn't be a virgin.' he blushed as I smirked blushing as well.

xxx Normal P.O.V. xxx

After spending half the afternoon talking about their sexual history while Ikuto laid next to a black haired still sleeping Amu on her bed, he stroked her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair. Holding her hand over her stomach twiddling her fingers with his, he smiled as rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand, he looked to her face, he realized she was radiating heat immensely, feeling her forehead he realized she was running a fever. Ikuto went to go get his dad, Aruto followed by everyone else came to Amu's room, Souko phone the Magic Consultant to come back, he gave a diagnosis that a fever was normal in a situation like this, it was supposed to last a few days and end right as she was waking up.

xxx Amu's P.O.V. xxx

Walking inside the room, I felt like I was so close, but so far away from where I needed to be, I walked across the floor and ended up in front of my sleeping self on my bed, I watched for a few moments, but I went to brush my forehead and something happened.

xxx Normal P.O.V. xxx Saturday, December 13th, 2014 xxx

It was a busy morning this Saturday, Aruto and Souko made breakfast for everyone, Ikuto, Utau, Lola, Rima, Takashi, Ami, Nigel, Callie, Lyon, Chichi, Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Kukai sat up to the breakfast table eating, they all looked dead, with sad faces and bad attitudes all around. No one seemed to be up to their normal perky cheery self, everyone was moping because Amu wasn't were she usually was and it made everything different, and in all actuality no one had been in a cheery mood all week. Amu was still in a coma, her fever had worsened to a temperature of a hundred and four point two degrees, it didn't seem like she was anywhere near close to waking up, Aruto even talked with the magic consultant, he was uncertain when she would wake up.

xxx Amu's P.O.V. xxx

I felt an instant rush come over my body as I touched my own skin, a bright white light flashed through the room, I felt my eyelids were heavy from sleep, I felt dead, but when I sat up touching my face I smiled running to the mirror to see black hair and red eyes, my face was still emotionless. I covered my mouth crying as I walked to my bedroom door opening it, Ikuto was walking up the stairs, I didn't want to be stuck like this forever, he frowned at the sight of me.

"You're still.. like that?" he said in a disgusted tone,

I frowned hanging my head, "Yes," I nodded,

I looked up to see him smiling, "I'll always love you Amu, no matter what you look like that." he told me,

"It won't be the same, I can't show you any of my emotions." I said sinking back into a depression,

"No, it won't be the same, but that doesn't change how I feel, I like the darker you better anyway," he hugged me,

"No," I said pushing him away, "Mitchell would like the darker me," I told him glaring,

"Amu, you know me all too well." he said as he suddenly changed from Ikuto to Mitchell,

"Let go of me!" I shouted, I was angry, I fell for that stupid transformation magic again,

"How about you kiss me instead?" I cowered back in disgust, he leaned forward and pushed my head toward him so that our lips met, I bit his lower lip hard, and pushed him away from me.

I ran back up the stairs to my room, but was knocked down after running into someone who looked just like me, I wondered if Nóra was standing in front of me, "I'm not Nóra, I'm the real you. We need to talk." she told me smiling before teleporting us away.

xxx

Callie: That's the end of that..

Kukai: Geez, just throw our sex lives out there! *glaring at Callie*

Utau: You're the one who said it! *glaring at Kukai*

Kukai: She's the one who typed it! *glaring at Callie with Utau*

Ikuto: *irritated* Hush! She's talked about everyone's sex life, k?

Lola: Why'd you make me the one to blurt it out! *crying*

Callie: I'm sorry! I hope everyone like the chapter! *smiling*

Everybody: No! They hated it!

Callie: Ya'll don't count.. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and giving me feedback! :)

**_Stick with the program! lol ,  
_****_Next Chapter is called….. Muhahaha! Not saying this time! :P  
Thanks Again for reading my lovelies! 3_**


	31. Welcome To Reality

Callie: Hello Lovelies! 3

Ikuto: Goodbye.

Utau: Yeah, she doesn't own any characters from Shugo Chara..

Callie: Umm.. Yeah, Enjoy! :)

xxx

There in front of me stood myself, she gave me a stern look before sitting down on the bench behind us, I realized we were at a local park, she gestured for me to sit down next to her.

"So what is it we need to talk about?" I asked her,

"Our magic, a level one hundred Demonic Angel from the Magic Dimension, is extremely rare and as you know doesn't come around every time a new Demonic Angel is born, since we hold this power, even if we unintentionally use magic for bad things we face consequences," she told me,

"You're saying that I have to be careful or else I'll be stuck back in this revolving nightmare?" I asked her,

"The next time you use dark magic it will be a far worse punishment, and eventually if you were to continue using it, our magic level will grow lower and lower until it doesn't exist. You have to pursue Mitchell positively." she continued,

"I can't do it by myself, I don't know how to defeat him, I thought of a plan, but I don't know if it will work." I told her,

"You need to realize, you do have the power to stop Mitchell all on your own." she started, "I'm suggesting for you to go after him yourself, but don't put pressure on yourself to do it all on your own. Ikuto and Utau aren't going to let you do that, same goes for everyone else." she told me,

"I'm strong enough now to beat Mitchell on my own?" I asked,

"You've always been strong enough, it's this necklace that your grandmother gave you, it has a charm to suppress your power to that of a level ten Angel or Devil. When you take it off, your power and magical pressure becomes ten times that." she explained as I nodded, "The butterfly has four different stones, one for each element. The chain itself holds the charm to hold back your aurora and the metal holding the butterfly together makes your power weaker."

"I've always been strong enough..?" I stated slightly questioning it myself,

"Yeah, the necklace makes you easily overwhelmed by his dark magic." she said pointing to it,

"Is there a way to take the weakening part out without taking away the suppression?" I asked her,

"Yes, let me see it." she gestured for me to hand it over, I unclasped it and handed it over,

She held it to her for a few moments, holding it her hands she closed her eyes as the necklace floated out of her hand and glowed brightly, landing in her hands she walked back to me clasping it around my neck "There you go." she said,

"Thanks." I said as she then began disappearing in fog, "What's going on?" I said in shock as I was flowing away with her,

"You'll see…" that was all she said before everything went black.

Just as everything went black I felt my eyelids were extremely heavy with sleep, slowly opening them I sleepily rubbed my eyes and wiped the cold sweat off my forehead, while yawning. I must've built up the fever since I was sweating so much, I lifted myself to sit up on my bed, turning my head I slowly noticed myself in the mirror, I could see emotion in my face, pink cheeks, running my fingers through my pink curly hair. I swear on my legs over the edge of my bed and tried to stand up my legs felt so jiggly that I fell down multiple times before finally standing up and making it to the mirror. I got a closer look at my eyes, I then realized that they were back to normal, I smiled turning to my door, "Ikuto, I'm finally back!" I went out of my bedroom and made it all the way down the stairs without falling which surprised me, I walked around to the doorway of the living room. Standing there for a few moments in the darkness between the foyer and living room, they were all too entranced in the television to actually noticed me. Leaning against the door frame I smiled as I watched all of their faces, some were saddened and others were intent on watching the movie instead of focusing on something they were trying to avoid, which I figured was thinking about me.

Utau turn to look at me, "Hey Chichi? You there? Where is the popcorn? "She asked to me loudly, I stood there quiet and still,

Chichi's response echoed from the kitchen, "Yeah, it's coming! Hold on! I just put it in the microwave," I stood there with a grin on my face as she looked puzzled,

"Hey, Chichi, um, where are you right now?" Utau asked,

"In the kitchen, why?" Chichi responded,

I knew she could see me and for some reason I was feeling like hiding from them, she examined the room for someone missing, "Who are you then? If Chichi's the only one who left to get popcorn and everyone else is down here," she asked me,

"You know who I am though?" I spoke through my breath hitching and I felt tears falling down my face as she looked shocked,

"Amu?!" Everyone joined with her asking,

"The one and only!" I turned on the lights smiling so big with tears in my eyes,

"Where's Amu?" Chichi asked, she ran into the room looking for me,

"Here." I said as she looked to me in shock,

I turned to everyone, they all came to hug me, the girls gave me a group hug with the guys behind them, "I missed you guys so much," I told them, noticing Ikuto hadn't joined in.

"Ikuto," I looked to him smiling with tears in my eyes, when everyone let go of me I rocketed straight to his arms, no hesitation at all, he held me close to him, I started crying even harder into his chest,

"Shh, I'm here now." he whispered, he kissed my forehead hugging me to him and then kissed me again on the lips for a long awaited kiss.

"You have no idea what I've gone through just to get back to you." I said through tears, placing my face in his chest holding him tightly to me, not wanting to ever let go.

"You're back now. That's what we've all been waiting for, you to wake up." Ikuto told me holding my head and waist,

"Faintly I remember what happened, but it was something to do with…?" I said trying to think, but my mind was blank on that subject, 'Amu, no matter what you do, you can't tell them about what happened in your sleep.'

"You used dark magic." I heard Aruto's stern voice from behind me,

"I did?" I looked from him back to the ground in front of me,

"Yes, which is highly dangerous. You could've killed yourself or lost your magic all together." Aruto went on to explain,

"She was right, I can't pursue Mitchell, all it will do is bring death on my part," I said walking to go out of the room, not looking back or at anyone, reaching the door frame I gave a quick glance back.

Ikuto looked confused, he followed me back to my room, he walked through my door as I fell to my knees crying in front of the mirror, he came over to me sitting down facing me leaning his back to the mirror.

"Amu?" he spoke through my sobs,

"It just seems like I'm still in my revolving nightmare," I said, he looked away from me,

"This is reality, I'm really here Amu." he told me, grabbing my hand he was gently pulling me in his lap, holding me close,

My tears ceased as I looked up to him, I smiled, "Thank you." I told him as he kissed me, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Ikuto." I smiled leaning against him,

"I'll always be here for you." he told me holding me in his arms,

We stayed sitting like that until Utau walked in with all the girls, Ikuto helped me up off the floor, I went to go sit on my bed and he left.

"You know yesterday Lola, brought up something that really interesting that we would like to know if it's true." Utau smirked at me,

"And what would that be?" I asked looking to her and Lola a little confused,

"Did you and Ikuto have sex?" Utau asked bluntly, I blushed ten fold,

"What kind of question is that?" I asked shouting at her,

"Did you or did you not?" Lola asked,

"Yes.." I told them,

"What?!" Utau shouted,

"Don't what me, I know you've done it with Kukai!" I shouted back at her smirking,

"What are you talking about?" she blushed lightly acting oblivious,

"I walked past your room late the first night we were at the ranch house." I explained, she blushed ten fold,

"That- well that makes things awkward." Lola blushed turning toward the door debating on leaving,

"It's only awkward if you don't want to talk about it." Chichi said with a smile acting nonchalant,

"Don't tell me you've done it Chichi!?" I said looking to her as she blushed looking away whistling casually.

"Yeah, even she's done it!" Utau told me, "We spent like twenty minutes trying to get your cousin Nigel to spill."

"He's a tough nut." Lola nodded agreeing,

"Callie flat out admitted to saving her first time for Kai." Chichi added, I nodded,

"I'd take a wild guess and say Yaya and Rima are also virgins?" I asked them as they nodded, "Oh."

After that whole conversation ended, we all went downstairs, it was about to be sometime around midnight, but since it was Saturday Aruto didn't care when we went to bed. I sat next to Ikuto, there was candy, junk food and DVD cases spread across the coffee table, bottles of water and a half empty bowl of chips and popcorn.

"So what movie are you guys watching?" I asked, picking up a DVD case,

"We're watching a few documentaries on Demonic Angels and the War, most of this one was about Nóra's background." Ikuto explained to me, "Dad is planning on making a class for Demonic Angels and he's going to try and find the last two Demonic Angels." I nodded,

"About five minutes ago he left to find them, first he's going to see if Nóra can help in anyway." Utau told me as I took all of this in.

Right now it was only me, Callie and Lola, but with two more out there they needed to be found before Mitchell had even the slightest chance at getting them, then we would would have the chance at defeating him.

xxx

Callie: Well everyone I'm back! It's been about a month(or two, sorry about that..), Anyway, thank you for sticking with me, I'm going through a lot of Senior stuff with school and chorus! :)

Amu: Uh huh.. I feel so useless!

Ikuto: Why did you go and my this about you? That's what the story is for, this is Callie's personal zone.

Amu: Fine.

Utau: Just keep reading, hopefully the next chapter comes out sooner! :)

Callie: I was a little stuck, but I'm glad I finished it. Please keep reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)


	32. Bitter Winter

Callie: Hi Everyone! School has been over for a year and soon I'll be staring college.

Amu: Where have you been the past year and four months?

Callie: It's called my computer hit the floor literally and I lost the whole chapter I wrote, so I have to rewrite it! yayy… I also procrastinated, cause I have been busy with other things.

Lola: So enthusiastic! What's more important than us?

Kukai: At least you can post now! :)

Callie: I also have a job, I work every morning, so I'll try and do my best at posting more often! I mean it this time.

Ikuto: You better, cause I want Amu and I to retire from this story, so I can have her all to myself.

Amu: No- Callie you better have like thirty more chapters in that brain of yours!

Callie: Believe me I do, well hope everyone enjoys the chapter! I'm sorry again for being gone for so long!

xxx

Today is the last day of school before winter break, everyone sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for the bell to ring to get out of our seventh period, Ikuto was called down to his dad's office and left me to fight the traffic. I wanted to just leave now, we're going to the ski resort for the whole winter break, through Christmas and New Year's, everyone's hyped about going and getting to play in the snow. As the bell rang I went down the stairs, with a combination of people running, jumping and teleporting down the stairs, I got ran into, and people landing right in front of me from jumping down.

Finally I couldn't take it, I teleported to the exit of the school, "Amu Hinamori, just the girl I've been looking for." I turned to glare at who was standing a few feet away,

"Well if it isn't Kai Hisaki.. how's the recruiting for the games? Have enough teams to compete against?" I asked him, he smirked and laughed.

"You know I was just about to ask, but I think I will challenge the great Demonic Angel, Amu Hinamori, with a team of your choosing to compete against me in the Magic Games." he said as I looked to him shocked. "You have 24 hours to-" he looked to me as I stood taller,

"I accept, I will tell Mr. Tsukiyomi my team members over break, I'll take great pleasure in defeating you. See you after break Kai!" I said smirking at him before walking away waving over my shoulder.

I quickly ran off to find Utau and Ikuto waiting for me in the usual spot, behind them was the bus that we all rode in to go to the theme park for Utau's birthday.

"You guys will laugh at this, Kai just challenged me to compete against him in the magic games, and he's letting me choose my team." I told them,

"He's already asked you?" Ikuto asked me as I nodded, they looked like they were in shock, everyone got into the van.

Aruto started up the van, while Souko got in the passenger seat, Ami, Callie and Nigel sat in the front row, Rima, Nagi, Kairi and Yaya in the second, then it was Lola, Chichi, Lyon and Takashi in front of Kukai, Utau, Ikuto and I sitting in the very last row.

Before we knew it we were on the road with a eight and a half hour drive to the ski resort, it was ranked a five star to the North of us, stopping a couple of hours in we got something to eat before continuing on. Everyone fell asleep through the night time, Aruto and Souko switched seats halfway there, of course this wasn't a magic user friendly ski resort so using it was off limits and out of the question.

"Alright, wake up time." Souko shouted as we opened our eyes to the bright eyed cheery woman, who smiled, "This is how the rooming situation is going to go, Ami, Callie and Nigel will be rooming with me and Souko, Amu and Utau, Ikuto and Takashi, Lola and Rima, Chichi and Yaya, lastly is Nagihiko, Lyon and Kairi," he told us.

"This suite has seven rooms in it?" Kukai asked,

"No, it's six different suites." Utau laughed at him,

"Ohk." he laughed rubbing the back of his neck, "That makes more sense." he said.

"Yeah." she said as we all laughed.

"I'm not going to stress this enough, everyone needs to be on their best behavior, and please do not use magic." Aruto said sternly, nodding everyone got their suitcases and got inside the resort.

"This place is gorgeous!" I smiled looking at the log cabin walls and floors, "I hope these two weeks are somewhat bearable." I sighed, "I don't want to think about Kai, Saaya, Arina, Mitchell, none of them!"

"Well lets start off by not even speaking their names." Ikuto spoke in my ear causing me to jump, turning to him blushing,

"Don't sneak up on me!" I stuttered as he chuckled, leaning in kissing me on the lips.

"Alright love birds, lets get to our rooms so we can sleep for a little bit before hitting the slopes!" Utau smirked at us, we went to the elevator to go up to our rooms.

All of the six suites were the only ones on the thirty-fourth floor, which was the very top floor, there was a large seating area that looked out towards the mountains, I started getting a faint headache, not noticing that it caused me to pass out right where I was standing. I woke up to Utau, Lola, Rima sitting on the other bed talking, I sat up slowly, the sun was hurting my eyes and all could hear was a loud ringing in my eyes.

"Amu!" I could hear Utau calling me as her voice became clear and recognizable,

"Yes." I said as they looked at me, "What happened?" I asked holding my head,

"We were hoping you'd know." Lola said,

"My head started hurting and I passed out." I told them as I laid back on the bed.

Aruto called a doctor not far from the resort, she sat on the bed next to me feeling my forehead, "You've got yourself a bit of a fever." she told me as I frowned,

"Really? Of course I get sick." I groaned,

"Will she be able to go skiing with us?" Chichi asked her,

"No, but here is a prescription she'll need to take, two in the morning and at night, she should be better in less than a week, just call me if she gets worse." The lady handed them a paper telling Souko and Aruto, they nodded.

"Thank you for everything." Aruto smiled as she left, closing the door behind her, "You don't need medicine, but for the next twenty-four hours you need to stay in bed, you can't move or it will get worse." he told me sternly.

"Why? What do I have?" I asked him as we all turned to him,

"It's like a cold, but it's a flu that only magic users can get, it can't be transferred unless you touched someone else." he said to me, I looked to Ikuto.

"Ah great, you're looking at me cause I have it." he frowned as I smirked,

"Yep, you kissed me downstairs before we went up here, so it's possible." I told him,

"Well you aren't showing any symptoms, but you can take care of her, but I mean it she can't move and unless going to the bathroom, call Souko to help you." he told him as Ikuto nodded, "Utau you'll be taking Nigel's bed and Nigel you'll be taking Ikuto's bed, I don't want anyone else getting sick." He said, everyone left the room.

Ikuto laid down on the bed next to me and sighed, "Looks like we've got a long twenty-four hours ahead of us." he said turning his head towards me.

"Yeah, it's just funny that you and I ended up sharing a room." I said blushing staring at the ceiling shifting myself a little bit.

"Worst part is, I can't touch you." he moved to face the ceiling also, causing me to blush even darker, turning my head to see his smirk and glared at him.

"You need to get your mind of the gutter, _Amu_, but I can't touch you that way either." he said, I just turned away from him as the headache returned causing me groan in pain, "Amu are you okay?" I could just barely hear him ask me.

"No, it hurts." I spoke softly before passing out again, I felt strange waking up and sweat covered my entire body, looking to see that I was encased in fire laying in snow. "How the heck-?" I looked around me, I was surrounded by trees, nothing but trees, turning around I figured out where I was.

I was on the mountain side and I could see the resort, I had to of been two days walk from me, with no lift to take me down, couldn't teleport without risking someone seeing me magically appear at the resort, my necklace that hid my magical pressure wasn't around my neck. The ringing and headache came back, I could sense someone nearby, I collapsed to the ground and hearing footsteps coming closer as I blacked out.

xxx

Callie: Cliffhanger, short chapter and it's a year late. Sorry guys, I understand if you stopped reading.

Amu: Um, anyway, what's going on with me?

Callie: You'll see. I'm updating this story and Fridays (Another fanfic I started) on next Monday.

Lola: Why is it called Fridays?

Kukai: Yeah. Why?

Callie: You two with the questions, it's called that because the events in the chapter happen on a Friday, mostly, some of the events happen on other days of the week.

Utau: I'm sure they'd read this than that story.

Callie: I don't know, it's mostly the same characters as this one, it's pretty interesting. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it and again sorry making you wait so long.


	33. Capture and Release

Callie: Hello! It's a beautiful day! I'm in such a good mood because I got my room moved around last week and I have never liked the way it looked till now.

Rima: That's cool, really it is, but you know why people are here isn't to hear about your bedroom.

Callie: Yeesh, I know that.

Utau: She doesn't own us, if she did you guys wouldn't be happy with her.

Amu: Enjoy!

Callie: Sorry! Please enjoy!

xxx

Waking up to a fire in front of me, trying to move I heard chains rattle as I breathed heavily someone turned towards me, their light sea foam eyes staring at me through dark brown messy hair. They stood up taking off their coat and wrapped it around me, "Thanks." I said as he nodded before walking outside and coming back with more wood.

"Don't be thanking me just yet," he said as I saw him smirk,

"Who are you?" I asked him,

"Someone you shouldn't be so friendly with," he told me, I looked around the dark cave we were sitting in, "But my name is Greyson, I'm a hunter." I was staring at him in shock.

"You hunt what exactly?" I asked him as his laughter was cynical and started scaring me,

"Wouldn't you like to know Miss Demonic Angel." he smirked at me, I backed away from him, "Don't worry, I'm just the transport, you'll be alive when I hand you over to her." he looked to the fire poking it with a stick.

"Her?" I asked confused, "You're not working for Mitchell?" he frowned at the name,

"No, I haven't worked with him in years." he said, "Fiona is the her."

"Who's that?" I was even more confused now,

"You've been lucky to not know her, she'll be here in two days." he told me,

"And then she'll kill me and have my magic, what's she giving you in return for bringing her a Demonic Angel Major level one hundred?" I asked him as he looked to me in shock,

"What? No. There is no way you are one, your presence is too weak." he frowned at me before going back to what he was doing.

"My necklace is in your jacket, isn't it?" I asked him, he took the jacket away before becoming overwhelmed by my pressure.

"That bitch, she was gonna give me a measly set of sacred crystals." he glared at the ground, "I'm not just a hunter, I'm syphon, I could feel my way to get magic, but if I touch you, I'd get sick too." he smirked as I glared at him.

"Ahh," I breathed out as I felt the ringing come back, he smirked, "Are you the one who did this to me?" I asked,

"Well I needed a way to weaken you, I didn't want you killing me and getting away either." he said looking me in the eyes,

"Why don't you just kill me?" I groaned in pain.

"Cause it wouldn't help me, I can't absorb your power that way, I'd have to be able to touch you to steal every ounce of your magic," he told me, sweat ran down my face as the pain worsened,

"And by touch me, you mean what exactly?" I asked him curiously,

"By that I meant have sex with you." he smirked as I glared at him, the pain intensified as I screamed before blacking out again.

Waking up I looked around again, I felt a bed beneath me, I was sitting on a cot behind him sitting up to the fire, "What did you do to me?" I asked him realizing I could stand up, walking over to stand behind him.

"I didn't do anything." he said, "You healed yourself."

"Oh." I said,

"I'm not giving you to Fiona, I wouldn't lower myself to that level, I'm sure you have someone who likes you or are dating, I can sense their presence lingering on you." he said as I smiled.

"I guess you really aren't that bad, if we meet again Greyson, I hope it's on different terms." I said as he scoffed,

"You better leave, it's a days walk from the resort from here and it won't be long before Fiona shows up." he told me.

"Is she strong enough to hurt you?" I asked as he looked down,

"She'll probably kill me when she gets here." he said,

"Come with me," I said as he looked shocked,

"I couldn't do that, what are you supposed to tell everyone, 'Hey this is the guy that kidnapped me!' and then everyone tries to arrest me, no thanks." he said looking away from me.

"You'd rather stay here and die?" I asked him,

"No, but I don't want to get in trouble, it wouldn't be my first time dealing with the Magic Council." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I promise to you that nothing will happen to you as long as I'm around, but you need to come with me." I told him, he smiled at me,

"Fine, but only if you're there." he said as we stood up and made our way out of the cave and out into the cold winter night.

"How old are you Greyson?" I asked him as he lead the way to the resort,

"I'm seventeen, I turn eighteen in January." he said, "You?" he asked,

"I turn eighteen next September." I told him, "Have you graduated from high school?" I asked,

"Yeah, I graduated last school year." he said, we finally reached a road that lead down to the resort, "What's your name?" he asked me as we walked down the road.

"You don't even know my name?" I asked him surprised,

"No, I normally get a description and magic level or type." he said,

"Amu Hinamori." I told him smiling,

"You are the level one hundred Demonic Angel." he said realizing,

"I'm pretty well known, you and Fiona aren't the only ones after me." I told him as we finally reached the resort entrance.

Walking inside I turned to see Greyson not moving, grabbing his hand I dragged him into the resort with me and to the elevator, pressing the floor number we went up.

"They're going to be angry." he told me,

"I promised you, nothing bad will happen to you." I said as he leaned to me,

"Amu, can I- Could I kiss your cheek?" he asked as I was in shock,

"Uhm.. That will make Ikuto angry, he'll want to strangle you." I stated as he frowned nodding before leaning in to kiss my cheek as I turned and he kissed me on the lips.

Backing away from him my back hit the elevator wall, closing my eyes, I felt weird and I couldn't control myself as he looked to me nervously, "What's going on Greyson? Why do I want to kiss you?" I asked him.

"I'm a syphon, sadly when I kiss someone they become charmed, and it'll make you want more than just a kiss." he said as my body moved next to him,

"Yeah, I wanna have sex with you." I said before covering my mouth, 'What the heck? My body and mouth are betraying my mind.' I thought to myself, finally the elevator doors opened.

"Amu! Where have you been?" Souko asked me, I held onto the railing of the elevator to keep myself away from him,

"Help me." I said as Utau pulled me out of the elevator, "Don't do anything to him, he helped me get here. I'll explain in a minute." I said as Souko invited him into another room.

I sat in a room with all the girls after telling them I was under a charm spell and it wouldn't be good for the guys to be in the room with us.

"So he kissed you and now you can't control your body?" Lola asked, I nodded in pain as the need surged through my body.

"Either I can wait for it to wear off, which who knows when that'll be, or Ikuto could help me get rid of it." I said gripping the chair I was sitting in, Souko looked to me sadly,

"As much as I and Aruto are against it, I hate seeing you this way and if Ikuto can help, it's fine, but only this once. He never even got sick, he's fine." she told me,

"Thank you." I said as they all left the room.

Minutes later Ikuto came into the room, I looked up to him, he was looking at me concerned as I licked my lips and smirked at him, letting go of the chair I walked over to him.

"Ikuto, I can't control my body and I need your help with getting rid of this charm spell." I told him as he held me to him, "Please, I can't take it anymore." I begged,

"What are you talking about? Where have you been? Mom told me you were in here, but she didn't tell me anything, they just said they were taking everyone to the slopes and I needed to take care of you." he said, my hand held his face as I smiled in pain.

"I got charmed by the guy that was with them, he kissed me and now I need-" I paused looking into his eyes, my nails slightly digging into his cheek, "I need you to have sex with me." I said as he looked to me shocked.

"I can't do anything, my parents will kill me," he said, I shook my head no,

"Souko gave me permission this once." I told him, "Aruto doesn't know."

"Well, if that's the case, fine by me." he smirked leaning in to kiss me as I held him to me, my body kissed him back clinging to him as my back hit the bed.

Waking up, I felt normal looking to Ikuto laying on my chest, I didn't have any urges making me want anything more than to lay there with him, holding him to me I smiled, "Thank you, Ikuto." I said as he groaned against me.

"You're welcome, my strawberry." he said smiling, "I love you, Amu." holding me closer,

"I love you too, Ikuto." I said before he kissed me,

"We should get dressed, everyone will be back soon." he told me as I nodded, snapping myself dressed, I got off the bed with him.

Walking out to the seating area, I told him everything that had happened, from the moment I woke up in the snow to getting back to the resort, "Greyson's not a bad guy, he didn't even mean to kiss me, I turned to him when he tried to kiss my cheek." I told Ikuto scratching my head.

"I'm not mad at you or him, it was an accident, it's not like he's the one you had sex with, that would've made me mad." he told me, we cuddled up looking out the big window.

Aruto and Souko came back with everyone and Greyson, Ikuto and I stood up to greet them, "Hey guys." I smiled at them, "How were the slopes?" I asked,

"Great, Greyson really great on skis." Callie smiled, walking over to me, "And has seemed to take a liking to Ami." she whispered in my ear.

I laughed as he talked to her and she blushed, "I see," I said smiling at the two of them,

"So you gonna tell us the whole story Amu?" Utau asked as everyone sat around and I told them everything that happened.

"Greyson caused you to get sick, got you out to woods, took you to a cave where he was supposed to give you to Fiona, a mortal magic huntress, who wants your magic like Arina and Mitchell, then lets you go and you invite him to come back with you?" Kairi asks me.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound like a good idea, but Fiona would've killed him." I told them,

"Fiona could come here and kill us and take our magic." Aruto said to me as I looked down, "You're putting everyone in danger." he told Greyson.

"I've never known Fiona to try anything around other mortals." Greyson told him, "She waits till you are alone and far from others, she'd pick people off one by one." he explained to us.

"I'm the one she wants." I said, "Greyson can take me to her and we could set up a trap for her." I continued, "When is she supposed to be getting to the cave?" I looked to him,

"She should reach there around six tonight, so we have three hours." he told me,

"Alright so here's the plan," I started telling them what we were going to do.

xxx

Callie: Don't hate me for doing another cliffhanger, sorry!

Amu: I don't even know what the plan is..

Utau: I don't think she does either.

Callie: Hey! It's all up here! *points to brain* Safe and sound.

Ikuto: We better end up safe and sound, you're making us deal with an experienced huntress.

Kukai: And getting help from a hunter, who also kidnapped Amu..

Lola: Lets not forget-

Callie: Hush! I get it, I can promise you everyone is alright by the end of the story.

Chichi: But that's a long twenty-one chapters away..

Callie: Exactly. You'll forget I said that by then.

*Everyone stares at her*

Callie: What?! I was just kidding. Hope you enjoyed reading, thank you!


	34. Plans Gone Wrong

Callie: Welcome back!

Amu: You're so boring.

Ikuto: Amu be nice, I don't want her to kill you off.

Kukai: Don't give her any ideas!

Utau: Yeah!

Callie: I'm not going to kill anyone off.

Lola: I get a feeling you're lying.

Chichi: Me too..

Takashi: If she said she wasn't then why you questioning it.

Kairi: Callie doesn't own any of the characters from Shugo Chara.

Callie: Nope. I do not. Enjoy reading!

xxx

I sat chained up against the walk I was on before, Greyson sitting across the room by the fire going as he sharpened a stick, glaring at him we heard footsteps outside, I could sense their magical presence.

"There's been a slight change of plans, Fiona isn't coming, but here are the crystals she was going to give you." I heard their voice causing me to turn, meeting blood red eyes and black hair I instantly glared at the man standing in front of him.

"Mitchell. What are you doing here?" I asked as he smirked at me,

"I ordered Fiona to get Greyson to hunt you down, he didn't even know that all this time he's been working for me." he told me as I looked to Greyson's shocked face.

Quickly getting up and letting the chains drop, "Greyson get out of here." I said as he left me in the cave, Mitchell laughed smirking at me,

"You think you can fight me all alone?" he asked, "It doesn't matter, I didn't come to fight, I came to deliver a message." he said turning to me.

"What message?" I asked,

"From your parents." he told me, "They're still alive. For now." he smirked at me,

I glared at him, "If you touch them I'll kill you." I told him,

"I'm sure, speaking of touch, I do believe the last time we saw each other you lost something I had given to you." he smirked backing me into the cave wall.

"I've been meaning to give you mine." I smirked as he grabbed my wrist, bitting my bottom lip I grabbed his shoulder and used the spell, we both yelled out in pain standing in front of each other, black lining on my right arm and white lining covered his left shoulder to make a rose.

"Till we meet again Amu." he smirked teleporting away, I walked out of the cave to find everyone with Greyson waiting for me.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked,

"We didn't even see who walked in or sense them." Lola told me,

"It was Mitchell, he had Fiona hire Greyson to hunt me down to give me this, but I gave him my own mark." I showed them the lining, we started heading back to the resort.

Aruto paced the floor as Souko sat patiently waiting for us as we got off the elevator, "Finally, you're back! Are you all okay?" he asked looking at each of us ending at me.

"Yes, we are fine." I smiled, he frowned looking at my arm,

"Was he there? Did he give you that?" he asked me as I nodded,

"I gave him my own mark, I know where he's at right this very minute and it's like I'm reading his thoughts, but they're unclear." I said as he was surprised.

"You know where he is right now?" Ikuto asked me,

"Yeah, he's here and coming up the elevator?" I looked to see him stumble over to me, my knees grew weak the closer he got.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him glaring, he stood a good five feet away from me realizing the closer he got the worse the pain for both of us,

"Remove the mark or Gigi will kill your parents." he said smirking at me,

"Only if you're going to remove yours." I said glaring at him,

"Fine," he said as both marks were gone, I could still feel the pain on my body as he backed away with a smirk,

"He didn't remove it, he moved it." I said lifting the right side of my shirt to show the glowing red mark.

Once everything went back to normal, we went out to hit the slopes before coming back to eat dinner and then went to go sleep, Aruto forgot to change rooms around so me and Ikuto shared a room, Greyson slept on the couch in Aruto and Souko's suite.

I stretched waking up to Ikuto's arms around me, "Good morning, Amu." he smiled at me before I yawned,

"Good morning," I said smiling back, we got up getting dressed in warm clothing, "We've got three days till Christmas.." I thought aloud.

"Yes we do, I'll be searching for the mistletoe." he whispered in my ear,

"You don't need to get me under a piece of mistletoe to kiss me." I said turning to him as I kissed him, pulling back we smirked at each other.

"I love you Ikuto." I smiled,

"I love you too." he said kissing me again before we left the room and met everyone downstairs for breakfast.

Days went by and soon Christmas went by, I had gone to the resort gift shop and got Greyson something so he wasn't left out, then for New Years they were having a fireworks display, we all could watch it from the window of our floor. We were soon going to be pilling into the van to head back home, leaving tomorrow morning, the day before school starts back, I stood at the end of my bed packing my suitcase when Ikuto walked in.

"Wow, I'm seriously just now thinking about the Annual Magic Games?" I said aloud realizing how much I'd spaced these past two weeks,

"Don't worry, Utau and I talked to our dad about the team, while you had disappeared at the beginning of the trip, I told him about Kai challenging you, but all you gotta do is confirm it with Kai present in front of my dad." Ikuto explained to me.

"Thanks," I smiled, finishing packing and zipping up my suitcase,

"Welcome." he smiled back,

"How are we gonna beat someone who's undefeated?" I asked, his hand landed on my shoulder,

"Well for starters, we have three Demonic Angels on our team and you have me." he smirked.

"That makes me feel very sure that we'll win." I laughed as he smiled, "We definitely need a sexy Devil Major on our side." I smirked as he leaned in to my face,

"I hope you always need me by your side." he smirked kissing me.

A knock came from the door, before Utau walked in, "Just come on in." I said as she laughed,

"Yep, come on in guys." she said to the door as everyone came in,

Aruto and Souko sat on the other bed, "We wanted to talk to all of you together." Aruto started, looking to all of us.

"Magic Council has decided on moving the school to the Magic Dimension, meaning all students and faculty will have to move there, they will also be dorms, this will be in effect by tomorrow morning." he spoke, "Before closing off Earth and the Magic Dimension temporarily." I was in shock.

"Why?" I asked,

"We don't know, but this information isn't to be spread around, only Souko and I, and now all of you know." he explained, we all nodded.

"My parents.." I trailed off,

"Are safe. I talked to Alleck Deseverest about them this morning." Aruto said,

"I hope so," I sighed as Ikuto held me to him.

"I'm sure they are safe, it'll all be okay." he whispered to me, I smiled into his arms,

"Yeah." I said into his arm, which went unheard,

We continued to talk about how everything was going to go from now on, leaving tomorrow to Tsukiyomi's residence before leaving to the Magic Dimension, something didn't feel right to me. Grabbing at the necklace that is always around my neck, it wasn't there, this was the second time, back when Arina took my necklace, I remember Greyson probably still had it in his jacket.

"Hey Greyson, do you still have my necklace?" I asked looking to him, he felt his jacket pocket and pulled it out,

"Yeah, sorry." he said handing it to me,

I held it in my hands, then looked to the floor, "That means I didn't have my necklace on when Mitchell put the mark back on me." I said as everyone turned to me.

"That would mean, you can't take off the necklace and get rid of his mark like last time," Utau said,

"It would also explain why it isn't causing me nearly as much pain," I muttered,

"So that means you're stuck with it." Ikuto frowned looking at me,

I nodded, "He knows where I'm at and there's nothing that he won't try, we should leave tonight, as soon as possible, I don't want people here to get hurt because of me." I told Aruto.

"I completely understand, everyone finish packing your things, we leave in an hour." he spoke as we all gathered our belongings and met at the bus,

I turned to Greyson, "You're not coming with us?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"No. I'll be fine, don't worry about me." he smiled, I hugged him,

"Don't do anything stupid." I said before pulling away from him,

"Me? Stupid? I won't." he laughed as I glared at him, "I promise, you have nothing to worry about." he smiled,

"Alright, I'm glad I met you Greyson, you're a great guy." I smiled before waving at him and getting on the bus sitting next to Ikuto, I watch Greyson wave back as we drove home.

Not much later it will be goodbye Earth, and hello Magic Dimension, most of the group was excited, but I was not, I hadn't been there in months or seen my parents in the same amount of time, who knew what was waiting for us.

xxx

Callie: I know.

Amu: Magic Dimension? Why?

Chichi: This will be the first time being there.

Callie: Yeah, I've got to make this next chapter pretty interesting..

Kukai: Yeah, we need to be amazed!

Utau: Duh! She knows that.

Callie: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	35. Nothing Left to Imagine

Amu: Callie!

Ikuto: Where'd she go?

Kukai: Not sure, she must've ran off..

Utau: She doesn't own Shugo Chara.

Callie: Nope! *everyone jumps* *she laughs*

*everyone glares at her*

Callie: Hehe.. Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for coming back!

xxx

Traveling through the portal to the Magic Dimension in the van we reached our destination, Tsukiyomi's family house had been also moved. I stared up at the night sky, it was the same as on Earth, but it was always a milky blue that turned deeper as you looked away from the sun. Stars shined twice as bright, the two moons shined radiantly, the smaller one that orbited the moon itself was off the right of it, I forgot what it was like being here.

I could sense something, whoever it was they were in danger, from what, I didn't know, they weren't that far off from where we stood, I ran in the direction before anyone could stop me as Ikuto followed me.

"What is it Amu?" he asked as I had stopped,

"I had this feeling, follow me." I told him and began running towards it again, we ran until I found I was standing in front of my own house.

"We have to go back." I said,

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder,

"I can't be here, it's too dangerous." I looked to the two story building in front of me,

"Is this your house?" he asked,

"Yes." I nodded.

"Can you tell if your parents are here?" he asked as I just nodded again,

"Hurry, I need to leave." I said pulling myself to move away and we returned back to his house.

Morning came too fast, I didn't want to wake up, picking up my phone looking at the time before groaning loudly, I got up and started getting ready for school, that is until I realized I wasn't in my bedroom. I turned to see Ikuto looking at me as I sleepily looked in his dresser for clothing to put back on my body after I taken a shower, he started laughing at me.

"Are you really that tired?" he stopped laughing to smirk after seeing that I didn't even have a towel around me,

"Yes, I'm really _that _tired." I glared at the floor, before looking to him, walking over he caught me as I drifted off while standing there.

Waking up again, I saw that I was fully dressed laying on Ikuto's bed with him petting my hair as he smiled down at me and kissed my cheek.

"Did you have a nice nap?" he said, a smirk playing at his lips,

"Thanks for catching me," I smiled at him,

"I couldn't have you falling and hurting yourself." he smiled,

"What time is it?" I yawned asking him.

"School starts in ten minutes, we'll just teleport over there." he said before leaning over top of me to kiss me,

"Hmm, I'd think you were trying to keep me here." I said after he pulled back,

"Well, I know you'd say no, so we should head to school before I really try to convince you." he smirked.

Arriving at school, the class bell rang for people to go, heading to class felt like it was a normal thing with all the super academic kids teleporting ahead of everyone. People sat around talking, it looked as if they were talking about me, I noticed that there were so many more students than before, did the school here merge with the academy, it was strange.

Everyone seemed to be happy with the change, I wasn't sure why it didn't have the same effect on me, I should be happy to be back, happy to be closer to my parents, who were still under Mitchell's control.

"That's why I'm so miserable." I spoke to myself, turning from everyone I walked off to class, I was miserable because of parents not being themselves and I couldn't do anything to get them back to normal.

We all sat in our first period of the day, Aruto came in followed by two girls, the one had tan skin, short wavy dark blue, almost black hair that reached her shoulders and light blue eyes. The other girl had dark tanned skin, long straight blonde hair which hit her waist and sea blue eyes, while she had her arms folded and glared at everyone, the lighter tan girl smiled shyly at the classroom.

"This is Lilia," Aruto introduced the dark blue haired girl first, "And this is Sophie, they are Demonic Angel Minors, everyone treat them kindly as they transition to our school." he smiled before leaving the classroom.

"I decided that I was going to move around seats today anyway, everyone grab your belongings and move to the back of the classroom." Professor Ivory announced as we all listened.

"First row will start with Amu Hinamori," he said pointing to the front desk in upper right side of the room, "Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he went from front to back.

"Lola Fairticia, and Lyon Macora," he finished the first row, "Utau Tsukiyomi, Kukai Souma, Takashi Yamisa, and Chichi Gold." he said as everyone sat down.

"Callie and Nigel Emerson, Kai Hisaki, and Gigi Gold. Lilia White, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Saaya Yamabuki. Last row will be Sophie Milton, Kairi Sanjo, Yaya Yuiki and Arina Skye." he finished up with the seats.

"Um, sir, are theses seats for the rest of the year?" Lilia asked him,

"No, I will change them again before the school year ends and when we have group projects." he explained smiling at her.

Continuing with classes, I was walking to chorus, seeing Lilia and Sophie walking in front of me, I walked up to them, "Hey." I smiled,

"Hi," Sophie said irritated,

"Hey," Lilia smiled back,

"I'm Amu Hinamori, it's nice to meet you." I said as they laughed.

"We already knew that, you're the demonic angel level one hundred everyone's talking about." Sophie spoke through her laughter,

"I know, I just wanted to actually introduce myself," I said as they smiled,

"Well it's nice to meet you, Amu." Lilia said.

"Are you headed to chorus?" I asked them,

"Yeah, you wanna show us the way?" Sophie asked, I laughed and nodded,

"Sure," I grabbed their hands and teleported us to the chorus room.

School had just ended, Ikuto walked up to me smiling, "Hey," he looked me in the eye,

"Hey," I blushed as he smirked, holding me by my waist before leaning in to kiss me,

"Awe, you two are so cute! Is this your boyfriend you were talking about so much, Amu?" Lilia asked, I broke the kiss turning to the two girls.

He looked to me with a smirk, "You've been talking about me?" he asked as I felt heat rush to my cheeks,

"Not like you don't talk about me with your friends, I'm sure you and Kukai talk." I smirked as he laughed,

"You're right, only because you worth talking about." he smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"Alright, too much affection, can you two stop before I become physically sick?" Sophie pretended to gag, we laughed before moving to stand in front of them,

"Anyways, I saw you were with Lilia and Sophie, my dad wants to have all three of you meet with him first thing tomorrow morning in his office." he told the three of us.

"Alright," I said, Lilia nodded as Sophie looked to him realizing something,

"Wait, you're dad is Aruto Tsukiyomi?" Sophie asked, "I'm sorry if I'm asking the obvious, because you look just like him, I was just wondering."

Ikuto and I laughed, "Yes, you're fine, I've had people ask me if he's my brother." he told her.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, bye Lilia, bye Sophie!" I said waving to them as Ikuto and I left out the entrance of the school, holding his hand I smiled,

"What are you smiling about?" he asked me.

"You.." I said smirking at him, "Who else should I smile about?" I asked he looked to me in thought,

"Nobody, only I can see your beautiful smile." he said smiling before leaning in to kiss me, I kissed him back, hearing someone clearing their throat we turned to Utau smirking.

I blushed seeing not only her, but Callie, Ami, Lola and Rima were looking at us as well, "Don't stop on our account," Utau said as I glared at her,

"Alright," Ikuto smirked before kissing me again in front of them, I pushed him back glaring at him as well, "Did you not enjoy kissing me?" he whispered in my ear.

"Not when we're in front of them, perverted cat!" I blushed saying to him, he moved away smirking,

"There's the old Amu, we all know and love." he laughed as I smiled looking at him,

"Ikuto." I said, he looked at me smiling before hugging me.

Getting home, it was only me, Utau, Ami, and Ikuto sitting in the living room doing homework, at least I was trying to finish, but Ikuto laid on my lap, 'Can you take a break?' he asked me using telepathy,

'No, I'm almost done, just hold on a minute, alright?' I said as he sat up leaning on my shoulder.

'Fine, but hurry up, you're slow.' he said, I glared seeing his smirk,

'I'm not.' I finished the last two problems, 'See I'm already done.' I smirked, that is until I felt his breath on my neck causing me to blush, 'What are you doing?' I asked him,

'You do realize Utau and Ami have already left to their rooms, right?' he asked bitting my neck.

I bit my lip, 'I don't care, we're in the living room, can you stop?' i asked as he chuckled against my skin,

"Only if we can keep going upstairs?" he whispered in my ear before kissing my neck,

"F-Fine." I stuttered, he teleported us to his room.

Laying underneath the covers with him behind me we laid there for a moment, "I think you wanted it more than me." he said kissing my neck,

"Well, you were the one asking for it." I smirked,

"Yeah," he said pulling me closer to him.

"I love you." I said turning to him,

"I love you more." he smiled kissing me,

"Amu! Ikuto! Where'd you go? Mom and dad brought home dinner!" Utau yelled in the hallway, I got out of his bed and walked to get my clothes off the floor, smirking at Ikuto staring at me.

'You're slow, hurry up before your sister comes in.' I told him before teleporting to my bedroom, snapping myself dressed before walking out to see Ikuto walking with Utau to the stairs both smirking at me.

We walked downstairs to the dinning room where food was sat out, Aruto and Souko sat at the ends, me and Ikuto across from Utau and Ami,

"So how was school?" Souko asked us,

"Good," Utau smiled,

"Yeah, it wasn't much different." Ikuto laughed.

"It was nice meeting Lilia and Sophie today," I said turning to see Aruto smiling,

"Ah, you've met the other two Demonic Angels Minors." Aruto smiled, "I'm wanting to meet with the five of you in the morning because, I'm going to be your fourth period teacher." he said.

"Is this a class for just us five?" I asked as he nodded,

"Yes, it's going to be for the rest of the year, it'll start tomorrow." he told me,

"Oh, alright." I smiled we continued eating.

"I think I'm going to bed early tonight," I said yawning as I stretched out before standing up,

"Night, Amu." Utau smiled,

"Goodnight!" Aruto and Souko smiled,

'Night babe.' Ikuto smirked, I smirked,

'I'll see you in a little bit,' I smiled walking up to my bedroom.

I teleported myself to his room in my black tank and dark blue shorts, laying in his bed and smiled falling asleep, waking up slightly when he finally came up to go to bed held me to him, although being awaken roughly by a bad dream wasn't what I planned. I breathed heavily sweating as salty tears ran down my cheeks, Ikuto pulled me to lay back down and held me to him petting my hair as I cried into his chest as he whispered in my ear to calm me down.

"Shh, I'm here, it's okay." he whispered to me,

"It, it was Mitchell, he-he killed them, my parents and sister, and then he killed me." I said through tears turning to him, hugging him, he held me closer,

"It's okay, it was just a dream." he reassured me, not long after we were falling asleep again.

xxx

Callie: Okay… What did you think?

Amu: *glares at her* Borderline. All you need to take out is the part where I give in to Ikuto.

Ikuto: *smirks* You and me both know she won't do that.

Callie: *shakes head* Nope. I will not.

Utau: Where was everyone?

Callie: Home? With their own parents?

Utau: *nods* Ohk, makes sense.

Callie: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I waited till last minute to finish this, not on purpose, I've just been busy writing my original story, I'm just glad I'm able to post on time! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
